


'Hand's In The Cookie Jar'

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After the war Harry falls into a depression and it only gets worse when his girlfriend Ginny Weasley cheats on him.Severus Snape is asked watch out for Harry, he hasnt left the Grimmauld Place for years; severus moves in and he falls for harry.harry works this out and they form a relationship.Harry has an addiction to Severus' homemade cookies. ( Severus is protective of them). *Ginny Bashing.//I pretty sure...that all the spelling 'mistakes' are taken care of now.. //If there is anywhere in this series where it says 4 grimmauld place; let me know.





	1. The Cookie Addiction Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

* * *

Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter, that privrelage is JK.Rowling's. Warner bros and bloomsbury but not unlimited too.. I make no money off this, it's just for pleasure. :)

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, munching on a cookie from the jar that sprouted the words, ‘don’t eat those, they're not yours; THIEF!!’ At him every two seconds as he ate his way through a couple more. 

“Harry Potter, get out of my jar!” The yelled snarl was heard from down the corridor, in the potions lab. Severus Snape had been living at Grimmauld for a while now; he’d been told to come watch over Harry; like he was some kind of little child, that couldn’t take care of himself. 

The war had been over for sometime now, but Harry’d still not gotten over the fact that a lot of people had lost their lives fighting. Plus he’d still not gotten over Sirius yet either, he still remembered it occasionally. 

After the battle had been won and he’d still been dating Ginny Weasley, he’d not thought much about everything, he’d been happy; for awhile; till he’d worked out because he’d not been getting it up for her and they’d pretty much never had a love life to begin with; she’d started to cheat on him with some hunky Quidditch player. 

He hadn’t spoken to her since finding out; he’d been so upset at the fact that his love hadn’t loved him, just because he’d not been active in bed. Why that was he still didn’t really know; he’d thought about getting it checked out at St Mungos but he’d started to avoid it. 

Instead, staying in the house seemed a fine idea; now though with Snape breathing down his neck every night and day, he really felt like leaving the house for a while would do him some good.

Maybe find a nice girl to shag for the night, use his status as Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort to get someone good; he sneered at himself, biting viciously into another cookie. 

Severus Snape marched into the kitchen, “Potter, get your grubby fingers out of my cookie jar” He snapped, grabbing the jar forcefully out of Harry’s hands and placing it on the top shelf with a good sticking charm. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the jar, “Why can’t I have a cookie?” 

“Because Potter; they aren’t yours” Severus said slowly and precisely. 

“But I want one” He whined. 

Severus rolled his eyes, plucked a cookie from the jar and chucked it at Harry’s head. “There, that’s your last one. If you want a cookie then go buy your own, boy.” He shook his head, watching Harry rub his own and shove half the cookie into his waiting mouth. 

“Stay out of that jar” He warned over his shoulder, walking back to his potions lab. 

His eyes strayed to the glued cookie jar, as he licked the crumbs from his fingers; he sipped his goblet of milk then stood, walking from the kitchen to his bedroom. 

He changed there into some black jeans, a white pull over and a green jumper; walking back down the stairs; his money in his pocket; he slipped his feet into his trainers and creaking the door open a crack; he slipped out. 

Looking around the neighborhood and not seeing anyone, he apparated to Diagon Alley; maybe he’d go see Hermione in her bookshop or the twins’ in their joke shop. 

Strolling down the street, peeking through windows at the items for sale, he stopped and retraced his steps; looking through the window of the Magical Menagerie; there, at the counter, holding a cage with a kitten in the other hand; was Draco Malfoy. 

He opened the door and walked in, looking around; he didn’t really need to be in here he still had Hedwig; “Potter, what are you doing in here?” Draco asked, curious. 

Harry spun around, not realizing that he’d taken his eyes off the man to stare at a bright green and silver snake; “Hi, I was looking around…you?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at the kitten in the cage, “Obvious?” He held it up a centimeter. 

Harry nodded, “where’s your eagle owl?” 

Draco chuckled, “This isn’t for me…my owl is at home.” He blinked amused. 

“Who’s it for then?” Harry asked, confused. 

Draco sighed, not looking at Harry but the cage. “My son…actually…”

Harry’s eyebrows flew up his head, son?! “I didn’t know you had a wife.” 

Draco shook his head, “I don’t…We were just required to make an heir…We were going to be married but I called it off, I’d rather not marry someone I don’t even like. This is my son’s birthday present; I don’t see him much, he usually lives with his mother…he’s 5…” Draco trailed off, shrugging uncomfortably. 

“Oh…what’s his name?” Draco stared at him. 

“You’re awfully chatty for someone that was my rival in school…” Draco said, perplexed. 

Shrugging Harry looked at him, “Well…that was a long time ago, let rivalries lye. I don’t want to be your enemy Draco. What’s his name?” 

“Alzaien`…Greengrass…” 

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Greengrass, why isn’t he a Malfoy?” 

“Because Po—Harry, I called off our marriage after the war; once we’d made him. She was to make an heir for her family as well, only when I called it off she took him for herself. I get visitation rights as the father, but I hardly ever see him. He’s more her heir then mine…” He shrugged, there wasn’t anything he could really do about it, and she’d filed paperwork back then to make it official. 

Harry saw the look and felt for him, “I could get Hermione to look into it for you? She’s in that department at the Ministry as well as owning the Bookshop down the street.” He said quietly. 

Draco stared at him a moment, “It would be nice to see him more often…” he made a face at her trying to help him, but he nodded. “Alright, you sure she can sort something out?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah I’m sure. I was just going to see her; you can come if you want…talk to her about it as well.” Harry suggested. 

After a moment of silence Draco nodded, hefting the cage in his hand and starting to walk out the door, “Come on Potter, and let’s go see Granger” 

“Weasley…” Harry corrected and Draco stopped mid-stride. 

“Weasley…She married…Ron then?” There was hesitation before Ron’s name.

Harry smiled, nodding; Draco was trying. 

They walked to the shop in silence, Harry moved ahead of Draco when they arrived at the Bookshop; Hermione was at the counter as he opened the door and she bustled over and hugged him, or as much as she could being 5 months pregnant; this was Ron and her second child. 

“Harry, it’s lovely to see you! How’s Grimmauld Place, Snape treating you ok?” She asked. 

From across the room there was another question, “he’s not torturing you is he mate?” Ron laughed coming over and hugging him once, his eyes straying to Malfoy. 

“What’s he doing with you?” Ron asked Harry. 

Looking at Draco, Harry answered quietly; “We bumped into each other in the menagerie” He heard Draco snort; he turned and glared, “OK…So I saw him in there and went to investigate. We made a truce and I’m going to try and get him more custody of his child. Hermione you can help with that right?” He turned to her. 

She nodded slowly, “I can look into it yes, I wasn’t aware you even had a wife?” 

“I don’t…” He shook his head. 

Her mouth opened in an ‘O’ but the sound didn’t come out, “well, when I’m at the Ministry I’ll see what I can scrounge up for you” She told him. 

“Nice cat Malfoy, who’s it for?” Ron asked, amused that a Malfoy would have a kitten. 

Draco looked down at the cage, then quietly answered him, “My son…it’s his birthday, I won’t get it to him till sometime though…next time I see him…” He sounded dejected to even Ron. 

Ron’s expression was one of shock and sympathy; he couldn’t image what it’d be like without his daughter or the son on the way. 

“Whoa…” He whispered to himself, the look was extremely dejected.

Draco shook himself, looking up from the cage to the people standing and staring at him. 

“Look…Hermione if you can help me, then thank you; it’d be much appreciated.” He smiled slightly.

Hermione’s eyes got wide at the use of her first name, “Did you just call me Hermione?” She asked bewildered. 

He nodded, “Yes…Harry’s right, 'bout time we got over old school rivalries. Besides your going to try and help me, the least I could do is call you your name.” 

She slowly nodded at him in agreement; he had a point. 

Grimmauld Place~

“Potter? Potter!” Severus yelled coming out of the lab; where was that boy? 

He searched the kitchen, but he wasn’t there; he checked the whole house, but the boy wasn’t there. 

“Harry Potter, you better not get yourself into trouble; you’ll be getting out of it yourself, wondering off and not telling me” Severus said to himself. 

Had enough of his potions for one day, he headed in the direction of the library and study. A nice book and a sit down in silence, he thought to himself; satisfied. 

Back in Diagon Alley, Hermione’s Bookshop~ 

They all sat down in the back of the shop, sipping tea and having cakes, “well this is different” Ron muttered to himself, a bit overwhelmed that he was sitting here with his wife and best mate; and his old school enemy, Draco Malfoy; listening to Hermione and Draco talk about how they were going to go about getting him more custody of his son. 

“So how are you mate?” Ron asked turning to Harry. 

Harry shrugged a shoulder, “fine.” 

Ron nodded eyeing his friend, “Uhm…over Ginny?” He ventured gently. 

Harry’s expression changed to one of anger and disappointment, he didn’t answer. 

“Not really then…How’s Snape?” He changed the conversation quickly. 

Harry shrugged again, “Himself, snarky and a git.” Harry snorted, and Ron snorted too. 

“Plus he wouldn’t let me have a cookie…I’ll have to buy some…” he murmured to himself quietly. 

“Hey Ron, you know where I can get some cookies?” He asked. 

Ron’s expression changed to one of curiosity and thought, “Uhm, not sure…A shop? Why you want cookies?” 

“I want some…” He said amused, “Hermione…” She stopped mid-sentence to look at him. 

“Sorry for interrupting, do you know where I can get some good cookies? Like the dark chocolate kind with white gooey chocolate in it?” He pleaded, hoping she knew. 

Her head tilted to the side, “The dark chocolate kind with gooey white chocolate inside?....” She muttered to herself thinking, “I’m not sure, I’ve even heard of those Harry…” 

Draco was eyeing him now, eyes narrowed to curious slits; “those sound like Snape’s…He makes them himself…” He trailed off, and then his eyebrow rose. 

“He makes them himself?” Harry’s eyes closed and he rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Yeah, he’s not just good with potions, Potter.” He laughed shaking his head, “But I don’t know how you know about them, he never lets anyone near those…I’ve never even heard of someone coming within reaching distance of them without being warned away with a spell or two…” 

“Damn” Harry grumbled to himself, he really liked those cookies. 

Harry raised his head and looked at Draco, smiling a little. “They're really good…” He whispered. 

Draco’s eyes went wide, “You’ve eaten them?!” 

Harry nodded, “He’s living where I am…His cookie jar was screeching at me, but I still ate them. It didn’t do much else, neither did Snape, he just chucked one at my head and said ‘that’s the last one you get. Stay out of my cookie jar Potter’” Harry shook his head, rubbing the spot where the cookie’d bounced off and into his hand. 

Draco was shaking his head, “You have to be the only one that has actually gotten close or actually eaten one of those. They're really that good?” he asked awed. 

Harry nodded, chuckling; “Oh yeah…they're good. Addictive really, but he won't let me have more; he put one of his secret sticking charms to it and placed it on the top shelf in the kitchen” Harry grouched the last part. 

Draco chuckled, “yeah Severus would do that. But man…to eat one of those cookies; Potter how’d you even manage it in the first place?” 

Harry shrugged, “I went into the kitchen, saw the cookie jar; Ignored the screeching and popped a few in my mouth, then he yelled; ‘Potter get out of my jar’ then went back to whatever he was doing in the Potions Lab, then came stomping into the kitchen where I’d just finished another one. He scowled and glared and yeah warned me and chucked one at my head. Pretty simple actually; I didn’t get hit with any curse or charm or anything either…” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I really want another one of those cookies though…that’s why I asked.” He pouted. 

“Good luck with that, Harry” Draco saluted him, smiling. 

“I can’t believe you got away with it” Draco continued, laughing and shaking his head, “You Harry Potter, are amazing” 

Harry smiled, chuckling himself “Jealous I got one?” He smirked, pushing Draco playfully. 

“You bet.” He laughed. 

Ron and Hermione were eyeing them, but a moment and they were laughing too. 

It seemed almost impossible to get one of these cookies, and yet Harry’d accomplished it without even breaking a sweat; he’d just reached into the jar and bitten into one and continued to eat more. 

“Maybe Snape is fond of you Harry?” Hermione giggled. 

“Hahahahaha, yeah maybe…” Harry chuckled at the comment. 

Draco nodded, “She could be…pant pant…right you know” He said between laughing and gulping for air. 

Harry nodded, calming down some; “Yeah may be” 

They started to calm down more after time, “Oh hey, I should probably get back…Snape’ll probably come and look for me if I don’t show up soon.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“How come you’re living with him anyway?” Draco asked curious, unable to hold the question back anymore. 

“I’m not…he’s living with me. It’s my house, Sirius left it to me and because of some things after the war; I’ve kind of…distanced myself from everyone really…They’ve been worried about me, so they told Snape to look out for me or something and…shhhhhhhhhhabam!” He clapped his hands, “He’s now living with me…” He looked at his friends and glared for a second. 

“Sorry mate, but we were—are, worried. You haven’t been out of that house since now. And it was mainly mum really, and Remus and stuff.” 

“That told Snape to move in?” Harry asked sounding slightly annoyed, it didn’t bother him that much anymore; he’d rather gotten used to it. 

“Well yeah mate…sorry. Actually…I think they just told him to look out for you, he was the one that decided he may as well live there if he was going to look out for you…” Ron said. 

Harry shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, besides it doesn’t bother me that much anymore. Plus he makes those yummy cookies; he ain’t leaving now.” He chuckled. 

They chuckled with him, that gleam in his eyes generally meant he was serious; he wasn’t letting Snape leave without making those cookies and sharing the recipe first. OR if he wouldn’t do that, Harry wouldn’t let him leave at all. 

Grimmauld Place~ 

Getting up from sitting on the chair for a few hours reading, Severus walked into the kitchen and got down his jar; looking inside he cursed the brat for eating most of them; he plucked one out and bit into it. 

“Should make some more, before he gets back…” He muttered; finding the necessary equipment and ingredients, he set to work making his delicious cookies. 

And this time that boy wasn’t getting any; he’d not make that mistake twice, he’d place a spell or two on it, as well as the current sticking charm. 

He started to hum to himself as he made the batter for his cookies. 

Back at Diagon Alley, the Entrance to the Bookstore~ 

“Alright, I’ll try and get there for dinner sometime…” Harry said to Ron, answering his question for dinner at the Burrow sometime. 

“Alright, wicked mate. Mum will be glad to see you” Ron said, a smile on the corners of his lips. 

“It was nice seeing you Harry, come to dinner at ours sometime too. Bring Snape if he wants.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded at Hermione, “Yeah I’ll try” 

“I’ll see you Draco, good luck with getting more custody yeah? Hermione’s great; you’ll work out something” He squeezed the shoulder of the man. 

Draco nodded, “Yeah, we’re working through something. Hermione said she’ll try and get a look at the actual papers filed by Greengrass when Alzaien` was born.” 

“Have fun with Severus” he continued, chuckling and smirking in amusement. 

Harry snorted, “Yeah I will…” He walked out the door and waved at the three as he strolled down the street, heading for an apparition point.


	2. The Cookie Incident

  
Author's notes: Harry makes the mistake of taking a cookie when he was told not too.. The over all summary is the first chapter.   


* * *

Apparating outside Grimmauld, he stepped through the front door and into the delicious scent of something freshly baked. He hurried through to the kitchen, to the sight of Snape dusting off his shirt and trousers of flour. 

He looked up, “Ahhh Potter, your home.” He muttered, standing up straighter. 

Harry nodded slowly, looking around the kitchen; “what’ve you been doing?” Harry asked. 

The kitchen was dusted with flour and the sink was full of dirty pots and pans and whatever else. There seemed to be an egg squished on the floor too. 

“Cooking…”Severus trailed off himself, looking around the room; he waved his wand and everything began to clean itself. 

“Cooking…?” Harry trailed off himself too, sitting down in the chair he’d vacated earlier in the day. 

“yes, you seemed to of eaten most of my cookies; So I baked more.” “And don’t you dare even think about touching those cookies, or my jar” He warned his eyes narrowed at Harry’s twitching fingers. 

Harry made a noise in his throat, clenching his hand and removing it from the table, away from the tempting cooling cookies laid there. 

“How come I got into the jar, Draco said you haven’t let anyone eat or get even close to those cookies…” Harry muttered, looking at the table top. 

Severus eyes widened slightly, “Draco? And no I usually don’t but I didn’t think you were a threat to my cookies so I didn’t bother…but apparently you are so there will be precautions now. So stay clear understood?” he snapped the last part. 

Harry nodded, feeling slightly dejected; “I met Draco today in the Magical Menagerie, he was buying a kitten for his son’s birthday. I took him to Hermione; who I was going to see anyway and they settled it out, and she’s going to help him get more custody…” he trailed off. 

“And yes, understood…But couldn’t you make just a little batch for me?” he looked up at Severus, his eyes moist; Puppy Dog Eyes. 

Severus snorted, “That isn’t going to work with me Potter. And no you may not, these are mine. There is a reason no one gets close enough to eat them, they're mine.” He said flatly and dryly. 

“And yes, I heard about that…Greengrass not letting him see the little lad. Hope Mrs. Weasley can help…GET YOUR FINGERS OFF THAT COOKIE POTTER!” Severus yelled, seeing the fingers press on the nearest cookie. 

Harry closed his eyes and ignored it, curling his fingers over the plump warm dark cookie; his mouth watered. 

“POTTER!”

Harry bit the inside of his lip, the fingers almost crushing it; opening his eyes to slits he saw Snape move quickly and try and grab for his wrist, Harry pulled the cookie with it, away from Snape and plunked the whole cookie into his mouth; it folding in two, crumbs falling from his chewing mouth. 

Severus breathed deeply and snarled, “Boy…” 

Harry opened his eyes fully; looking at Snape the man was not happy in the slightest. 

He shrugged at him, muttering around the half chewed cookie in his mouth. 

“What did you just say?” Severus narrowed his eyes at him. 

Swallowing around the rest, he breathed then said, “’tis my cookie now…’tis in here now…” he patted his stomach, trying to not smile broadly and chuckle at the expression on the older man’s face. 

“Why I…get out, before I ring your neck Potter.” Severus warned, snarling viciously in his direction. 

Harry knowing the warning, pushed his chair back making it rock on its heels and bolted from the room, running upstairs to his bedroom and slamming the door; he leaned against it, breathing deeply and started to laugh, it was borderline hysterics. 

Starting to choke for air, he slowly clamed down; he pushed himself up from the floor and sat on his bed, still chuckling slightly. 

~~  
Down in the kitchen, Severus was leaning against the counter, breathing deeply; his eyes closed shut. That boy was going to drive him mental. 

Several minutes of calmly telling himself, he wasn’t going to do harm to the boy no doubt now upstairs, he opened his eyes; breathing a sigh and walked over to the table; picking up a cooling cookie he bit into it slowly, savoring the delicious tastes. 

The doorbell rang, the sound breaking Severus out of his tasting trance. 

He climbed to his feet, popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth; he walked to the door and opened it coming face to face with Remus Lupin; the Werewolf. 

“What are you doing here wolf?” He muttered, the cookie still half in his mouth. At the raised eyebrow he swallowed scowling, “why are you here?” he said again, slowly. 

“Am I not allowed to visit my honorary Godson, Severus?” Remus asked. 

“Hmm…I suppose you are…he’s probably somewhere upstairs.” He said, a look of mild disgust on his face. 

Remus head moved to the side, “is he?” 

Harry’d heard the doorbell ring from the quietness of the house and walked silently and slowly down the stairs, standing at the bottom he looked like a reprimanded young child. 

Severus looked at the wolf and half turned, seeing Potter on the stairs; his eyes flashed for a moment before he said, “hmm, I suppose he isn’t. Well there you are, you can have family time now.” He closed the door just as Remus slipped through, almost catching his cloak as it closed. 

Severus eyed the boy then turned and walked back into the kitchen; Harry looked at Remus and hurried to walk after Severus; the wolf followed. 

“Stay out” Severus said quietly, not turning as he shoved his hands into the sink. 

“I…”Harry began, only to be cut off. 

“I said. Stay Out.” Severus turned, sloshing water onto the floor; he glared at it then shifted his head up and glared at Harry. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“But…”Harry started again, this time to be cut off by the wolf. 

“What’s going on?” Remus asked, wondering. 

“Nothing Lupin; Go, go talk with Lupin” Severus said, trying not to snarl. 

Harry was trying to apologize, but Snape wasn’t letting him. He’d been up in his room for a bit, after he’d clamed down he’d had time to think about it. They were Snape’s cookies and he wasn’t allowed to have them, yet he’d taken one anyway and he’d been rude and smart at him. 

Snape hadn’t been that angry at him in ages; it’d been like that for a while when he’d moved in but after they got to know each other a little and been living together for some time they’d sort of come to a truce. 

He barely ever insulted him at all anymore, yet Harry’d gone and done that and gotten him angry. 

Harry continued to stand there in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Snape. 

“I said…Go, talk to Lupin” Severus said slowly, clenching his teeth.

“But I want…”Harry started. 

“You want what Potter. You want what.” He spat. 

Harry let out a noise in his throat, closed his eyes and turned; rushing out of the room. 

Remus narrowed his eyes, “what’d you do Snape?” 

“Me?” Severus snorted, “I haven’t done anything Lupin, it’s him that’s done it” 

“Oh? And what’d he do then?” 

“Ask the brat. I’m in no mood for this.” Severus said, turning and shoving his hands back into the scolding water. 

He heard the wolf sigh behind him and leave the kitchen, Severus hung his head; sighing loudly himself and began viciously scrubbing a pot. 

Harry sniveled and rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt; he had no idea why Snape being cruel to him now was doing this to him, before it hadn’t bothered him as much. 

He shook his head, hearing someone coming in his direction; assuming it would be Remus and not Snape. 

“Hey cub, what’s the matter?” He said, crouching down beside the chair Harry was slouched in. 

Harry shook his head, “’tis nothing…”he muttered. 

“Come now, it’s something…” Remus said gently. 

Harry shook his head again, “I don’t wanna talk about it, Moony” 

Remus nodded, “Alright cub, what do you want to talk about instead?” 

He rubbed Harry’s knee and stood, finding another chair and sat down across from him. 

Harry shrugged, “How’s everyone?” 

“They're alright, have you been out of the house?” Remus asked gently. 

Harry nodded and looking through his fringe; he saw Remus eyes light up, “Just to see Hermione at the bookshop, Ron was there too. I ran into Draco in the Menagerie, he was buying a kitten for his son…you know about that?” Harry asked. 

Remus nodded, “Yes I’ve heard bits and pieces, seen it in the prophet as well…I haven’t seen Hermione and Ron in a while, how are they?” 

“They're good, Hermione’s getting bigger” Harry smiled and laughed a little. 

“Yes well she is heavy with…their second child?” Remus asked; Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, their really happy…they're going to help Draco get more custody of his child” 

“Oh that’s nice to see, helping out an old school rival” he sounded a little bewildered. 

“Yeah well…I sorter offered Draco, we made a truce in the Menagerie. And when we got to the bookshop and told Hermione and Ron, they agreed. Well, Hermione mainly, because that’s her area of work really…” Harry shrugged still smiling a little. 

Remus nodded, watching him. “How’s Tonks and Teddy?” Harry wondered. 

“They're good, thanks for asking cub. Teddy turned 8 a bit ago, asked about why you weren’t there…again…He’s playing on his school Quidditch team” he said the last on a brighter note. 

“I hope he knows I’m sorry, I’ll get him something. Oooh yeah; what player?” Curious about his own Godson; he hadn’t seen him in awhile. 

“Chaser” Remus laughed quietly, “He loves it, he said. He asks about you; not seeing you often, he wondered if you were doing alright, you are aren’t you cub?” 

Harry sighed, wondering that himself. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just sorter made Snape mad before; I’ll work it out…” Harry sighed, smiling encouragingly. 

They sat there in the library for a while, till Remus said he should get back to his wife; she’d be wondering where he’d got off too. Harry asked him to tell Tonks and Teddy, Hi. 

Remus nodded and he’d left, telling Harry to get out more and visit everyone, tell them he was getting better. 

He’d only hesitated slightly on the ‘getting’ part, and smiled, hugged Harry and then left. 

Harry was left sitting in the library by himself, thinking and avoiding even looking at Snape. 

He could smell the food being cooked for dinner, but he didn’t go in; he continued to sit there listening to Snape eat by himself. 

He could feel his eyes itch with burning tears, but he rubbed his eyes, making them go away. 

~~

In the kitchen, Severus sat in his chair; putting a fork full of food into his mouth quietly, the boy hadn’t left that library since the werewolf had left. And he’d not come to dinner, his chair was empty as was the plate Severus had set out. 

He supposed he hadn’t really expected Harry to come to dinner; he’d been cruel to the lad. 

Harry’d tried to apologize and he’d cut him off, though he reflected to himself as he ate; it’d been a stupid thing to get angry over. A cookie? Really?

Though he had asked Harry not to touch them, maybe it was time to start letting someone taste his cookies too? Instead of keeping them all to himself? 

He let his fork clatter to the plate, suddenly his appetite was gone. 

He stood, putting the food into the fridge and took down his cookie jar; he’d put the newly made one’s in with the others; he took out a clean plate and pulled out a handful of cookies, placing them neatly on the plate. 

He charmed them with a preservation spell, so they wouldn’t go stale and replacing his jar back on the shelf, he left the kitchen and headed for his lab. 

Harry continued to sit in the library till he could hear when Severus went to bed; he stood, stretching his sleeping muscles and headed for the kitchen; he walked straight to the fridge, picking out the plate that had obviously meant to be his at dinner, closing the fridge he turned and stopped, looking at the table; with the plate filled with Severus cookies. 

He swallowed, took a breath, turned and walked out the kitchen and headed up the stairs to bed. 

He hadn’t seen the note, ‘Here, for you. I apologize, Happy Birthday. SS’ 

~~ 

Harry plunked himself down on the bed, his door closed; he sobbed quietly as he ate his now heated up with a warming charm; food. 

What was wrong with him? Why did it hurt when Severus was angry at him now, when it hadn’t before? 

Finishing his food, he pushed the plate to the floor; not caring in the slightest when it smashed. He curled up into a ball on his side, pulling the covers up; he sobbed himself to sleep. 

Morning~ 

Severus yawned and attended to his morning ablutions, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen he stopped, staring at the untouched plate of cookies. 

He furrowed his brow, moving closer; not even the note had been touched. He sighed, he’d really messed up, hadn’t he? 

He sat down heavily in the chair, placing his head in his hands. 

~~   
Upstairs Harry yawned and rubbed his grubby eyes, forgetting all about the smashed plate, he flung his legs to the side and planted his un-socked feet on top of it. 

He screwed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw; inside he was screaming. 

Moving his feet gingerly up away from the smashed plate he slid further down the bed and hopped off, placing his feet very gently on the carpet. He still winced; he’d have to check his feet when he got to the bathroom. 

Walking slowly and gingerly to the bathroom, he placed his feet up on the edge of the bath; looking, the bottom of his feet were cut up badly, almost to shreds; perhaps a mild exaggeration on his mind’s part, but it certainly felt that way to him. 

Stepping into the shower, he cleaned the blood and fluff from his feet, wincing and flinching as he did so; cleaned the rest of him and hopped out of the shower; toweling himself dry and doing anything else he needed to in the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom to change. 

Doing that, he stepped gently all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen; there he met the sight of Severus Snape sitting with his head in his hands, the plate of cookies from last night; pushed to the floor. 

He stared at them for a moment, and then quietly sat down; his now covered in cloth feet lifted from the floor. 

Severus sighed, lifting his head he started slightly when he saw Harry staring at him; he’d not heard him come in. 

“Morning…” He greeted huskily, standing from his seat and bending down to clean up the plate he’d pushed to the floor. 

“Morning…” Harry said quietly, watching him. 

Picking up the pieces gingerly in his fingers he pushed them one by one into the bin. There was to many pieces to ‘Reparo’ back together. He sighed, looking at the cookies. 

He closed his eyes; swallowed and picking them up shoved them into the bin too. 

He continued to stand there looking out the window till he heard a slight noise behind him, he half turned. “Yes?” He said quietly. 

Harry bit his lip, “I cut my feet…” He whispered, instead of asking the question why the plate and the cookies had been smashed on the floor. 

Severus brow furrowed, “Cut your feet?” He asked perplexed. 

Harry nodded slowly, turning in his seat and peeling his socks free with a couple of winces. He looked up into onyx eyes when he felt the man kneel in front of him. 

“How did you do this?” Severus asked, eyeing the cut up feet. 

Harry swallowed thickly, “I pushed the plate to the floor last night and I forgot it was there…” He muttered. 

“Oh…I see…”Severus said, gently running his wand along the gashes. 

Harry’s toes wiggled in front of him and he heard an intake of breath, “stop moving, you want me to do this right, Harry” he muttered, continuing to move his wand over the feet. 

When he was finished he waved his wand and a vile appeared, “take this. There’ll be no scaring” He pushed the vile to Harry’s lips. 

Harry didn’t move his hands from his lap and just wrapped his lips around the top of the vile, gulping the disgusting tasting liquid down. 

Severus watched him, his fingers gripping the vile tightly. 

Harry pulled his head back, licking his lips and making a face. Severus nodded, knowing why and pulled the vile back, waving his wand once again to return it to his Laboratory. 

He looked at the feet and saw the scars disappear and nodded, “There you are” 

He lifted himself from his knees and started to gather ingredients from the fridge for breakfast. 

Harry watched him, continuing to sit sideways on his chair and wonder. But he couldn’t find the courage to ask. 

He sat there just watching for ages while Severus made them both breakfast; Pancakes and bacon and scrabbled eggs. 

There was a sudden knock on the door; Severus paused in his movement and half turned in that direction, Harry stood. “I’ll get it…” Severus nodded silently and went back to cooking. 

Opening the door, Harry stared at Ron and Hermione…And Draco. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked confused, they’d visited before but that was when he’d been a lot worse and he’d not even gone down stairs to let them in; well except Draco of course, they werent friends then. 

“We thought we’d come and see you, mate.” Ron said, seeming to stop Hermione from saying something. 

Harry furrowed his brow for a minute, but left it; shrugging slightly. 

“Well alright…come in…” Harry said bewildered slightly. 

“Here…”Draco pushed something into his hands. 

He looked at it for a moment as he shut the door, “What’s this?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “what do you think it is, it’s a gift Potter” 

“Well yeah…I know that, but why are you giving me a gift?” Harry asked perplexed, still staring at the box. 

“Apparently it’s your birthday, so I thought I would get you something…as I am here…” Draco trailed off nervously. 

Harry’s head shot up, his mouth forming an ‘O’ 

He laughed sheepishly, “Oh…right, yeah.” He nodded his head once. 

Ron and Hermione laughed at him, removing their presents from their pockets; “Mum wanted you to come over for a party, but we didn’t know if you really wanted to see so many people all at once. So we came bearing gifts from everyone” Ron said, continuing to pull out and un-shrink presents, placing them on the table in the hallway. 

Harry nodded, grateful they’d thought ahead; he really wasn’t ready to see so many people at once yet.   
“Come on…”He muttered, walking off into the kitchen where he met the sight of a lot of food. 

He blinked owlishly for a moment, “Uhmmm…” 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Sit. Eat” 

Harry looked at him a moment, then was pushed into a seat from behind by Draco. “Gee Potter sit already.” He laughed. 

Draco sat in the chair to his right, Ron in the chair to his left and Hermione next Ron; Harry looked up at Severus. “Are you going to sit down?” Harry asked quietly. 

Severus bit the inside of his mouth, looking around the table; he sighed, “Do you want me to sit with you?” Severus asked, ignoring the stares from the other occupants. 

Harry furrowed his brow; he nodded slowly, “Yes…”

Severus looked at him, nodded and sat; he didn’t put anything on his plate though, he wasn’t feeling very hungry. 

Harry took his eyes off Severus as he sat; he piled his plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs, leaving the pancakes and syrup for after. He hmm’d to himself in pleasure; the food was great. 

Everyone at the table started to eat but Severus; he sat, not feeling hungry at all and just watched. 

Swallowing around his scrambled eggs, Draco looked between Harry and Severus; brow furrowed in confusion; something was going on…

He continued to watch them as he ate. 

Harry looked through his fringe at Severus, sitting across the table from him; sitting there looking uncomfortable. He swallowed his mouthful, “You don’t have to sit with us if you don’t want too…” 

Severus lifted his head from staring at his empty plate, he’d drifted off into thought; “Sorry?” He closed his eyes a second and shook his head to clear it. 

“You don’t have to sit with us if you don’t want too…”Harry muttered. 

“Oh. Mmmn, Sorry; I’m rather not feeling hungry…” 

Harry nodded, not looking him in the eyes; but at the plate in front of him empty of all food. 

Harry bit his lip, his eyes starting to water a bit; he shook his head, frustrated. What was wrong with him? 

Everyone else at the table stopped and looked at him, “Harry are you alright?” Hermione asked gently. 

He didn’t answer, eyes closed tight and trying not to whimper or sob. 

Severus sighed, “He’s fine. It’s me, I’ll go.” Severus said quietly. 

He stood, pushing out his chair and left the room; he went to his room, opening up a chest full of letters and photographs, a flower encased in glass. 

He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply; he cleared his throat and looked through the photos; finding one that for Harry, he would give up. 

He cleared his throat once more, closing the lid and replacing it back in his wardrobe. 

He stood from his kneeling position and headed back out the door, photo gripped gently in his hand. He stood down the hall from the kitchen, took a deep breath then walked ahead through the door; standing behind Harry, he lent over, pushed the plate away and laid the photograph in front of him. 

Harry watched his plate get pushed away without protest and stared at the photo that replaced it; it was of his mother; of Lily Evans. 

He was afraid to touch it, incase he somehow crinkled the edge or something; he turned slowly in his seat to stare up at Severus. 

Severus sighed, blinking a little more frequently then usual; he watched Harry. 

He tilted his head at the photo, “it’s yours. Have it.” 

Everyone stared at him now, Severus voice was husky as he spoke the words; they noticed the way he was breathing and the way he was blinking. 

“Sir…Are…Are you alright?” Harry asked, biting his lip and staring at him. 

Severus snorted, closing his eyes. He nodded a little, “I’m fine, that is yours now.” 

Harry turned his head back to the picture, “Are you sure…?” Harry asked looking at it. 

Severus eyes traveled over Harry’s back, he nodded. “Yes.” He said huskily, he had to get out of there before he shed a tear. 

“Happy Birthday Harry” He whispered, turning on his heel and walking out the kitchen, heading for the coat rack, he shrugged on his coat and left, closing the door gently behind him. 

It wasn’t till he got outside that he realized it was spitting, he shrugged. 

~~

“Oh, Harry…”Hermione said gently, watching him. 

Harry bit his lip and sniveled a bit, he smiled watery. “I’m okay.” He said nodding. 

“I’ll be right back…” he stood, picking up the photo and cradling it in his hands gently as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom; he placed it on the bed; rummaging through his things to find a frame. 

Finding one he ran over to the bed, stopping centimeters from where the plate was smashed, he took out his wand and vanished it; picked up the photo and placed it gently in the frame and stood it on his beside table. 

He smiled at it. “Thank you Severus.” He said quietly, speaking the man’s given name for the first time.   
He pressed his fingers to the glass and the moving picture beneath it; and smiled again; running out the room he continued to smile as he slid to a stop in the kitchen, in front of the table. 

“You ok mate?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah I’m great.” Harry said smiling; he sat down at the table. “Pancakes?” He asked cheerfully. 

His friends laughed; Draco his friend now too. “Yeah, give us some pancakes, Potter” Draco said laughingly. 

Harry laughed too, poking his tongue; he dished out some pancakes for himself and his friends. Each putting what they wanted on it; his only consisted of syrup. 

His eyes strayed up to the cookie jar as he ate; thoughts from earlier invading his mind; were those cookies Severus had pushed to the ground for him? 

He bit his lip, fork poised in front of his mouth; when he’d rushed down the stairs he’d taken a moment to notice that Severus coat was missing; so he wasn’t at home anymore, he’d gone out…he sighed. 

Draco catching onto it and his gaze lifted a brow; “Is that the jar?” He asked mischievously. 

Harry’s gaze turned to him, then back to the jar; he nodded. “Yeah…” 

“Why don’t we get into it? I mean, he let you before right…?” Draco started to rise, but Harry grabbed his shirt sleeve and shook his head, pulling him back down. 

“No…don’t Draco…” 

Draco pouted, “Oh why not? It’s your birthday right, have some fun. Sneak into a cookie jar!” 

Harry let out a laugh, but shook his head. “No. I would of..but…we shouldn’t do that now” 

Remus Lupin’s House~ 

Severus knocked on the door, well more pounded on it really; he was freezing. 

“Lupin let me in!” he yelled. 

Seeing the door open a second later he stepped back a couple steps, “Severus, Severus Snape…on my doorstep?” Remus asked, amused and bewildered. 

“Just let me in wolf” he half sneered. 

Remus chuckled seeing the state he was in, he pushed the door open wider; “Alright, come in” He nodded. 

Severus wiped his feet on the doormat, then hung his coat where he was directed too; “Dora would kill me if that was on the floor, come on…you look freezing, why you out in the rain anyway?” 

Severus humphed, “Yes well, I couldn’t stand being in that house with Potter’s friends…So I went for a walk, hadn’t known it was starting to rain till I was outside.” He shrugged sitting down in the indicated chair. 

Remus nodded, disbelieving; “When they were over here earlier I was under the impression that you had asked them there in the first place, young Draco was with them as well.” 

“Why are you under that impression” he didn’t look at Remus when he said this, but around the kitchen. 

“Because Hermione said it, to be so” He chuckled, when he saw the scowl form. 

He turned around and fixed the kettle with tea; “Did Harry get the present I left for him last night?” Remus asked. 

“Hmm? I don’t know, I didn’t know you left one.” Severus answered. 

“Ahhh, I left it on the table in the hallway; I expect that’s where the others will go; I’m sure he’ll find it.” The kettle whistled and he pulled it off, taking out two cups and some sugar. 

Pouring the tea, he asked; “Milk Severus?” when he got ‘hmmm’ in return he poured some milk into Severus’ as well, “how many sugars?” 

“Just two…” Severus said. 

Remus nodded, adding exactly that to both cups and headed back to the table; his wand hovering a tray of cakes and cookies. 

Severus groaned when he saw the cookies, “Something wrong Severus?” 

“Cookies…” Severus muttered to himself, but Remus seemed to hear it. 

“Cookies? What’s wrong with cookies…I thought you make your own?” Remus asked perplexed. 

“I do…its complicated Lupin. You need not know…” Severus told him, rubbing his cheek and taking a sip of tea. 

Remus nodded slowly; “Alright…” he grabbed a cake and bit into, then took a sip of his own hot tea. 

“Where is your wife?” Severus asked, curious to make conversation. 

“At her mother’s house I believe…” Remus answered, eyes narrowed in thought. 

Severus nodded, taking another sip from his cup. 

They sat in silence for some time before Remus broke it, “Perhaps you should be heading back to Grimmauld…for Harry’s birthday. I’m sure he’d want you there…” He was hesitant in adding the last part, unsure if that was what his cub would want or even why his honorary cub would want that. 

Severus hmm’d, drinking down the last of his tea. “Yes I suppose so…it was…nice, thanks Lupin.” He seemed unsure. 

Remus chuckled, “Don’t mention it Snape…now get back to Harry and wish him a Happy Birthday from myself, Dora and Teddy.” 

He walked with Snape to the door, holding it open for him. “Right, will do then…” He sounded distracted once more. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything that you wish to talk about Severus?” Remus asked gently. 

Severus shook his head, “No…bye Lupin” 

Remus nodded slowly and closed the door as Severus walked to the gate and apparated. 

Apparating back on the street of Grimmauld Place, he hurried across to the gate and opened the unlocked door; when he got inside, he could hear laughing coming from the sitting room. 

He hung up his wet cloak and casting a drying charm on himself, when he found his wand in his hidden pocket, walked into the sitting room to find Harry curled into a ball laughing at his feet. 

He stared down at him, perplexed. 

“Heee-hee-llooo…” Harry puffed, sitting up. He yanked on Severus leg and pulled him down, Severus grunted as his knees hit the carpet. 

“Thanks for that Potter…what are you all doing?” He looked around the room, there seemed to be a lot of wrapping paper on the floor. 

Calming himself enough to answer, Harry told him; “We’re opening my presents, we’d just opened Fred and George’s when you walked through the door” 

“Which door, this door or the actual door?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Actual door…”Harry said, staring at him strangely. 

Harry moved over closer to him, his face inches from Severus’ own; “hey did you walk through that spray…Draco sprayed something as you walked through this door…”He pointed at the door. 

“Your hair is green…” he giggled and pushed himself away, crawling on his hands and knees over to another present yet to be opened. 

“My hair is…what?” Severus blinked, running his fingers through his hair. 

Draco leaned down from the crouch and stage whispered seriously, “your hair is green Sev’us” 

Severus turned and eyed him, “what have you all taken?” he asked, generally starting get a little worried. 

“Oh it’s harmless, just one of Fred and George’s pranks for Harry.” Ron answered him matter a factly, it was all very surreal feeling. 

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, dispelling his hair back to black. 

He crawled his way over to Harry, not feeling like standing then sitting back down on his knees. “Remus said Happy Birthday, from him...Teddy and…Dora.” He said quietly into Harry’s ear. 

Harry shivered, “Tonks?” Severus nodded. 

Harry nodded back, “ok cool. Uhm, I think I saw Remus present in the pile somewhere just before…”He pushed the box he was opening away and started searching for it. 

“Harry, just—“

“FOUND IT!” Harry cut him off. 

“—open the one you had…” he muttered the rest to himself, shaking his head; he watched Harry open Remus, his wife and Teddy’s gift. 

It was a pare of new Dragon Hide Quidditch gloves. “Wicked” Harry smiled, pulling them out and putting them on the pile that only now caught Severus’ notice. 

“That’s a lot of stuff…”Severus trailed off, staring at it as Harry unwrapped more and added them to the pile. 

“I know, isn’t it great?! It’s the most of gotten…” Harry said sounding much like a small child. 

Severus turned and looked at him, “most you’ve gotten since when?” 

Harry stopped and looked at him, “the most I've gotten…” he shrugged. 

“You mean you’ve never gotten presents like this before?” he asked. 

“Well yeah…” he stopped completely and turned to Severus. 

“I mean, my relatives never gave me anything except the broken toys of Dudley’s when he no longer wanted them. Besides that they never acknowledged I had a birthday at all…or acknowledged me for anything but when I did the chores. 

When I went to Hogwarts; and I met Hagrid, Dumbledore, the Weasley’s and Hermione and Neville and everyone; was the first I’d actually gotten anything, or had a birthday with anyone but myself and chores.” He shrugged, smiling sadly. 

Severus was staring at him, gob smacked by what he heard; that was new to him. 

“You haven’t seen them since you got out of Hogwarts and after you destroyed Voldemort?” Severus asked curious. 

Harry snorted and sneered, “Why would I do that, they treated me like dirt” 

Severus sighed, just the night before he’d treated Harry exactly that same way. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

Harry snorted again, “Hah. Don’t worry about it, I’m over them. I have better family now, even if they aren’t by blood. These guys and everyone else will always be my true family.” 

Severus nodded, “Yes, but that wasn’t what I was apologizing for…” 

Harry looked at him, “what are you apologizing for?” 

“For treating you that way last night, I shouldn’t have done that…I shouldn’t have gotten angry and lashed out at you because of a cookie” he snorted at himself. 

“Oh…that, Uhm its ok” Harry said awkwardly, he’d not actually expected him to come out and say the words. He’d just accepted the present of the photo as his apology. 

“I’ve forgiven you anyway…you gave me a photo of my mother. Thank you” Harry said, he took a deep breath and flung himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man. 

Severus was shocked; he hadn’t expected Harry to fling himself into his arms; he’d not hugged someone since Lily, but he did now. He hugged her son, back. “Your welcome Harry” He nodded into the messy hair. 

Pulling Harry back, he held him at arms reach and looked into the green of his eyes; so like his mothers; “Go on, open the rest of your presents’ birthday boy” Severus chuckled.


	3. The Morning After; Cookies Are Shared, Feelings Are Recognized and the Cow Returns

  
Author's notes: Over all summary in first chapter. 

 

* * *

Harry woke up with his head pounding and neck sideways, apparently he was lying with half his body on the sofa and the rest of it on the floor. 

He groaned, a hand suddenly helped pull him by his arm into a proper sitting position, “Here you go, Hangover Potion and a Pepper Up” Severus handed the potions to him, placing them in his hands and wrapping his fingers around them for him. “Drink, you’ll feel better.” 

Harry moaned as he sat up further, gulping down the potions he needed. He gagged on one of them; not sure which, but he got it down. 

He sighed, sitting still; waiting for the effects to kick in and make him feel better. “You had a wild night last night…Drinking…Ahhh yes, that does that to you. Your friends are in the kitchen, we let you sleep.” Severus said quietly chuckling, pushing the vial’s to the floor. 

Feeling better, Harry pushed himself up from the sofa slightly; “Well I don’t feel perfect, but it’ll do. Okay…” he muttered. 

Severus chuckled “come on, up you get” he helped Harry to his feet, walking him to the kitchen; he pushed him gently to sit down in the seat. 

“Remember anything from last night Potter?” Draco asked amused, seeing his face; he himself barely remembered anything, but he did remember that kiss to the lips though… 

“Uuuuhhh…” Harry screwed up his eyes to try and remember but his brain was still working around the fuzziness to even co-operate with the rest of his body, let alone think. 

Draco snorted, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you work through that fuzziness then you tell me…later, if you remember at all…” He smirked in amusement. 

Ron and Hermione eyed Harry then Draco then Severus; Hermione remembered; she’d not been able to drink, what with her being pregnant; she’d sat with Severus talking, why the three boys drank themselves unconscious. 

She was sure Severus remembered too; he’d only drunk some scotch every once and a while; continuing to chat with her about Draco’s case involving more custody of his son and other such matters. 

Draco seemed to remember something too, by his question; she wasn’t sure what exactly that was though. 

And Ron was at the moment, continuing to shove pancakes into his mouth. 

Severus remembered things perfectly; 

 

'"I dare you to go kiss Snape…” Ron had muttered groggily, sloshing around his drink.

“Ok…” Harry’d wobbled himself over to Severus chair and flopped himself in his lap, dislodging the book open there that he was going to show Hermione. He’d looked up at the face looking down at his, they’d locked eyes and Harry’d leaned forward seemingly less drunk then a moment before and pressed his lips to Severus own. 

He could taste the alcohol on Harry’s breath, could taste it with his tongue invading his mouth; his eyes had shifted to the side to look at Hermione then shifted back when he felt hands grip his shirt, popping the top couple of buttons off. 

The hands had moved between the folds of his open shirt and trailed along his; starting to heat up, flesh; he brought his own hands up to Harry’s hair and kissed him hard. 

But he’d pulled away after that, pushing Harry’s hands from his skin and pushed Harry from his lap. He groaned when he’d pushed Harry off, the boys bottom had slid across an aching hardness that had grown when they’d kissed. 

Harry had stumbled and shrugged, crawling back over to their little circle and they continued to play games together; himself, Ron and Draco.

Severus had looked at Hermione and she’d only raised her eyebrows and run a finger over her lip. “I’ll keep quiet, but sooner or later you’ll have to tell him.” She said it quietly a moment or two later. 

Severus had sighed and nodded, leaning over the edge of his chair to pick up the book.' 

 

Severus shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. 

Harry was staring at him, “You alright?” 

“I’m perfectly fine thank you, what about you?” Severus asked. 

“Better thanks.” Harry said, rubbing his neck. 

“Good” Severus said, placing a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him, “Drink.” 

Harry nodded and grabbed for the goblet, gulping down as much as he could in one breath. “Mmmn, that’s good” he hmm’d to himself. 

“So how are you guys?” He looked to Ron and Draco, skimming over Hermione; only just remembering she was pregnant and couldn’t have drunk. “Oh crap” His head swung back to her. 

“Sorry…I completely forgot. Ron your such a complete tosser; Drinking when your wife can’t” Harry accused, now looking at Ron. 

“Relax Harry, I had fun. I talked with Severus, besides you three are quite amusing to watch when drunk.” She laughed. 

All three scowled at her, “Glad you were amused…”Harry said petulantly, mirroring Draco’s expression in words. 

Ron shrugged and went back to eating pancakes. 

“So Harry, remember yet?” Draco asked with a curious air. 

“Uhmmm…” Harry uttered, trying to remember;

 

'“Potter come on you Hufflepuff? I thought you were a Gryffindor?! Buck up and kiss the man already!” Draco’d stage whisper, yelled.

Harry’d taken the biggest deep breath, straightened himself up and rushed over to the older man’s chair, sat in his lap dislodging some kind of book and crashed his lips to the man’s. 

He slipped his tongue inside, the man responding and pushed his hands between them, popping buttons on the man’s shirt; he’d run his finger’s over Severus’ heated skin. 

Then seconds after a rather bruising end to the kiss, he’d been shoved off the comfortable lap with a hard on and been sprawled on the floor. 

Shaking his head and shrugging to himself, he’d crawled back over to their little corner circle, or as much of a circle you could have with only three people.

After that they’d continued their game, but it’d gotten fuzzier the longer they played and the more they’d drunk.' 

He remembered something else though...Something else that occurred during that game; only with Draco. 

'“I dare myself…wait for it. Wait for it! I dare myself to snog Draco silly!” He’d squealed, completely drunk. 

The guy in question was slouched over, gurgling into his drink and giggling, “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Dwacooooooo” 

Draco’d looked up, his eyes wide, then seconds later Harry’d been on top of him and they’d made out. Only this time it was longer then the one with Snape; mainly because Draco was drunk too and he didn’t have a chair to sit in and push Harry out of.' 

 

Harry shook his head much the same way Severus had done earlier; he looked at the man; realizing that must have been what the man was doing; remembering back to last night, and most likely that kiss. 

It may have been short, but it’d been more intense then Draco’s and less messy and drunkish; Harry’d been less drunk when he’d snogged Severus, having still had some of his inhibitions left. 

When he’d snogged Draco, he’d not had any. 

…Perhaps that was why he’d not had a love life with Ginny? Because he hadn’t fancied her like he thought, because he fancied the male persuasion, not the female? 

He snorted; it’d be just like him to be gay. 

“So, Harry? Do you remember anything?” Draco asked. 

Harry nodded; “Yeah, a bit…I kissed you, but I think we were pretty far gone then; not sure how either of us would remember that…” he turned to Severus, his head tilted. 

“I kissed you” he said nervously. 

Severus raised an eyebrow in question, “yes, you did” 

Harry licked his lips; he really wasn’t sure where he should go with that. 

‘Did Severus like it? Or did he hate it, is that why he pushed me off?...but then, why did he kiss me back?’ Harry thought to himself, still staring into the onyx eyes of Severus Snape. 

“You called my friends, and they came here for me. You set those cookies out for me the night before to say you were sorry. And you gave me one of your pictures of my mother for my birthday. And you actually hugged me, and said sorry.” Harry mused out loud, to himself. 

Everyone at the table was listening to him, especially Severus. 

“You did all those things, and you even stayed here in this house with me; but you didn’t have too, no one asked you to live here. They just asked you to watch me…but you did move in here, and you weren’t as venomous as you used to be to me. 

So it never hurt me, but the other day before Remus came over and during then, when you told me to get out and stuff, after what I did…the ‘cookie incident’” He laughed at that, “it did hurt me…I’ve been like that for a while now, just little things really…I think I know why now……” he trailed off, his eyes returning to Severus. 

“Last night, when I kissed you…you kissed me back, but then pushed me away…”Harry shook his head, “I don’t understand that…” he blinked, then closed his eyes; he was frustrated and his head was starting to hurt again. 

Severus shook his head looking at him, sighed then leaned close; he brushed his lips against Harry’s lightly then pulled back. 

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Severus for a moment, then smiled; he leaned forward himself, Severus moving in too, and they kissed; gently and passionately. 

Till someone muttered ‘gross I’m trying to eat…’ and they pulled apart to laugh and stare at Ron. 

“Mr. Weasley do grow up…” It was weak and he went back in to taste Harry’s lips. 

Harry pulled away and laughed, “I should go brush my teeth and wash my mouth…it can’t taste that great; with potions and alcohol…” Harry said sheepishly. 

Severus shrugged, “No, but…” He shrugged again and kissed Harry once more, before he was pushed away himself; leaned up against the chair, Harry leaning over him, “I’m going to go do that, and then we can kiss ok? Severus.” He said smiling cheerfully. 

Severus nodded and smiled back, watching his Harry walk out the kitchen. 

“He’s a rather good kisser isn’t he, even when he is drunk” Draco chuckled, watching Severus. 

Severus turned his head, a small smile still on his face and nodded once. “Yes, he is. But he’s mine now. Draco.” 

Draco laughed, “Yeah I know, I’ve actually been eyeing someone…but I think he’s taken…” Draco trailed off. 

“Eyeing who?” Harry asked, walking back into the kitchen; looking fresh. 

“You lo’k bet’r” Ron mumbled around his mouthful. 

“Uuuuhhh yeah thanks Ron…” Harry shook his head amused, “eyeing who?” He turned to Draco as he sat in his chair, pushing it closer to Severus. 

“Uhm…Fred” His eyes looked anywhere but at the people at the table with shocked expressions. 

Ron spluttered, “As in Fred, my brother Fred?” 

Harry’s mouth was hanging open in his shock, “You like Fred?” 

Draco groaned but nodded. 

“Oh well, yeah I think they kind of come in a package deal…you know?” Harry said, matter a factly. 

Draco eyed him now, his face flushed scarlet. “Yeah I know, that’s why I said I think he’s taken” 

“Why not go for both of them then?” Severus asked, looking at Draco. 

Turning his head, Draco stared at him; not knowing what to say; “Well…I guess I could, I wouldn’t mind. But do they do that kind of thing?” 

Severus shrugged, and looked at Harry; “why you looking at me, I don’t know…they might?” 

Harry looked to Ron, “don’t ask me, I try and stay out of whatever they do; you could always go to their joke shop and ask them?” 

Draco looked at him, “wait, you’d be ok if I dated either one of your brothers, or both of them?” He asked incredulous. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders, “well we got a truce now, why not?” 

Draco nodded, “yeah I suppose so” he laughed, shaking his head. “go to their joke shop and just ask them?” 

Ron nodded at him. 

“I’m not a Gryffindor…that sounds like you need courage for that, come with me Potter?” 

Harry snorted, “Oh come on Draco! Your 25, I’m sure you can handle a couple of pranksters, you want to date them, get used to it and go by yourself.” 

Draco pouted, “Please?” 

Harry laughed, looking away. “Draco don’t do that.” 

“Come on Potter, Harry…please?” The puppy dog eyes were still in place when Harry’d turned around. 

“OH damn it! Fine, fine I’ll go with you…I want to get some stuff for Teddy anyway…” He shook his head; rolling his eyes. 

Draco smirked, “Great!” 

“Teddy?” Severus asked, curious. He’d heard the name mentioned the night before and to himself, while he was distracted. 

Harry turned to him, “Oh yeah, Uhm Remus’ son. My Godson actually, he’s 8 now.” 

“Ahhh…I see, I didn’t see anyone at the house?” Severus said. 

“He was probably somewhere with Tonks…” Harry answered. 

“Oh, yes Lupin did say something about her being at her mothers?” Severus questioned. 

Harry nodded, “He was most likely with her then; visiting his Grandmother” 

Severus stood, nodding his head; he walked over to his jar, pulling it from the shelf. 

“Here…” He took out one and handed it to Harry, then hesitantly he handed one out to Draco, Ron and Hermione. 

He grabbed one for himself then replaced the lid and put it back on the cupboard. 

Draco stared at it in awe, while Harry chuckled at him and bit into it; He hugged Severus and kissed him on the lips. “That was nice of you Severus.” 

Severus snorted and nodded, “Yes I know…but it probably is time I share them amongst friends…” 

Looking at Draco; he was still in awe and staring at the cookie, “Oh for Merlin’s sake, will you just eat the cookie already Draco.” Severus snapped at him, breaking Draco out of his cookie awing trance. 

He shook his head, “Sorry, I’ve been waiting years to actually even get close to one of these cookies let alone be allowed to eat one.” 

“Well hurry up and eat that so wanted cookie before I let Harry snatch it from you” He looked at his Harry and then back at Draco and smiled. 

Which slightly frightened Draco; as he looked at Harry, his eyes widened and he shoved the cookie into his mouth; closing it, as he felt the cookie melt, he moaned. “’Tis ‘ood co’kie” Draco mumbled, spitting out some of it. 

Harry finished with his cookie, turned his puppy eyes to Severus, Severus just chuckled and shook his head; rising from his seat he plucked another from the jar and handed it to Harry; but before the fingers could wrap around it, he pulled it out of reach. “Last one…I know their addictive to you…” 

Harry pouted; his eyes on the cookie. “Severus” he whined. 

Chuckling he placed the cookie in the out stretched hand and sat, pulling Harry from his own chair to sit in his lap. Harry made a noise then moaned; popping the cookie into his mouth. 

“Mmmn” 

Severus rubbed Harry’s thigh, Harry moaned again; less to do with the cookie and more to do with Severus fingers caressing his leg. 

“Why are they are addictive for Harry?” Hermione asked, already finished her cookie. 

Severus shrugged, “not sure…I know they are though” he continued to rub Harry’s thigh in little circles. 

Hearing Harry purr like a kitten. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm their so gooooooood” Harry licked his fingers of all crumbs and leaned further back into Severus. 

Severus chuckled, “Yes they certainly are Green Eyes” 

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, moaning low in his throat; Severus hand was traveling higher, it was now in the V of leg and groin. “Sev’us” Harry moaned, placing his hand on top of the questing one. 

Severus chuckled, “Yes?” 

“Not at the table…my friends are here.” Harry opened his eyes, turning his head slightly unable to actually look at Severus properly.   
“Alright later then, perhaps?” he continued to chuckle, rubbing his fingers on the skin under; Harry’s hand pushing down to stop him. 

“Ewwwww…Gross, mate get a room” Ron looked up, hearing it; then looked down at Harry’s lap. 

“Oh we will Ron, later though…right now, we’re sitting here with friends” Harry said, a warning in his tone, directed at Severus. 

Severus snorted softly and stilled his hand, “better?” 

Harry nodded his head, “Thank you; later when we have a bed and the house is empty but us” He whispered at Severus, quiet enough for him to hear but no one else; Not even Draco, who was sitting right beside them. His hand itching; like Harry’d done on several occasions when wanting those cookies. 

“Severus, Draco wants another cookie” Harry said. 

Severus head turned in Draco’s direction, watching the facial expressions and the itching hand; he hmm’d, taking out his wand and summoning his jar; the jar flew through the air to his hand, smacking it harder then he thought it would; he grunted. 

Placing the jar on the table top and removing the lid, he shoved his hand inside, removing one cookie. “One” he said, handing the cookie to Draco; who stared at it for a minute then gingerly placed part of it in his mouth and bit down. 

“Eats it more reverently then you do though…” Severus wondered aloud. 

Harry shrugged, “I’ve had more…” he went into silence for a minute, “speaking of which…” he inched his hand to the jar, then got it smacked away. 

“Owwww” he shook his hand, glaring at Severus who was smirking at him, waving his wand and putting his jar back on the shelf. 

“I said that was your last one; for now…their too addictive for you all at once.” 

Harry pouted, “Don’t pout at me, your not getting another one.” 

“When can I get another one?” he asked sweetly, still pouting. 

Severus hmm’d, thinking. 

“Maybe when there are no friends and we have a bed.” Severus said cheekily, plucking at Harry’s pants where it seemed unusually stretched tight. 

Harry moaned low in his throat and squirmed, “Ok…” he panted slightly. 

Someone’s watch beeped, and they all jumped at the unexpected noise. 

Ron looked down at his watch; ‘it’s work time, it’s work time’ the arrow pointed; “Oh…I forgot I had work today” he looked at Hermione then Harry and laughed sheepishly. 

“Glad for the hangover potion then?” Severus asked, a brow raised as Ron rose from his chair.

“Yeah thanks for that…” he nodded, “you want me to take you home ‘Mione?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

She shook her head, “No, you get to work. I’ll Floo home from here; your Floo Network’s still open isn’t it?” she asked them. 

Harry looked to Severus for an answer; he had no clue. 

Severus thought for a second, “Yes I think so…” 

She smiled, “ok good, I’ll do that then. Have a good day Ron” She leaned up and he leaned down to kiss her. 

“Eeeeeewww grossss, mate get a room” Harry threw Ron’s words back at him playfully; he laughed when he saw the scowl. 

“Oh shut up” He walked halfway out of the kitchen door, “Wait, mind if I use your Floo then?” he asked. 

Harry and Severus shook their heads; no they didn’t mind. 

Ron nodded and walked the rest of the way out of the kitchen and headed for the sitting room; throwing in the Floo powder he said clearing ‘Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Games and Sports’ then he was off through the grates, heading for the Ministry.

~~  
“So Hermione, what you got to do today?” Harry asked. 

She eyed him suspiciously, “nothing really, I was just going to sit at home and rest. No rush” 

Harry nodded slowly, “Oh…okay” 

“Draco?” 

Draco’s head lifted to look at him, “Uhm, I was hoping you’d come with me today?” 

“Oh…” Harry pursed his lips, ‘I suppose I could do that, then come back and shag Severus?’ 

“Uhm sure why don’t we do that now?” Harry nodded, trying to get up from Severus lap. 

“Why now?” Severus asked, pulling him back down. 

Harry whispered in his ear, “Well the sooner I do that, the sooner I can be back and can figure something out to get Hermione home quicker and we can shag” 

Severus choked, he coughed; “Yes, that does sound good. You go do that then, hurry back. I’ll work something out with Hermione.” He whispered back. 

Harry nodded, “come on then Draco, let’s go get you some Weasley Twins” Harry pulled Draco from his seat and kissed Severus on the way out, Draco was dragged behind for several meters before his brain caught up with him and jolted into action; He sped ahead and grabbed his jacket, slipped his feet into his shoes, waiting all of 10 seconds before he was out the door. 

“Come on Potter!” He yelled through the door. 

Harry rolled his eyes, his feet just slipped into his shoes; he opened the door and headed for the gate where Draco was waiting to apparate. 

“We side-alonging or something?” Harry asked amused. 

Draco stared at him sideways, then groaned, huffed and apparated; he was pretty sure Draco knew where the Twin’s Joke Shop was. 

Seconds later, Harry was standing beside him in front of the building. “You found it then? Good.” Harry said jokingly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Come on then…inside right?” Draco answered back, a bit of sarcasm leaking into his nervousness. 

“Yes Draco inside” They walked side by side into the shop; it was bustling with people of all ages; mainly just younger children and their parents or guardians. 

Spotting one of the Twins at the counter, Harry grabbed Draco’s shirt sleeve and dragged him in that direction. “Potter, quit dragging me” he growled, then stopped when he spotted the bright orange hair too, allowing Harry to drag him that way quietly. 

“Heya there Harry…and friend?” Fred questioned. 

“Hey, you know Draco; don’t you?” Harry asked. Fred nodded, amused. 

“Well, he wants to ask you and George something, he around?” Harry asked, looking around the shop. 

Fred turned this way and that, and then shrugged; smiling. 

“Freddie!! We need some more Dribble-Chews back there” George said over the noise as he came closer. 

Fred snickered when he saw Harry’s glare, “Been spending far to much time with Snape, Harry. You’ve picked up his glare…” 

George snickered too when he heard his brother, “Heya there Harry, oooooooooh and Malfoy. First time we’ve seen you out of that house and you bring a Malfoy?” He smiled. 

“What can we do for you?” George asked. 

“Malfoy here wants to ask us something Feorge” 

“Is that so Gred?” 

“Mmhm, it ‘tis” 

“What is it that you want to talk to us about I wonder?” he smiled enquiringly at Draco. 

Draco swallowed his mouth dry; he licked his lips; “Harry…” he whispered. 

Harry shook his head, “I got you here, the rest is up to you…” He turned to the Twins, “I’m going to look around the shop and get some things for Teddy. Take him back there, and he’ll talk with you” Harry pointed at their backroom. 

They followed his finger and nodded; one of them grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and pulled him along, the other chuckled behind Draco. “Have funnnn!” Harry called after them. 

“Good luck Dray” He whispered in their direction. 

Turning he look around the shop a couple times, spotting some things that Teddy might like, then headed back to the register where a young lady was now sitting; “Hey, I want to buy these…could you wrap them?” 

She looked up, “Sure…what paper?” she took the merchandise as she pointed at the wrapping paper to her right, he looked then spotted one of a chaser following a Quaffle; he pointed to that one. 

She nodded and started to wrap them, “Here you go, sir. 5 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 1 Knut, please” She asked, he handed the money; change given back and he was heading out the door with his present for Teddy. 

Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, he opened the door; took off his jacket and shoes and placed the present on the table in the front hall; peeking through the entrance to the kitchen he didn’t see anyone so he checked the sitting room; no one there either. 

Checking the Library, he came across Severus; sitting by himself reading an ancient looking book. 

“Where’s Hermione?” he asked, sidling up to Severus. 

“Home” he smirked, “Come here, Harry.” 

Harry smiled and moved to straddle Severus lap, “Mmmn” he moaned, deepening the sudden kiss. 

Severus grinned around the kiss, pulling Harry in closer to his body; Harry’s bottom rubbing against his cloth covered erection. 

Harry slipped his hand between them and pressed it to Severus chest; pulling on the edges, the buttons flew off the shirt, scattering around the room. 

Severus chuckled, “that’s the second time you’ve done that, they can only be Reparo’d so many times you know” He crashed his lips to Harry’s in a bruising kiss, running his hand up Harry’s leg. 

~~

Harry laughed himself, smiling then moved himself down in Severus lap, his head at the man’s chest; he licked around a hardened nipple, running his thumb over the other. 

Above him Severus moaned low in his throat, his hands squeezing Harry’s thighs; his mouth open around the nipple and his tongue flickering out to lick; Harry looked up at the man, seeing that his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted in a pant. 

Moving to the other nipple he licked that one a moment, his fingers now running over the one he’d wet; his other hand was moving slowly down to the man’s trousers, slipping his fingers beneath the button and popping it out. 

Parting the folds of the trousers, Harry slipped down to his knees, hitting the carpeted floor; biting his lip Harry slipped his hand inside under the briefs and wrapped his sweaty hand around the aching hardness, pulling it out. 

Above him he heard Severus moan again, his hand slipping down onto Harry’s shoulder; Harry didn’t look up, suddenly nervous to think that Severus eyes were open and watching him; he’d not done before what he was about to attempt. He hoped he did it well; licking his lips he tilted his head forward, his tongue poking out to lick the swollen wet head. 

Severus groaned when he felt the wet tongue flicker across his head, he’d opened his eyes to watch the boy go down, but he closed them again; realizing the boy looked nervous. 

Harry left his tongue out, licking and pressing it against the head, slit and the vein underneath. Encouraged by the groans and moans of Severus, Harry closed his eyes and bent his head the rest of the way, engulfing the entire length; or as much as he could get in without gagging. 

It was different…to have your mouth around another dick, but better; Harry half smiled around the member, watching for his teeth. 

He started to bob his head up and down, his hand doing the same around what he couldn’t fit; he felt Severus hand move from his shoulder to his hair, gripping on a few strands and groaning loudly. 

Getting into it now and moving his head faster up and down; running his tongue along the underside, they both moaned; neither of them noticing the knock on the door or the yelled question from outside. 

Their moans growing louder the longer Harry bobbed his head in Severus lap, and the pulling on Harry’s hair; the less they took notice of anything around them. 

~~ 

The door opened with a click and Remus slipped through, shucking off his coat and placing it on the rack, he furrowed his brows, hearing a slight noise from the Library. 

He headed in that direction, wondering if that’s where Harry was; why no one answered the door even when he’d yelled. 

He stepped quietly, even though no one was going to hear him; no one would of heard him if he’d suddenly sent off one of the Twins firecrackers. 

~~

Severus groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching; “Harry…” he whispered huskily. 

Hearing his name, Harry stopped what he was doing for a second but Severus grunted and pushed his head back down; a little rougher then he’d intended. Harry only gagged once and stayed where he was, humming around the thick length and bobbed his head faster. 

Severus gripped his hair harder; starting to groan louder. His head flew back and hit the chair with enough force to make it slightly rock. “Harry…” 

Harry’s eyes opened; he’d not realized he’d closed them. 

Looking up at Severus through half of his fringe, the other half in Severus closed fist; he knew what Severus was saying his name for; he was close to Cumming. Harry smirked around the cock and sped up his bobbing, his hand reaching further down to try and reach his balls. 

Severus watching this, reached his other hand down and pulled his pants just that little bit lower; Harry his hand finding them, squeezed. 

Just as Severus came, Remus entered the Library; standing and staring in the doorway for a moment before he croaked out, “Harry!” 

Swallowing most of it, chocking a little; Harry lifted his head and turned it in Remus direction, Severus screwed up his face, when he saw why Harry’d moved off; but he’d not finished and the rest of his come hit the side of Harry’s face and neck. He groaned, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, rubbing his face with his hand. 

“Remus! I…” Harry blinked, come starting to drip into his eye; he wiped it away with is come free hand; turned his head in Severus direction, then back to Remus; when no help was forth coming from there. 

“Remus…”Harry struggled for something to say; what could you say when you’d been caught giving your old ex professor a blowjob? 

Remus closed his eyes, shaking his head and lifting a hand “Harry, spare me the details ok, I don’t want to even know how this came about…I just came over to see how your party was last night; Hermione just came over for a chat……” 

Harry made a slight noise in his throat; “Oh…it, it was fine” this was so uncomfortably awkward. 

“Here, wipe your face” Severus said resigned, handing him a handkerchief. 

“Thanks” Harry said quietly, taking it and wiping his face. 

Severus nodded, “Pass me my wand, I think it fell on the floor…” 

Looking around, the handkerchief still on part of his face; he spotted it rolled near a stack of old looking books, he crawled to it. 

Crawling back over to Severus, he handed the man his wand; “thank you, ‘Accio buttons’” he held out his hands to catch them, as they flew at him. Waving his wand he Reparo’d his shirt back to brand new, and looked down then muttered a cleaning charm; pushing his softened dick back into his pants and buttoning his trousers. 

He sighed, “you couldn’t of waited till…I don’t know, dinner?” Severus asked, turning to face him. 

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it; then reopened, “Was I invited to dinner?” 

Harry blinked, he didn’t know there was people coming for dinner; he looked to Severus for the answer Remus was waiting for, Severus nodded; “Yes, I told Mrs. Weasley to tell you. That’s why she was there.” 

“Oh, she must have forgotten. I didn’t receive any invitation…” Remus said quietly, running his eyes over both Severus and Harry. 

“Has this been going on for a while?” Remus asked, curious. 

“The blowjob??” Harry asked confused. 

Remus choked, “No—no…Harry, I mean this…You and Severus?” he shook his head. 

Harry shook his own, “No…but I think it’s been working towards this.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Severus snorted, “It is not like that?” Remus stared at him, his eyes turning hard. 

“No, it’s like that…We both only worked that out a little while ago; Harry a little later than I.” Severus spoke precisely, staring back at Remus; raising an eyebrow in question. 

“You be good to Harry” he growled, turning to Harry he looked at him smiling slightly. “You are free to do what you will Harry, that includes whoever you wish to date” Remus told him gently. 

Harry smiled and stood to hug him, he felt Remus pull away slightly grimacing, “Cub, don’t wish to be rude, I love your hugs…but your face is sticky…” he sent one of Severus glares at the man when he heard him chuckle. 

The man was smirking, “should go wash up Harry, your friends’ will be arriving soon…I think” he cast a quick tempus. He nodded to himself, “Yes, soon…go wash up, boy.” Severus said gently, slightly startling Remus. 

Harry smiled and chuckled, nodding. “Ok. Don’t hurt him Remus; I like him.” Harry whispered on his way out; to the wolf. 

Remus smiled gently, “I know Cub, and I see it. I won’t, I promise.” 

Harry happy, skipped up most the stairs to his room; humming under his breath. 

“Well?” Severus asked, looking at the wolf expectantly. 

“Well what?” Remus answered, moving into the room and sitting in a chair. 

“Are you going to tell me anything, make a smart joke? Tell me to stay the hell away from him? Something…” Severus asked, it was plain to see he was slightly angry. 

“No, I meant what I said to Harry. But if you so much as hurt a hair on that head of his, I will hurt you” Remus growled the last part, his eyes slitted at Severus. 

Severus nodded, “Fair enough, but I won’t. I’m not perfect and if he gets me angry I’ll yell, Lupin; but I won’t physically harm him, I’m not like that. Besides Lily wouldn’t be pleased if I hurt him, I owe it to her” he whispered the last part; brows furrowed. 

“You’re not substituting Harry for Lily are you? I understand you loved her; Harry told me.” 

Severus shook his head, “I did, I do; I always will. But no, that is not what this is Lupin; I do love Harry. I was serious about before, he was slower to work it out; I myself have known for some time how I feel; that’s why I agreed to watch over him when he was really depressed, it’s why I moved in here. Part of it was Lily, but getting to know him more…I love him, that won't change.” 

Remus nodded, “Good, keep it that way.” 

They both looked to the door, hearing footsteps on the stairs. “Hurt him and I hurt you Snape” Remus warned once more. 

Severus raised a brow, but nodded seriously. 

“Ok, good. You didn’t hurt each other; Severus are you going to take a shower or something?” Harry asked, looking him up and down. 

Severus looked at himself and pursed his lips, “I suppose I should; sit. I’ll be back in a moment” he’d stood and walked to the door as he’d said this; kissing Harry on the corner of his mouth, he headed for his room and the shower. 

“You sure you’re ok with me starting a relationship with him?” Harry asked of his honorary Godfather; staring out the library doors. 

Remus looked at Harry carefully, “Yes, I’m ok with it Harry. You really like him?” 

Harry nodded, “it took me a bit, but…yes, I really do” Harry smiled, turning his head to look at Remus. 

Remus nodded, smiling. 

“You don’t know who’s coming then?” Harry asked, wondering. 

Remus shook his head, “’Fraid not…wasn’t aware there was going to be people here for dinner.” 

The doorbell rang, Harry’s eyes flew wide. “Oh, I guess that’ll be them? I’ll get the door” He said nervously, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; he hoped it wasn’t a lot of people. 

Opening the front door, he stared at the faces of the people that had left that morning, “Oh its just you guys?” 

Behind him Remus laughed and he heard the chuckle of Severus too; he turned staring at them standing beside each other. 

Severus was in much the same attire as earlier, only the shirt wasn’t a dress shirt; it was still white but it didn’t have buttons. “Is that a pull over shirt?” Harry asked incredulous. 

Severus looked down at himself an eyebrow raised, a quirk to his lips; “I do wear more then dress shirts and slacks Harry, I was considering wearing my pull over jumper but…it’s a tad hot in here so I didn’t. Am I decent?” he chuckled. 

Harry opened his mouth then closed it; he nodded, a small smile on his lips and a pink flush to his cheeks. 

He turned back around when he was poked in the back, “hey” he rubbed it, scowling. 

Draco smirked, “Come on Potter move aside and let us in” 

Harry snorted but did, “So it’s just you guys?” he asked again once he closed the door. 

Ron looked at him, “Well…no…” He muttered, smiling sheepishly. 

“No?” Harry said, “Who else?” 

“Well Remus, but he’s already here. Uhm…Mum, Dad, Charlie and Bill asked to come…” He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. 

“Fred and George asked, I thought it’d be ok…Thanks for leaving me there by the way” Draco scowled the last part. 

Harry chuckled, “How’d that go?” 

Draco shrugged, “Went alright…” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn’t ask anything else. “So…that’s Remus, you three, your mum and dad, Charlie and Bill…Fred and George, myself and Severus?!” Harry asked voice a tad higher then before. 

Severus strolled over to him, standing behind him he wrapped an arm around his waist; Nuzzling into his neck, he whispered into Harry’s ear. “Relax Harry, they're your family. They wanted to see you, besides; you know them all, it's about time you saw them” 

Harry shook his head, swallowing; “Severus I’m not ready for this…” His eyes closed as he whispered. 

Severus sighed, kissing his neck; “You’ll do fine, love.” 

“But…” Harry mumbled, his fingers digging into Severus hands around his waist. 

“Harry. You’ll do fine, we can always ask them to leave if it gets too much for you alright? Relax” he let go and spun Harry around kissing him hard on the lips. 

Harry sighed, leaning into Severus; “Better?” 

Harry nodded, “A bit…” 

Severus smiled a little, hugged him and turned him back to his friends. 

“Well…that’s Uhm something I could of lived without seeing…” Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

Draco smirked, “Nice Potter” 

Harry looked to Hermione, she smiled at him then Severus; “Good, Happy for you Harry” 

Harry smiled, “when is everyone else getting here?” He felt a little better after the bruising kiss, maybe he could do this?

“Ohh…Uhm, soon. There’s something else I need to tell you Harry” Ron said, when Harry looked at him and nodded for him to go on, the doorbell rang. 

Harry looked at it, “Hold that thought Ron…” 

“Harry, I need to tell…” 

Harry ignored him and answered the door, as soon as he opened it he was engulfed in a motherly hug by Molly Weasley, a rough handshake by Arthur and some brotherly hugs from; Charlie and Bill. Fred and George kissed him on the cheeks and chuckled at the dark look shot to them by Draco. 

“Naaaw Drakky, you not jealous are you?” Fred battered his lashes, smiling broadly. 

He kissed Draco on the lips, George after him when he stopped laughing. 

Harry opened his mouth, “it went alright? Lair! It went brilliant.” Harry accused Draco. 

Draco snorted, “Yeah I know” he shrugged his shoulders, the Twins arms around his waist. “You didn’t ask more when I said it…I might of told you, if you had” he poked his tongue in an undignified manner. 

“Hey Severus are you going to share those cookies?” Draco asked mildly innocent, Severus narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head an eyebrow beginning to rise. “No” 

Draco pouted, so did Harry; Distracted by the commotion in the entranceway, he started to close the door but got stopped halfway by something blocking the rest of its movement. 

He turned and looked down; there was a high heeled booted foot, between the door and the hinge, his eyes traveled upward and he swallowed; “What are you doing here” it wasn’t a nice question from his lips and everyone turned to look at him. 

“Now Harry don’t be like that, I’m here for your birthday of course, brought you a present” She smiled and stepped her way through the half closed door, bending under his arm and kissed his cheek. 

He stood stock still, breathing hard; “I don’t want it. Get out.” He said venomously. 

She pouted, “Harry that’s not nice” 

“I don’t care, get out my house!” he yelled at her face. 

She closed her eyes and leaned back from him; she looked around the hallway. “Harry dear you should wear something nicer, you have guests” She fluttered her mascara’d eyelashes. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “don’t call me that, I’m not your dear. And I’ll wear what I want to wear, thank you” he scrunched up his nose at the look she gave him.   
“Don’t do that…I hate that. Did your boyfriend leave you, is that why you’re here?” he sneered. 

“Harry” Severus said. 

Harry shook his head at him, “No, don’t.” 

“Ginny get out of my house” 

She pursed her glossed lips at him, “No, I won’t. I am here to say I’m sorry, I bought a present for you for your 25th birthday” she pouted. 

Harry closed his eyes, “You’re sorry? Sorry!?” she stared to nod, his eyes still closed he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, “I’m sorry; for this” 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID WORTHLESS COW! I DON’T WANT YOUR APOLOGY OR YOUR DAMN GIFT! AND I CERTAINTLY DON’T WANT YOU! GET OUT!!”

He huffed, his chest heaving. 

She scowled at him, “Did you just call me a worthless cow, Harry Potter?” 

“Yeah I did” he said flatly, the entire entranceway was eerily silent, but the two of them. 

“I bring you a present for your birthday; not seeing you for years, and say I’m sorry and you call me a worthless cow” she said slowly. 

Harry just huffed. 

Closing her eyes and pursing her lips for a moment; she reopened them and her eyes were hard and cruel. 

“Look here, Harry Potter; I don’t know why I even bothered; You don’t deserve an apology anyway; hope you don’t have a girlfriend, I’ll feel sorry for her, seeing as though you can’t even get the little thing up” she sneered in his face, throwing the present to the floor. 

He heard something shatter and he stared down at it for a moment before his eyes returned narrowed at her, “I don’t deserve an apology? You cheated on me, you stupid cow!” 

“You couldn’t have sex, what did you expect me to do!” 

“I don’t know…be a proper girlfriend and not a SLUT!” 

“A slut!? I am not a slut, you bastard!” she moved forward and slapped him. 

He heard someone’s intake of breath and a growl; his eyes stayed closed for long seconds before he opened them to slits at her. 

~~

Off to the side, Remus was holding on to Severus arm; “Relax Severus” he whispered to the angered man.   
Severus didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes narrowed on the chit that dared to harm his lover. 

“You are! You know you are; I hope your boyfriend realized that. You’re probably sleeping around behind his back too.” Harry spat. 

She ground her teeth together audibly, lifting her hand again to plant it on Harry’s face. 

“You so much as skim his face with that hand of yours and it’s coming off.” Severus growled. 

Harry turned his face to look at him, and widened his eyes slightly; the man looked down right pissed. 

Ginny stared at him, “what are you doing here?” She asked perplexed. 

Severus sneered at her, “I live here.” 

“Live…here?” Her brow was furrowed in confusion. “Why the hell would you live here?” 

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his free hand that currently wasn’t still being gripped hard by the werewolf. 

Harry eyed Remus hand gripped around his lovers’ wrist and knew that the growl and the loud intake of breath had been Severus. 

“Forget why he’s here, this is between you and me. Plus…I’ve asked you to get out of my house several times since you entered uninvited” 

She spun on her heeled foot to face him once again, “Hmm, you have been to see a healer?” she asked conversationally. 

Severus snorted and her head turned in his direction; her head tilted, “smothering to add Professor?” 

Severus shook his head, “I am no longer a Professor; I own my own owl order business with potions. But that isn’t your business.” 

She stared at him in distain, “Mmmn, and neither is this. Butt out, Sir” 

Severus raised a brow, it was his business; the chit was speaking to his lover. 

“Well actually it is his business” Harry told her smirking. 

“Oh and why so Potter?” She sneered at him. 

Harry looked to Severus, and Severus stared at him, his other eyebrow rising in question; Harry nodded. 

“Because he is my lover” Severus sneered at her, twisting his wrist out of Lupin’s grip and stalking towards her; stopping mere inches from where she stood. 

“His lover, you’re his lover!?” She asked incredulous. 

“Oh Harry…really you could do better” She said turning to him, an expression of disappointment and disgust on her face. 

Severus sneered at her, “he has, he has better than you, you little slut.” 

She turned back around to him, her eyebrows up her forehead a hand on her hip; “what?” she asked sweetly, fakely. 

“It was probably shock enough for most in this room to hear me call somebody it once, let alone twice. But if you want me to, well of course. I called you a slut, and the reason; for him not getting hard for you? Oh I know that reason.” Severus sneered, smirking at her; sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“He never loved you” 

Harry’s eyes flicked to Severus then to her. 

“Is that so?” 

Severus nodded once, “of course, you see gay people tend not to like women in such ways; they like to stick their dicks or have a dick inside a nice tight hot dry clenching hole…something less feminine and something more masculine….Mmmn. Not something wet and squishy.” Severus screwed up his nose at her. 

She huffed, her mouth open for a retort. 

“You should get out of this house in the next 2 seconds before I do something I may or may not regret; considering you slapped my lover…when he didn’t deserve it I may add; that’ll mostly be a non regret, I think. Oh and Harry’s dick is far from being small Mrs. Weasley.” Severus expression was one of disgust and there was a evil smirk to his lips. 

She sneered at him, and looked around her; spinning on her heel when Severus started to count, she stopped mid-stride to look at Harry; stomped on his foot and banged the door on her way out. 

“Ow…COW!!” Harry yelled through the door, hopping on one foot. 

Severus rushed over to him, “You alright Harry?” 

Harry dropped his foot, pressing his face into Severus chest; he nodded slightly. 

Severus sighed, pressing his chin to the top of the messy head. “Shhh, it’s done. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get back into this house, love. That chit tries anything…” Severus growled, narrowing his eyes at the wall.


	4. An Explaination And A Mistake.

  
Author's notes: Over all summary in chapter one. 

Harry does something he shouldnt in the company of family and friends.   
Severus goes to explain their relationship, but doesnt get that far.   


* * *

His arms held Harry tighter, and Harry his arms around Severus waist squeezed back; he pulled back a bit, “Severus?” Harry asked. 

“Mmmn?” 

“It’s ok, I’m alright…you can calm down now” Harry leaned up and pressed his lips to Severus’.   
Severus looked at him and smiled a little, nodding; “Alright, I’m calm” he breathed a sigh then brought his face down to Harry’s and kissed him hard; forgetting they had an audience, an audience that for the most part was still shocked by the whole situation and finding out himself and Harry were now lovers. 

They didn’t notice that someone had been coughing for a while; being poked in the back stopped them from kissing though, Severus growled and spun half around, Harry still glued to his chest by his arms. “What!” He snapped, glaring at the person that had poked his back. 

 

Draco reared back “Just wanted to say that there are people that probably need an explanation right about now…” Draco trailed off. 

Severus eyebrow rose, then turned to the rest of the people in the entranceway; “right…the sitting room, we’ll explain in there.” He said distracted. 

Harry was rubbing his cheek across his right nipple; “Harry, stop that…” Severus muttered into his hair. 

Harry giggled, and shook his head, continuing to rub his cheek against it. 

Severus grunted; someone coughed again; “Is there something wrong with your throat?” he snapped. 

It was Charlie’s turn to rear back; “No not at all…” 

“Well good, shut up then” Severus grunted, his hand straying to the bottom of Harry’s shirt. 

“Severus!” Severus startled a little and he felt Harry chuckle against his chest, he narrowed his eyes at Lupin, “What.” 

Remus smiled uncomfortably, “there are guests here, I’m sure they don’t wish to see what I saw earlier…” he trailed off, a red tint to his cheeks. 

Most of the Weasley’s and the young adults behind him raised their brows at that, “What’d you see?” Fred and George asked excitedly. 

He heard Harry groan softly against his chest and patted his back slightly while he snorted at the question, his eyes raised to watch Remus. “Yes what did you see wolf?” Severus smirked. 

Remus sent one of his own glares back him, “you know what I saw, don’t rub it in; just stop that and get into the library and explain you and Harry to them” He pointed at the rest of the Weasley’s. 

Severus nodded, “alright, come on Harry…let go” 

Letting go of Severus, everyone saw the bright blush on his cheeks; he coughed uncomfortably and rushed into the Library. 

Severus chuckled, “Harry…” he stared at the wolf as he walked past, “Come on then, we’ll explain.” 

“Explain what Remus was talking about?” Fred asked. 

“Yeah, what is it? What’d he see?” George asked. 

Remus groaned and Severus rolled his eyes, “That I will not explain, I’ll explain myself and Harry though…” 

They pouted and nodded in sequence, both still firmly attached to Draco’s side. 

Harry was sitting on the floor, his head bowed and his hand playing with his foot; he looked like such a young child. “Oh Harry, it’s not that bad” Severus chuckled, pulling him up and into his lap when he sat in his favorite chair. 

“Sit.” He waved at everyone else. 

Remus, Molly and Arthur sat on the long sofa; Ron and Hermione were sharing much the same as Severus and Harry on the other armchair; Charlie and Bill were sitting in front of the Fireplace, and Fred, George and Draco were cuddled up by the stack of books. 

“Where are the kids...and wives?” Harry asked all of a sudden quietly. 

Bill look at him, “Fleur is at her sister’s with the kids’” 

Charlie looked at him, when he stared at him; he laughed. “Harry look at yourself and Severus, I’m like you; I don’t have a wife, I have a boyfriend though…in Romania, I’m here to visit.” He chuckled. 

Harry nodded smiling, cuddling back into Severus; he stared at Ron and Hermione next. 

“Rose is with Hermione’s parents; she’s 5, she was curious what they do” he shrugged, snorting. “And Hugo’s in here” Ron continued laughing and rubbing his wife’s extended stomach. 

Harry smiled nodding; he looked at Remus. 

“Teddy is with Dora; I hadn’t expected to stay actually…Could I Floo them?” Remus asked. 

Harry nodded, “sure, tell them to come here” 

Remus nodded, walking in between Charlie and Bill; he threw a pinch of Floo powder into the grate, “Lupin Manor” Severus snorted, “Lupin Manor?” 

Turning before he kneeled and popped his head through, Remus nodded; “Yes, shut up Snape” He narrowed his eyes and turned, popping his head through; he felt nauseous when he did this, his head moving so fast past all the other grates till it reached his home. 

“Hello??” he called, craning his head the best he could with his neck at the other end. 

Teddy walked through the kitchen munching a cookie, a book in his other hand. “Teddy!” 

Teddy jumped and ran into the table, “Ow…Dad?” he looked around, his brow furrowed. 

“Fireplace Ted…” 

“Ooooooohhhh, Hi” he said cheerfully.   
“Hi, where’s your mother?” 

“Why? Do you want her?” he asked. 

“Doesn’t matter, tell her that your both invited to come to Grimmauld Place for dinner; I’m there now so just come through the Floo when your ready.” 

“Oooh, ok” He waved as his dad’s head disappeared and shivered, “Don’t know how you do it dad, I hate Floo” he muttered to himself, “MOM!” 

~~

Pulling his head from the Floo, he sat back on his haunches and groaned, rolling his neck. “Damn Floo…” he muttered then stood walking back over to the couch. 

“Are they coming?” Harry asked him. 

Remus started to nod then stopped himself; “Yeah I think so, they’ll be here in a bit” 

//Minutes later~

Tonks and Teddy appeared in the grate; brushing off their clothes. 

“Scourgify” Severus said, waving his wand at the two. 

“Thank you, gross…”Teddy muttered, still wiping off his clothes. 

His mother stilled his hands, “stop that, they’re clean…”She turned to Remus, “You could of told me you were coming over for dinner at Harry’s” she said. 

“I only just found out when I—“ 

“Harry?” Teddy looked around quickly then spotted him and smiled broadly, “UNCLE HARRY!!!!!” He rushed over and jumped onto their lap, Severus grunted below Harry. 

Harry laughed, “Heya there Ted, mind the seat okay?” 

Teddy looked at him wide eyed, jumping off; “Ohh…woops, sorry” 

Harry shook his head, standing; “’s alright, come here” Harry held his arms out and Teddy flew into them. 

“Look at you, getting taller. 7 now right?” 

Teddy’s expression was priceless, “7!?” 

Harry chuckled, “I’m just joking, I got you a present for your 8th birthday” he ruffled his hair and walked out the library doors to fetch it. 

“Ahhh, so you’re young Teddy?” Severus asked. 

Teddy looked at him and nodded, “Yeah, who’re you?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Severus Snape” 

Teddy’s mouth formed an ‘O’ “Dad’s said some things about you couple of times; but mom says I shouldn’t repeat the bad ones…” 

Remus chocked, “Teddy!” 

“What? She does” he said, staring at his dad. 

Severus chuckled, “What bad one’s Lupin, you’re always so nice to me…” Severus said only slightly sarcastic. 

Remus sighed, eyeing his son; Teddy shrugged forming the word ‘what’ silently. 

“Lupin?” 

“I am a nice person, occasionally you get on my nerves; what’re you going to do?” he shrugged, his hands out either side of him; face up. 

 

“Plus he’s not going to say those things; in front of his son; again. Are you sweet heart?” Tonks asked him, her eyes glinting with that look. 

He shook his head, “of course not.” 

Severus chuckled as Harry walked through the door, “why you laughing?” 

Severus shook his head, “nothing” 

Harry raised a brow then shrugged, “ok…here you go Teddy” Harry turned to him and pushed the present into his hands. 

“Kool” Teddy sat down heavily on the floor and started to unwrap it. 

Harry laughed as he sat back on Severus lap and watched his Godson unwrap his late birthday present. “You know I’m sorry for not being there right?” Harry asked nervous. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, all good. I know why…” he trailed off, placing a piece of wrapping paper to the side, “Are you better now?” he asked. 

Harry looked to Remus, he shrugged; “Yeah I think so kiddo” Harry smiled. 

Teddy smiled back, “Awesome” he bent his head back to unwrapping his present; then lifted his head back up at his Godfather, his mouth an ‘O’ then a broad smile, “Thanks Harry!” he got up and hugged him, turning around he met his mother’s gaze; he smiled innocently. 

“Harry, did you get Teddy, Weasley products?” she asked, eyeing the present. 

“Uhhhhhh…their not volatile or anything, I wouldn’t harm my Godson. Their just like childish stuff…” he trailed off. 

“Yeah mom, don’t worry!” he hugged her; she smiled and ruffled his bright blue hair. 

“Well alright then, but don’t go using them at school and getting into trouble” 

He sat back on the floor turning away from her; he looked over to his father; who had a mischievous small smile on his face, then over to Harry who had the same. “Ok mom, I wont.” 

His own eyes sparkled with mischievousness. 

Severus hmm’d behind Harry, “Teddy?” 

Harry looked at him, eyebrow furrowed; then to Teddy. 

Teddy looked up from sorting through his present, “Yeah?” 

“You want a cookie?” Severus asked. 

“A…cookie?” Teddy asked head tilted; Severus nodded. 

“Uhm I don’t know…you’re not going to poison it or something are you?” 

Severus opened his mouth then closed it turning his head in Remus direction; that looked away. Severus scowled a moment then talked back to Teddy, “No, I’m not going to poison it” 

“Harry hop up” he pushed at Harry and he slipped off, standing in front of the chair as Severus stood and disappeared in the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen Severus plucked his cookie jar off the shelf and headed back to the library; “Alright, here we are; Harry get up” 

Harry’d sat down in the chair but snorted and stood now, waiting till Severus sat until he plunked himself down in the comfortable lap. 

“Here, you’ve seen me with Harry now yes?” He handed Harry a cookie; Harry opened his eyes wide at seeing the cookie in the fingers in front of him. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” He snatched it from the fingers and popped the whole thing into his mouth, spraying some of the crumbs everywhere as he bit down on it. 

“Lovely Harry…” Severus shook his head, waiting a moment before he handed one to Draco; who was crawling over to the chair inch by inch. 

“Now do you want a cookie?” Severus asked him, holding it out. 

Teddy tilted his head again, eyeing the cookie in the fingers and his Godfather; he nodded, “Alright” he leaned forward and took it, biting into the soft gooey chocolate. 

His eyes widened, “Wooooahhhhhhhhh!” he bit into it again and closed his eyes in pleasure.   
Severus chuckled, picking out a cookie for himself and placing parts of it into his mouth slowly. “There good aren’t they?” 

Teddy nodded, swallowing; “it’s like…like…” he thought for a second, “like a good wank…but better” 

Severus chocked on the bit of cookie he’d just popped into his mouth; “what?” 

Teddy went to open his mouth again to say it but his mother was across the room covering it in seconds; “No you don’t” 

Harry smiled, sneaking another cookie from the jar; only a hand closed over it; “Harry.” 

Severus was looking at him, the hand around his tight, the eyebrow’s high on his forehead; “Let go.” 

Harry shifted in his seat and whined, “Sevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvverus, I want another one” 

Severus shook his head, “whine all you want, I know what they do to you. Let go.” 

“Draco if you move one more inch closer to this chair, I will slap you” Severus eyes strayed to his own Godson. 

Draco pursed his lips and pouted, “Bugger…” he crawled back over to his boyfriends; the Weasley Twins. 

“What do they taste like; I’ve yet to experience one” Remus asked of someone. 

“Good, really good.” Harry said, trying to free his hand and the cookie together. 

“Their not usually addictive, it’s only Draco and Harry that seem to be affected that way; Take one” Severus said, his head nodding at the jar. 

 

Remus stood, “One for Dora?” he asked, reaching in around Harry’s hand being pushed away. 

Severus nodded. 

Remus nodded and took another one; Harry watched him and the cookies; especially the cookies. 

Harry scowled; turning his head back to Severus, he leaned forward and bit his neck. 

“OW!” “Harry!” he yelled, his face screwed up in pain. 

Severus let go of the hand and cookie to push him off; falling to the ground Harry smiled to himself and popped the squashed cookie into his waiting mouth. 

Severus scowled at him, rubbing his sore neck; “Damn it Potter that hurt!” 

“Shu’ld of g’v’n me t’e co’kie” Harry said around his mouthful. 

Draco laughed behind his hand, crawling towards Severus and the cookie jar. “Draco I am warning you!” 

Draco pursed his lips and ignored it, determined to get another cookie; Harry’s eyes widened, he swallowed;; “Draco, Uhm…don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” he asked distracted, drawing closer. 

“Severus got really mad when I did that…” Harry said nervously. 

“Hmm I did, and I am really not happy at the moment thanks to Harry, so by Merlin, Malfoy you even set one more finger closer to me or that jar and I will chop that hand off” he snarled. 

“But Severus there soooooooo gooooooood!” Draco pouted, pausing in his crawling. 

Severus shook his head, “I don’t care, don’t move closer……” 

Harry gulped; he hoped he hadn’t gone to far again…”Sev’us?” Harry’s voice sounded so small even to himself. 

“What?” he said dryly. 

“I’m sorry……” Harry pleaded, crawling back to his chair; he placed a hand on each of Severus knees. 

Severus shook his head, “You’re going to have to do better then that” 

Harry laid his head on one of his hands on the knee, his eyes still looking up at Severus. 

Severus closed his eyes a moment and shook his head, “better than that” 

Everyone in the room was watching, waiting. 

Harry bit his lip; looking down, his brow furrowed a moment, was that just the way Severus trousers bunched when he sat? Or was that……?” 

 

Harry’s eyes widened, Severus was hard?! 

Severus brow furrowed above him, “Harry?” 

“You’re hard…” Harry whispered into his leg, his face inches from it. 

Severus own eyes widened, he hoped he was the only one that had heard that; he looked around, they didn’t seem to have heard. 

Harry pushed his face closer and Severus pushed his hands down at Harry’s head, to try and push him away. 

“Did you like me biting you? Or do you like me pleading?” Harry continued to whisper. 

“Harry cut it out.” Severus whispered back. 

Harry smiled to himself; he pushed his head closer. 

Across the room Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes at them; “Teddy, why don’t you go get something to eat; you know the rule, eat in the kitchen.” 

Teddy looked confused but nodded, “Ok…” He walked out, toward the kitchen; Severus held out the cookie jar and Teddy took it from him, cradled carefully to his chest. 

“You know…you really ought to not do that in front of children” Remus voice was hard and stern. 

Severus looked at him and Harry chuckled against his crutch. “Tell him that.” Severus muttered, still trying to push Harry’s head away; it kept getting closer to his hardness. 

“What are they doing?” Ron muttered to his wife. 

Hermione shook her head, she couldn’t see much either. 

Draco’s head lifted above the seeing point he was in; “What are you doing Harry? Looks like your about to…blow him or something; your heads real close.” Draco smirked. 

Ron groaned, “Ewwwww, I didn’t need that imagery.” 

Remus snorted, “Yeah neither did I; got it anyway…” He muttered under his breath. 

Draco turned and looked at him as well as everyone else; “what?” Draco asked, he’d thought he heard Remus mutter something. 

Remus looked at him, “what, what?” 

Draco looked at him, “what?” 

Bill laughed and Remus looked at him smiling; Draco was so confused, “What?” 

They both started to laugh hard. 

“WHAT!” Draco almost yelled, frustrated and a little annoyed now. 

Bill calmed down to panting, “That’s what…I…Do with…My kids…When they ask something…I don’t…Want to answer…” He panted, and then laughed again. 

Remus laughed too. He did it all the time with Teddy; got much the same reaction as he had Draco sometimes. 

“What? Do what?” Draco was almost ripping out his hair in frustration and irritation. 

During all this Harry’s head moved to right on top of Severus clothed erection, nuzzling into it and mouthing it. 

“Harry please…” Severus whispered, pleaded. 

Lifting a hand, Harry undid the button and zip; pulling out Severus aching red member a tiny bit; he popped the head into his mouth. 

Severus groaned he couldn’t help it; he’d tried to prevent it……

Remus being a werewolf smelt it; He abruptly stopped laughing. 

He groaned himself, “Damn it, will you stop that!” “I can smell it” He growled scrunching his nose up. 

“Smell what?” Fred and George asked looking at him. 

“That” He pointed at Harry and Severus. 

“I think we’ll go have some food, come Molly dear” Arthur pulled his wife to her feet and they walked to the kitchen where Teddy still sat; eating. 

Remus watched them walk out and shook his head; “Look I understand when in private but really…Harry your family is here.” He sounded like a reprimanding father. 

Harry wasn’t even listening; he may as well have been talking to a brick wall. 

“Harry” Severus hissed, biting the inside of his mouth and looking at everyone out the corner of his eyes through his fringe; his head was downcast. 

“Harry James Potter, you listen to me” Remus stood, angry. 

Harry continued to ignore and suck on the head of Severus dick. 

Everyone left in the room was looking at them and he was sure if he lifted his head, his face would be bright red. 

Remus huffed, turned and pulling up his wife up from her seat; he took them to the kitchen. 

“I dunno why he wouldn’t want to see that” Said Fred.   
“I know Freddie; wouldn’t you? It’s incredibly erotic” George continued. 

They were belatedly staring at them; Harry sucked the tip of his red un-wilting cock.

He heard someone groan and lifted his eyes to look; it was Ron Weasley, his head was in his wife’s shoulder and she was staring at his orange hair and patting his back instead of at them. 

“I think I’ll go to that kitchen; coming Charlie?” Bill announced and asked. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend would go nuts” They walked out, muttering to each other. 

“Come on Ron” Hermione said; standing and dragging him un-protesting to the kitchen. 

Draco was now squished between Fred and George; who were interested in watching; and starting to unbutton Draco’s trousers. 

Severus groaned, “Find a room” He said huskily, “There’s plenty” 

They stood, heading up the stairs by the sound of the footsteps. 

His head rising Harry looked around and he smiled, pulling the rest of Severus out of his pants; he lowered his back down and took most of it into his mouth in one go. 

Severus groaned, his hand fisting in Harry’s messy hair. 

Harry sped up his head’s movement, pushing one of his hands into the pants and rolling his balls, Harry moaned when Severus moaned; the fist in his hair, pulling harder and pushing down. 

Harry swallowed around the length and got a couple more inches into his mouth; he groaned and hummed around it; Seconds later he felt Severus pull up on his hair, his head rising with the movement because of the pain. 

“Ow Sev’us” He said huskily, licking his lips. 

“Harry…I want…” Severus panted. 

Harry looked at him, a small furrow between his eyes, “What?” Harry asked, curious. 

Severus his hand still wrapped in Harry’s hair pulled him in for a hard bruising punishing kiss; leaving both of them panting he found his wand, once again on the floor; half rolled beneath the chair, he vanished their clothes. “Sev’us?” Harry whispered. 

“Shhhh, Harry I want to fuck you” Severus gently kissed the bruised lips, pulling Harry in close to his chest for a moment, “Would you let me?” 

Harry nodded with only a small bit of hesitation; it was like it was never there. Severus nodded, “Bend over the chair a moment; hands on either side” He whispered into his ear, licking the shell as he helped turn Harry around and bend. 

Harry licked his lips, not sure what Severus was going to do now; suddenly he felt the tip of a wand press into him, “cleansing charm…” Severus explained, Harry half turned his head in confusion, then he jumped when he felt the wet tip of Severus tongue poke at his pucker. 

“Mmmn, ‘s a lovely rosy pucker Harry” Severus mumbled around it, licking the hole several times before delving in and around, probing and helping stretch and relax him. 

A couple moments of this then Severus started to edge in a finger; his tongue still at work beside, he stopped a moment feeling Harry tense his hole; “Shhhh relax love, just a finger” 

Harry sighed and moaned when Severus tongue went back to work and the finger started to enter him, stretching; “Mmmn so tight…” Severus muttered a moment. 

Severus pushed the finger the rest of the way in and started to move it around, in and out along side his tongue. Above him he could hear Harry moaning, and groaned himself; his dick aching with the need to be inside of him. 

Now pushing in another finger, Severus removed his tongue; slurping and sucking around his fingers a moment at the pucker; “Harry, you alright?” he asked huskily, quietly. 

Harry nodded, moaning; then winced as another finger joined the two a second later; Severus scissored his fingers, stretching the muscles to accommodate his dick once he pushed it inside.   
He angled his fingers a little; questing for that little bundle of nerves inside of Harry, he knew he’d found it when Harry moaned loudly and pushed hard back on them. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, what was that?” He asked panting. 

Severus chuckled, “a wonderful bundle of nerves named your prostate, ‘GSpot’” Severus stood from his knees and removed his fingers; placing his wand at the stretched hole he incarnated a lubrication spell; Harry knew what that was. 

“Ok, turn around we’ll lye on the couch” Severus said gently, turning around and transfiguring it to a bed; he pulled Harry over to it, laying him down against the pillows. 

He crawled up the bed, pulling on Harry’s ankles; “place them on my shoulders” He requested, shifting closer. Harry nodded and did just that, moving closer for it to be comfortable; Severus leaned down and kissed him hard, keeping him occupied. 

Severus lubricated his dick and gently pushed in. 

He felt Harry clench and heard him grunt, “Shhhh, it’s ok; it’ll hurt a bit as I put it in, better to distract yourself from it” He said, then his lips were crushed by the ones beneath him, tongues pushing through. 

Severus seated himself fully inside the hot, tight channel; really tight. He breathed deeply through his nose, not moving. He kissed Harry harder, his tongue winning for dominance. 

When Harry started to push back he knew he was ready to move; he started a gently slow rhythm, thrust for thrust slow but deep. 

Harry’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, “Harry?” Severus asked huskily. 

“I’m fine, go faster?” Harry asked licking his lips. 

Severus nodded, picking up his pace; relieved. 

~~ 

From the kitchen, everyone including now Fred, George and Draco (they’d just gone for a blowjob or three) could start to hear grunting as Severus and Harry picked up the pace in their fucking. 

Fred, George and Draco laughed behind their hands, Remus head was in his hands. 

Everyone else sat wide eyed even young Teddy; though his mother soon covered his ‘innocent 8 year old ears’. 

~~  
Harry moaned loud as Severus’ dick hit his prostate repeatedly, their pace was getting faster and on Harry’s urging Severus thrusts were getting harder. 

Their kissing was almost brutal; their tongue’s battling for that permanent dominance. 

Harry’s legs had long since lost the ability to stay on Severus shoulders, shifting now; Severus pushed them to Harry’s chest, pounding harder, faster and deeper into Harry’s red pucker with the new position. 

Severus grabbed Harry’s arms, placing them either of his head; the pose made a nice picture; he smiled and crashed his lips to Harry’s. Thrusting harder into the younger man’s prostate; without mercy. 

Harry screamed, a hand coming up to Severus shoulder and clawing; Severus winced but groaned (according to the scene earlier, he’d liked that kind of thing…) and to the current fact he was now closer to orgasm. 

He went faster, harder, deeper; pounding Harry into the mattress; making him scream wantonly in pleasure. “SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERUS!!!!!!!” 

Severus chuckled, “Harry” He whispered huskily, kissing him. 

The harder he hit Harry’s pleasure spot the louder Harry screamed in pleasure, Severus hit it with all his might; biting down on Harry’s neck; making a love bite, making him, his. 

Harry leaned forward and did the same; biting harder. 

He heard Severus growl deep in his throat and thrust harder into him; pulling back he placed both his hands on Harry’s upturned legs and thrust; brutally and Harry whimpered; the thrust almost too much on his over stimulated prostate. 

Severus groaning, licked his lips and pressed them once again to Harry’s own; then went still, shuddering his release. 

They laid like that for several moments; Harry’s legs pushed to his chest, Severus softening dick inside his bruised hole and his body heavy on top of Harry. 

“Sev’us…your…heavy…” Harry puffed out. 

Groaning Severus chuckled and moved to beside him, his cock slipping free with a squelching ‘pop’ 

~~

Remus made a noise in his throat, his face still in his hands; he looked over to his son, who was wide eyed. 

Teddy looked at his dad then around the table, to the cookie in his hand; “What did Uncle Harry just do?” 

The Twins and Draco snickered quietly, silenced seconds later by a scowling Remus Lupin. 

“Nothing” 

“But…He was doing something, what were those noises?” 

“It was the radio…” Remus hesitantly said, avoiding his son’s eyes.   
“The…” Teddy narrowed his eyes at his dad and stood, walking to the Library. 

Remus seeing this stood hurriedly and followed him, trying to stop him. “Teddy”

Teddy shook his head, scratching his ear; he walked through the Library doors and turned sideways to the couch-turned bed to see his Godfather and Mr. Snape snuggling against each other…naked.

“Uncle Harry!” Teddy said loudly, everyone from the kitchen crowding into the room. 

Harry jerked his eyes open and winced when he saw everyone; Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Teddy…” 

“Young Mr. Lupin……” Severus said sounding amused, he pulled Harry closer to him. 

“Were you just doing…sexual stuff?” He asked hesitantly not looking at his parents. 

“Uhm Ted you really shouldn’t know about that stuff…your 8…” Harry reached a hand up to rub his neck. 

Remus growled in his throat, “Exactly.” 

Harry pushed himself up, placing a hand on his soft dick to cover it, “Remus…” 

Remus shook his head, “I’m sorry Harry, but…” he sighed, “We are going home, till you work out that when you have visitors you don’t do what you just did, especially with a young child in the house; Your 8 your old GODSON, in the house.” He shook his head, “You can come apologize there when you sort this out.” 

Remus grabbed Teddy by the arm and dragged him to the fireplace; he threw in some Floo powder, whispered angrily; “Lupin Manor” and they were gone. 

Harry heard Teddy yell at his father as they disappeared in smoke; he looked at Tonks, she didn’t look at all much better than Remus did. 

“Harry your grown man, your 25. Your need to understand that, this…” She waved at his and Severus naked forms, “This isn’t appropriate with company, especially those with a young innocent child” 

“If you had a child Harry, maybe you would understand” She said quietly as she walked to the Floo and disappeared home like her son and husband. 

Harry sighed, falling back and closed his eyes. 

Severus looked at him, himself and the rest of their company; he Accio’d his wand, cleaned them off and their clothes reappeared on them. “Harry?” Severus asked quietly, staring at him. 

Harry shook his head, not looking at his friends and honorary family; “I think you guys should go…” 

To everyone ears he sounded miserable, Severus closed his eyes and sighed; “Harry I’m sorry” 

“No, don’t; this isn’t your fault. You guys should really go, please?” He opened his eyes and pleaded at them. 

They all smiled at him softly and nodded, heading back out the door to their home’s without a word. 

“I’m going to go have a shower…” Harry announced; standing and rushing out of the room. 

Severus rubbed his forehead, was this really not his fault? He’d been the one to ask for the sex, he’d been the one to leave the doors open and without a silencing charm…

~~

Harry was up in his room, leaning against the corner of the wall; a box of old pictures of his Mother and Father, drawings from when he was a child, photos of himself with his friends; the photo of his Mother, Severus gave him the day before; in his lap. 

He sighed, it wasn’t just the fact that Remus was mad at him for having sex why his son was there, it was because of what Tonks had said; ‘If you had a child Harry, maybe you would understand’ 

She was right, if he did, then maybe he’d understand more how they were feeling; he knew what he did was bad while having guests over, but he’d done it anyway. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face, frustrated and annoyed at himself. 

He’d wanted a family since forever; but now that he was gay? How was he supposed to do that? 

Yeah he had Ron, Hermione, the Weasley’s and he hoped he still had Remus and his family; and he had Draco and Severus now too; but it wasn’t the same anymore…He wanted a family, one of his own; where he would be called, “Daddy” 

Harry scowled at himself, he was magic wasn’t he? Maybe there was some way…

He heard a knock on the door, “Yeah?” 

“Can I come in Harry?” Severus asked gently, pushing open the door a crack; Harry nodded and Severus came the rest of the way in, sitting down beside him. 

“You ok, you want to talk about something?” Severus eyes flickered to the drawings and photos in the box. 

Harry mirrored the action, biting his lip and taking a deep breath he asked; “Severus, if you could, would you ever have a family?” 

Severus eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he thought for a moment then nodded slowly; “I think so, yes…why?” 

Harry breathed, “Well…it’s just, I kind of want one…” 

Severus nodded, “then we shall” 

Harry’s head flew up and he stared at him, “We can?!” he asked incredulous.   
Chuckling Severus nodded, “Yes of course Harry, it doesn’t matter if you’re a witch or wizard you can have a baby; you just need to have magic and a potion to achieve it. It’s pretty common now actually for same sex couples to want a baby of their own making.” Severus said gently, pulling Harry to his side. 

Harry smiled, “So all I need to do is drink a potion and…then what?” 

“Well then we have sex and we wait a couple days to see if it worked; if it didn’t we try again, if it did then we go through pregnancy and your crazy hormones” He smirked, tugging on a strand of Harry’s raven hair. 

“Ok” Harry laughed, brushing his hand over Severus knee; “When can we do this?” 

“Whenever you wish too, whenever you’re ready; I’ll just need to make some, which should only take a day or so…” Severus trailed off. 

Harry nodded, “well I think I’m ready now Sev’us, but I want to patch things with Remus and his family first” 

He pushed himself away and up from Severus, then leaned down holding out a hand; Severus smiled and grabbed onto it, using it as leverage to stand up. 

“When do you want to go over there?” 

Harry bit his lip, “I think now…” 

Severus nodded, “Have a shower, do you want me to come with you?”

“In the shower or to Remus’ house?” Harry chuckled, turning at the bathroom door. 

Severus shrugged, “either one” 

“How bout both Severus?” Harry asked quietly, his hand outstretched. 

Severus stalked over to him, walking him backwards through the bathroom door; and helping to shed their clothes, they hopped into the shower. 

~~

“Oooooooohhhh Sev’us!” Harry moaned, Severus tongue probing at his loosened and red hole. 

Severus suckled the skin around the pucker and chuckled, licking it gently; the pucker was extremely red from their earlier tumble, and very sensitive; it was quivering as he licked and poked his tongue inside. 

Harry moved his hand not currently holding himself up on the screen of the shower; to his aching swollen purple red dick. 

He tugged on his balls once and rubbed his thumb over the leaking head, moaning loudly. 

Severus grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him back onto his pointed tongue; stabbing inside the rosy red pucker, his fingers were sure to leave bruised on Harry’s hips the way he was gripping. 

Harry didn’t care, he pushed back onto the tongue; gripping his dick hard he started to slide his hand from base to tip; fast, repeatedly. 

Severus continued to rim Harry till he came, hard against the shower wall; his own dick coming without being touched at all.


	5. Forgiveness And A Realization That All Is Not Well With Harry.

  
Author's notes: Harry's moods from one thing to the next but why? 

Remus forgives Harry but makes him promise never to do it again. Harry and Severus announce that they plan to produce something of their own making.   


* * *

“Alright Harry, ready?” Severus asked, standing beside him in front of the fireplace; holding the Floo powder. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah…” He stepped in at same time as Severus; Severus threw the powder to the grate, “Lupin Manor” He announced clearly and precisely. 

Harry coughed and tumbled out of the grate in the kitchen of Remus’ house; Teddy was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a chocolate cookie, a goblet of fresh milk beside his elbow. 

He raised his eyes, wide when he saw them. “Uhm…Dad’s really mad…” He said awkwardly. 

Harry nodded, “I thought so, and I want to apologize to him and your mother…and you” 

Teddy shook his head, “You don’t have too, to me. Actually dad’s kinda madder at me at the moment I think; he’s upstairs with mom…” 

“Why would he be angrier with you?” Harry asked, puzzled as he sat down in the closest chair; snorting when he looked at Severus still brushing off his clothes. 

Severus scowled at himself then cast Scourgify at himself then Harry; Harry screwed up his face but smiled his thanks. 

“Well…I kind of know you guys were having sex. I’m 8 not 4…we talk about stuff at school, my friends and me, I mean.” Teddy shrugged, taking another bite. 

“Ohh…and you told him that?” Harry asked, sounding slightly incredulous. 

“Well yeah, I mean…” He shrugged, “I didn’t want him mad at you; I already knew what you were doing so I told him so, so he’s not as mad at you anymore……These cookies really aren’t as good as yours…” Teddy finished looking up at Severus. 

Severus smiled a little, “Thank you for thinking so highly of my cookies” He chuckled, as did Harry and Teddy. 

“Teddy! Who are you talking to?!” They heard Remus heavy footfalls on the stairs, heading their way. 

Teddy bit his lip, “Uhmmm…” 

Remus stood in the doorway, “Teddy go to your room.” 

“But dad…” 

“Now” He ordered dryly, his eyes narrowed at his son. 

“Fine, see you” Teddy said huffily, stomping off up the stairs to his room; another cookie and the goblet of milk in his hands. 

Remus shook his head, “Harry, Severus; why are you here?” 

“I want to apologize…I don’t want you angry at me” Harry whined pouting. 

Remus sat heavily in the chair his son had just vacated, “Alright, I forgive you; but you have to give me your word Harry that you won’t be doing something like that again with guests at your house.” 

Harry nodded fiercely, “We won’t. And could you ease up on Teddy?” 

Remus opened his mouth then closed it staring at Harry; “I’m not sure, he still shouldn’t be talking about that stuff with his friends…Even if he is 8 and he…he masturbates…”Remus voice turned awkward with the last comment. 

Harry chuckled slightly, “He’ll do it eventually; you know that right?” 

Remus snorted a smile at the corners of his lips, “Yeah I know, that doesn’t make it any easier; he’s still my baby boy” Remus chuckled when he heard a groan from behind him; he turned and eyed his son. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be in your room, right about now Mister?” 

Teddy shrugged, “I guess, but I wanted to hear if you guys made up…” He shuffled his feet, staring down at them. 

Remus nodded, “Alright, but it’s rude to eavesdrop on people” 

“I know, sorry…But everything’s ok now?” Teddy asked, coming closer and hugging his dad. 

Remus nodded, “Yes.” 

“Oh there’s something I wanted to talk to you about too…” Harry said nervously. 

The hint of nervousness caught Remus attention, “What is it?” 

Harry looked to Severus then back to Remus; “I—we want a Baby; so we’ve decided too…” Harry said awkwardly, not sure how to fraise it. 

Remus eyes were wide, his son sharing much the same expression; “A baby, are you sure? It’s a lot to handle” 

Remus turned and ruffled his son’s blue hair, then turned back to Harry and Severus. 

Severus nodded, “We’re sure; I’ll be making the potion when we get back and then when it’s finished we’ll probably start” He looked to Harry for confirmation. 

Harry nodded smiling, “Do you think that’s ok?” Harry asked that nervousness returning. 

“Hell yeah! That’d be awesome” Teddy yelled, jumping beside his dad, a broad smile on his face. 

Remus snorted, eyeing his son then turned back to Harry; “Yes, that’s fine by me Harry; you don’t actually need my permission to start a family. Sirius and your parents would be very proud of you, I’m sure.” Remus smiled encouragingly at him. 

Harry nodded, he knew that; but he’d still wanted that reassurance. 

~~

They arrived back in the Library fireplace at Grimmauld and slumped into chairs a moment, then Severus stood. 

“Where you going?” 

Severus help up a hand, inclining his head a second before he was out the doors and returning moments later with his cookie jar. He raised an eyebrow at the look he received from Harry.

“Cooooooooooookies…” Harry whispered, standing from his seat to kneel in front of Severus’. 

Severus looked down at Harry and chuckled, spreading his legs from Harry to settle between; which he did; Harry eyed him with puppy dog eyes and a pout, “Cookie?” 

Severus closed his eyes, a smile curving his lips, “Shhhh” He pushed his hand into the jar and pulled out a soft dark chocolate cookie with white gooey chocolate inside and broke a piece off; placing it against Harry’s soft lips. 

Harry licked his lips, his eyes not moving from Severus’; took the cookie piece and the tips of Severus’ fingers into his mouth and moaned low in his throat, he was sure Severus did too. 

Severus removed his finger tips slowly, Harry’s tongue rubbing along side them; Harry swallowed the cookie, licking his lips. 

He took his bottom lip into his mouth, a pleading look in his eyes; “Severus? Cookie?” 

Severus smile was a slight curve to the lips, as he breathed an amused sigh and looked down into his cookie jar; he took a second look after moving his eyes to Harry, the jar was almost empty. 

Severus blinked a minute, his mouth slightly open in confused; he was sure there was more cookies then that…earlier. 

“Harry…you didn’t by any chance somehow eat most of my cookies?” Severus asked slowly, his eyes still trained to the jar with only a hand full left. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes wide; No Cookies?! 

Severus hummed to himself a finger running around the rim of his cookie jar; he looked at Harry’s face, his eyes and closed his own; “I suppose we can make some more, would you like to help?” 

Harry’s smile was ecstatic, “Yes, please!” He jumped to his feet, propelling himself by pushing on Severus knees where his hands had laid a moment before. 

He took the jar from Severus hands and with his other pulled Severus from his chair and into the kitchen; he placed the jar on the table and walked to the fridge, Severus hand gripped in his. 

“What we need?” He asked, his head not moving from staring into the now open wide fridge. 

“Hmm, not sure I really wish to tell you how my cookies are made, Harry…but you can grab the eggs and milk; place them over on the counter” 

Harry huffed, turning; his hands releasing Severus’ and crossed his arms over his chest, “I can help you but I can’t know how?” 

Severus lips curved into a smirk, “No, you may not. It’s secret and I wish to keep it that way, Harry. Whether you are my love or not” 

“I am your love; it’s not fair” Harry grouched. 

Severus was hard pressed not to chuckle at Harry’s behavior, he looked as if he was about to stamp his foot like a small child throwing a tantrum. 

“Yes you are, but I am not telling you” Severus kissed Harry half on the lips and cheek before sliding sideways and rummaging through the fridge for the rest of what he need, handing Harry the milk and eggs to put onto the counter. 

“Careful Potter, you might damage something” Severus muttered, pulling out his hidden chocolate. 

“Damage something? You’re just going to break the eggs anyway aren’t you?” Harry watched him, watched Severus ass protruding from the fridge; his head and the rest of his body still in the fridge, searching. 

“Hmm, well yes of course. But that doesn’t mean I want them broken to begin with, neither do I wish to clean up spilt milk. Go find the pots and pans and other stuff regular to baking” 

Harry nodded behind him and without speaking walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the necessary equipment. 

~~ 

They were halfway through making the batter when Severus cursed and turned around to collect something from the fridge; Harry had been standing beside him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

The batter looked so good and it smelled delicious to him; turning his head in Severus direction making sure he was pre-occupied, Harry dipped the tip of two fingers into the mixture then bought them to his lips. 

He moaned deep in his throat, but it wasn’t quiet enough; Severus head whipped around, almost banging into the fridge. He scowled at Harry, “Potter. Did you just put your fingers in that?” 

Harry with an innocent expression turned to him and shook his head, his mouth firmly closed; half the mixture still on his tongue. 

Severus stood, closed the fridge door and walked to him; looked inside the bowl and narrowed his eyes; there was a slight finger indent. “Harry.” Severus growled, “Don’t lie to me” 

Harry swallowed, “’m sorry, it just smelled so good and looked really tasty; I couldn’t help it” his hands fidgeted in front of him, Severus eyes lowered to them; the hands were firmly in front of Harry’s crutch. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked wickedly, “Does my batter make you horny Harry?” 

“You like it that much?” 

Harry bit his lip, watching Severus. 

Severus placed his finger in the mixture and raised it to Harry lips; “Go on” Severus nodded. 

Harry looked at the finger then opened his mouth, his tongue poking out to run along the side and around the tip, he pulled it into his mouth; continuing to lick and suck on the finger coated in the cookie mixture. 

Severus moaned the feeling of that tongue circling around his finger made blood rush to his cock; he groaned when Harry nipped gently; he let the finger slide from his mouth, his lips parted. 

Severus eyes flickered to the bowl of cookie mixture then to Harry and his parted wet lips, he sighed; so much for making his cookies. 

He ran his hand down his stomach to his cock, undid the button and zipper and pulled his aching dick free; his fingers raised to the cookie mixture, removing them covered and slid them down to his rock hard cock, smearing it. 

“Suck it” he croaked huskily, watching Harry’s eyes watch him. 

Harry bit his lip harder, almost making it bleed and lowered to the floor on his knees; his hands pressed to Severus hips to steady himself and lowered his head to the delicious feast before him. 

He licked around the head then down and up the sides before he took the whole thing into his mouth and gulped around the dick and the cookie mixture; he moaned, the vibration making Severus moan low above him. 

He gripped Harry’s hair, the boy’s throat working around his dick and the vibration of his moans shooting through Severus body was like electricity. 

Whatever it was that was in his cookie mixture that made Harry love it so much, he was grateful for. 

“Watch your teeth Harry, I am not a cookie” Severus warned him huskily. 

Harry chuckled around the length in his mouth, making Severus groan and grip his hair harder. 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaarry” Severus untangled a hand from the messy hair and pushed it into the mixture, removing it and rubbing it on the rest of his length, trying to coax Harry into taking his whole dick in till his nose touches his pelvis. 

He could feel Harry panting around his dick and he pushed his hips forward; Harry closed his eyes and gulped around it and pushed his head further forward taking more into his throat; he felt Harry gag once and stop a bit further down. 

He nodded; if that was all Harry could do, he wouldn’t push it. 

Severus pushed his half cookie coated fingers into Harry’s hair and tangled them once more. 

~~

Feeling close to the edge Severus pulled Harry’s fast bobbing head away from his dick; Harry got a last lick to the head before he was pulled further back by his hair. 

He grunted, “Sev’us that kinda hurts…” 

Severus panted and untangled his fingers, “Stand up, stomach on the table” he ordered breathlessly. 

Harry’s eyes widened and he stood, doing exactly that. 

His stomach pressed to the table top and his dick brushing the edge, he moaned. 

Severus his brows furrowed walked slowly over to his lover, he paused mid-step; looking over his shoulder at the cookie batter, his finger tapped his lips then he spun on his heel and grabbed the bowl, placing it roughly down on the kitchen table, beside Harry’s head. 

He stuck his fingers into the bowl and placed his coated fingers to Harry’s puckered twitching in anticipation; hole. 

He lowered himself to his knees and licked the skin around the pucker before delving inside where some of his cookie batter now lay, for tasting. 

He felt Harry clenching his cheeks then relax, moaning above him. 

“Sev’us” He moaned, licking his dry lips. 

Severus continued to suckle, lick and poke at his entrance before standing; rubbing some of the mixture on his aching dick and shoved inside of the tight hole. 

Harry grunted, sliding forward across the table by the thrust. 

Severus moaned and groaned, stilling behind him for all of two seconds for Harry to adjust before he slid most of the way out and slammed back in; over and over and over. 

Harry slid forward with every pounding into his ass, screamed with every jab to his prostate and was close to splitting h is bottom lip in two with how hard he was biting it. 

Severus ignored all this and pounded harder and faster; pulling Harry back roughly by his hips every time his slid forward on the table top. 

His hips were going to have bruising and Harry was sure so was his hole when they were finished fucking. 

~~   
“Yeah so, I was thinking we go back and see Harry?” Hermione said to them. 

“Why?” Draco asked, they’d just been there earlier. 

“Well, he was so upset before we didn’t even get to have dinner, did we?” She said, eyeing him then her husband; who wasn’t even listening. 

“Ronald!” 

Ron jumped, dropped the toy block he’d just been about to place on the other toy block of his daughter Rose’s block tower. “What?” 

“I was telling Draco, that we should go back and see if Harry is alright…” 

Rose was picking up the fallen blocks around her daddy, “Here” She pushed some at him, and Ron smiled. 

“Thank you sweetie” 

“Well ok…sure, but who’s going to watch Rose?” 

“We’ll call your mother, I’m sure she would. Rosie you want to see Grandma Molly?” 

Rose turned to her mother and nodded smiling, “Good, that’s settled then. Ron, Draco get up; I’ll Floo Molly” 

Draco sighed, “If we must…we really need to sort out the stuff with my son soon…” 

Hermione turned to him before placing her head in the green flames, “I work at the Ministry tomorrow, and I’ll check it out for you. I said I’d help Draco and I will. Patience” Then stuck her head through. 

Draco nodded slowly, standing and eyeing Ron with his daughter on the carpet. 

Ron looked at him and smiled sadly, “You’ll get him back; she’ll work it out, don’t worry” 

Draco nodded at him, “I know…” 

~~ 

They apparated outside the gate of Grimmauld Place and walked up the path and knocked; there wasn’t an answer. 

“Potter!” Draco yelled to the door.   
“Harry?!” Hermione yelled too. 

“Mate! You there?!” Ron yelled, banging his fist on the door again, louder. 

Draco shrugged, “Maybe they went out?” 

Hermione huffed; they turned to walk back down the drive when they heard a scream. 

All three spun back around quickly, running and spelling the door open; they rushed into the house, scanning around; they didn’t see anybody. 

They fell silent, listening; then they heard it, another scream and a muffled curse. 

They stared at each other and headed in the direction of the noises; as they grew closer to the kitchen, the sounds got louder. 

“What is that?” Ron asked, perplexed. 

Draco shrugged a shoulder walking forward to the open kitchen door. 

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t know…” She watched Draco move forward and followed behind him, her wand out like his and her husbands’. 

Draco stood there in the middle of the doorway and stared, his mouth dropped to the floor a small gasp leaving his throat. 

He blinked several times, but the scene before him didn’t change. 

Hermione peaked around his shoulder and Ron hers; they both gasped and stood exactly like him, in shock. 

“Harry…” She whispered. 

~~

Harry puffed and huffed, his eyes screwed shut and his fingers gripping the hand on his hip. 

Severus had started to pound harder the closer he got to orgasm, his dick hanging against Harry’s prostate mercilessly. 

His fingers were digging into Harry’s hips, trying to keep him in place why he pounded; he kissed Harry’s shoulder a couple times, and then grunted; his thrust faltering then speeding further. 

Harry moaned and muttered against the table top incoherently, clawing the table and Severus hand. 

Severus lifted one of his hands from Harry’s waist and gripped his leaking purplish red aching cock and pumped roughly; fast. 

“Ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SEV’US!” Harry screamed, spurting his load. 

Severus grunted a couple seconds before his load ripped through him and coated the insides of Harry’s ass. “Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry” 

Huffing he lent his chest across Harry’s sweaty back, his cheek resting on a shoulder; he kissed it. 

Harry opened his eyes, and then made a noise his throat, quickly closing them again; he swore he just saw his friends standing in the kitchen doorway looking absolutely shocked. 

Harry swallowed and opened his eyes, he blinked and squeezed his eyes shut again; behind him Severus grunted and peeled himself off Harry’s back.

“Sev’us” Harry whispered huskily, his throat raw from the screaming. 

Severus grunted, his dick slipping free from Harry’s sore ass with a wet slurping squelch; he groaned, and then roamed his eyes over his lover. 

“You’re going to have bruises…” Severus whispered, his fingers tracing where his hands had been moments prior. 

Something squeaked; Severus frowned and stared at Harry then looked around the kitchen then back to Harry; he blinked then swung his head back to the doorway, his eyes widened; there, standing frozen as if someone had cast Petrificus Totalus at them; was Harry’s friends. 

Ron, Hermione and Draco; their mouths were wide open in an expression of complete shock and their eyes were widened, almost to the point of out of their heads. It must have been Mrs. Granger-Weasley, that’d squeaked; her hand had been moved to cover to mouth. 

Ron was looking faint, pale and was leaning heavily against the doorframe; Severus smirked. 

He licked his lips, raised an eyebrow and huskily said, “Hello?” It snapped them pretty quickly out of it; he heard a groan from the table and his head turned that way. 

“You alright Harry?” His mouth had been open for that same question, but he hadn’t spoken it. 

Harry moaned piteously and pressed his heated cheek to the cooling table top, not answering Ron’s quietly spoken question. 

“Whoa…” Draco whispered, awed. 

Severus other eyebrow raised, “How long have you actually been standing there?” He placed his right hand on Harry’s ass, rubbing the heated red flesh. 

~He’d at some point actually spanked him…~ 

Harry moaned again from the touch, wriggling around on the table; uncomfortable now. 

“Think you were doing that for awhile…we came to see if Harry was ok, from earlier? He looks Uhm, fine…” Draco hesitated, his eyes straying from Severus to Harry; he wasn’t actually sure on that, he looked like he was in pain. 

Severus eyes flickered to Harry too, “He’s fine, just a little sore…” He said hesitantly.   
“You didn’t actually answer my question Draco” 

Draco nodded slowly, “Alright, Uhm…not long, maybe a couple minutes? No one answered the door and then we heard this scream so we magically unlocked the door and rushed to see what was up…” 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that; what’d been up, was his cock; up Harry’s ass. 

Draco screwed up his nose, realizing the way he’d said that probably wasn’t the right fraising. 

Severus chuckled, “Do you…mind getting dressed?” Hermione asked him quietly, trying not to look at him or his nakedness. 

Severus looked down at himself, the eyebrow still raised, “Something bothering you Mrs. Weasley?” 

Ron growled, “You’re naked Git, yes there’s something bothering her; and it isn’t just her…” 

Severus nodded slowly, “Mmhm, Accio clothes” 

They flew to him from somewhere and he changed into them; before popping himself into his pants he cast “Scourgify” to clean it of cum and cookie mixture. 

Harry sighed and pushed himself from the table, turning around he made sure he didn’t press his butt cheeks to the edge; he didn’t raise his eyes to his friends and just stared at Severus un-socked feet. 

Severus watched him, his hands behind his back; smirk only half still in place. 

“Alright?” Severus asked, gently chuckling. 

Harry looked through his fringe at him and scowled, “Really?” 

Severus raised a brow, “Yes” 

Harry huffed, shaking his head; he lifted it. “No…my ass is sore, as well as my chest; it’d been rubbing against a wooden table tap for the last…how ever long. My cock hit the edge more times then I care to count. I’m pretty sure I DO have bruises and not just on my hips. My hole is completely and unbelievably sore as all crap and it’s filled with…” Harry’s eyes flickered to his friends and he whispered; “Filled with cookie mixture…” 

Severus opened his mouth, closed it and removed his wand from his pocket, “Scourgify” he whispered gently, his wand tip moving around Harry to rest gently against his pucker. 

“Clean” Severus whispered, “Numbify” His wand tip still pressed to Harry’s hole. 

“Better?” Severus asked gently, removing his wand and placing it back in his back pocket. 

Harry bit the inside of his mouth; it wasn’t really. 

“Accio my clothes, my wand was in them so I don’t know where it is…” 

Severus nodded silently, he accio’d them and Harry dressed. 

His red face looked to his friends, “s’cuse me…” Harry dragged Severus by the sleeve from the room. 

Severus eyebrows rose, following quickly behind him; “We need to talk” Harry said stiffly. 

That didn’t sound good at all…

Harry pushed him into the chair in the Library, he leaned against the back rest and sighed deeply, “Alright, what is it?” 

Harry licked his lips, “I love you Severus, but that hurt…I mean it was nice, but I don’t think it works for me. I’m really sore, even with your Numbify; it didn’t help. Before you touched my cock it wasn’t all that hard, you know…I…that was only my second time at sex with a man……”

Harry trailed off, almost a whisper. 

Severus eyes watched him, he nodded slowly; “I’m sorry, I should of asked first, not just ordered you…prepared you more then rimming as well…” Severus finger ran across his bottom lip, he was starting to feel that sickening guilt. He was slightly confused though…he was sure Harry was hard for the whole duration of that sex…even when he’d been spanked…

Harry nodded slowly, staring at his hands; “I did like it, just…maybe not as much as you…” 

Severus eyes flicked to him, “Mmmn, maybe not” he blinked, “I am sorry…you should go explain this to them” Severus head inclined in the kitchen’s direction. 

Harry nodded; “Yeah, I guess so” he stood and kissed Severus on the cheek, walking out to go explain to his friends. 

Severus let out a heavy sigh; was what he was doing right? Yeah the boy was 25, but…he’d not had any experience prior to him with men and he himself was old enough to be his father; not to mention they had all that bad history, even if it was one-sided. He’d never truly hated him, he’d just had to act it…though perhaps for a while he had because he’d looked so much like James Potter; but the eyes, his eyes look so much like Lily’s. 

He sighed again, was he doing the right thing? They barely knew each other properly, the young man barely knew anything at all about him, and what of him to Harry? 

There had to be a lot he didn’t know……

~~

Harry sighed and walked slowly into the kitchen, his friends still standing either side the door; “Hi…” Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Potter, come on…” Draco scowled. 

Harry made a noise in his throat, how was he supposed to explain this to them? 

“Is this what Remus was talking about…is this what he saw?” Ron asked, faintly. 

Harry looked to him and shook his head, “No…he didn’t walk in on us having sex, just a blowjob…” Harry trailed off swallowing thickly. 

“Harry!” Hermione screeched, “You shouldn’t do this time of thing or any sexual thing in places like this, it’s a bedroom thing” she reprimanded. 

Harry’s shoulder lifted then dropped, “It didn’t start out that way…” 

“What way did it start?” Draco asked. 

“Uhm, making cookies?” Harry answered nervously. 

“Making cookies…” Draco said slowly, staring at him then the kitchen. 

Harry nodded, “Making cookies…then a blowjob…then…yeah” Harry said, biting the inside of his mouth. 

The three of them nodded slowly, wrapping their heads around it. 

“So…that was you having sex?” Ron asked his friend. 

Harry nodded hesitantly. 

Draco raised a brow, “You usually do it like that? I mean…damn that was pretty rough…” 

Harry swallowed and shook his head, “My first time with a man was Uhm…when you were all here” 

He watched their expressions from beneath his fringe. 

Draco looked incredulous, “That was your first time? This, that…that was your second?!” 

His eyes were widened incredibly large, and his eyes traveled to Harry’s butt. 

Harry looked down, then back to him; “That must be sore…” Draco said, a screwed up sympathetic expression on his face. 

Harry nodded gently, “Yeah, a bit…” 

“Did Snape hurt you?” Ron growled, his expression changing to anger and his body turned in the direction Severus was in. 

Harry bit his lip, he didn’t want Ron to hurt him; but Severus did hurt him, however unintentional. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked gently, a restraining hand on her angry husband. 

“Uhmmm…” Harry muttered, he didn’t know what he should say. 

Severus walked up to them, “I did…” he said, his eyes on Harry then the infuriated Ron Weasley. 

Ron growled and wrestled his wife’s hand off of him; he threw back his fist and brought it forward, punching Severus in the face. 

Severus stood there, his eyes closed; his lip bleeding, his licked it. 

Ron snarled at him, “How dare you!” And swung his fist again, pounding it into Severus gut. 

Severus groaned and bent at the waist breathing deeply, then stood back up; but he took it; if he wanted he could of stopped it easily enough, he had his wand in his back pocket and his own two fists. 

Ron heaved, puffing and stood back and smirked; something that looked very out of place and scary on his face. 

Harry’s mouth was opening and closing, standing and watching his best friend beat up his lover; not having the courage to stop it, his eyes were full of unshed tears. “Sev’rus…” He whispered. 

Severus blinked his eyes, one of them felt as though it was about to close; he licked his split lip again, staring at Harry. 

“Nice punches Mr. Weasley, beaten up more people?” Severus asked snarkily, continuing to look at Harry. 

Ron look at him in disgust, “No, but I know how to fight Snape. And I’m sure Remus would love to beat your sorry ass too.” 

Severus eyes moved to him, his head staying in the same position; “That so? Well by all means, go and fetch him…” 

Ron furrowed his brow a minute then raced off to the Floo in the sitting room. 

~~ 

He wasn’t the only one to furrow his brow, Draco, Hermione and Harry all had their brows furrowed in confusion. “Severus why would you want Lupin here? Are you insane?!” Draco asked incredulous. 

Severus eyed him but didn’t say anything, just raised that brow of his. 

They continued to stare at him in complete confusion and incredulousness till Ron rushed back in with Remus Lupin the Werewolf on his heels. 

“Snape! What is this I’ve heard, have you hurt Harry?” Remus growled low in his throat, he was close to a turning; the wolf becoming dormant. 

“Lupin, you’ve heard correct…I did…” Harry gasped and shook his head, “Sev’us…” 

Remus growled, narrowing his eyes; “You realize that I am close to becoming a werewolf, is it your wish to be hurt severely? You said you would never hurt him, to me; you lied to me!” Remus growled again, stepping closer as he spoke. 

Severus had turned to face him when he’d rushed in, and started to come closer to him. 

“I am aware of that; I owled you the wolfsbane a couple days ago…” 

“Hmm” Remus pushed himself closer, almost nose to nose with Severus.   
Harry was close to tears; what was Severus doing!? 

Remus grabbed Severus by the shirt, snarling into his face; then his eyebrows furrowed and he faltered, his head tilted and let go. 

“What are you doing…?” Remus asked him, his hand only inches from Severus shirt where he’d grabbed. 

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing’?” Severus snapped. 

Remus looked to Harry then to Severus, “You didn’t mean to hurt him…yet you’re trying to get yourself hurt? What are you doing?” 

Severus eyes traveled around the room and avoided the teared up eyes of Harry when he pushed Remus aside and stepped in front of him. 

“You’re what…!? Why!?” Harry screamed into his face, grabbing his shirt. 

Remus stared at them, “I think…Harry; that he’s trying to punish himself, that right Severus? Because you hurt him and told me that you never would.” 

“I can smell the sex…but I don’t understand even how you hurt him?” 

Harry sighed, his fists clenched in Severus shirt; “The sex, he hurt me…through the sex” Harry said hesitantly. 

“What?” 

Harry bit his lip and pushed his head to Severus chest “We had rough sex, I wasn’t ready for it…it hurt…” he mumbled into the shirt. 

Severus was staring down at Harry, his hands by his sides; not daring to touch him. 

Remus scratched his head, “Oh. Severus that’s not your fault; neither of you realized. Let it go, Harry…Harry has.” 

Severus clenched his bruised jaw; it was painful but he continued to clench it. 

Remus sighed, “Harry you forgive him, yes?” 

Harry nodded into the chest; Severus was starting to feel tears and he screwed his eyes shut. 

“See; now stop this…Your hurting him more like this then, that…” 

Severus his jaw clenched and his eyes screwed shut, shook his head. “NO, your wrong Lupin. I, along with those three saw it. You on the other hand didn’t, you didn’t see the sight of his ass. Don’t tell me to let it go; don’t tell me to stop this. I’ll do what I want thank you, Lupin.” 

“No, I didn’t see it. I’m glad, because I might have been more pissed off with you then I currently am. Granted I am pissed off with you for having rough sex with someone that hadn’t had any experience prior to yourself with males and he only had his first just the same day. Damn Snape, I want to ring your neck. But I won’t, because this…Trying to get yourself harmed is only hurting Harry worse then any of that.” 

“Sev’us…” Harry sobbed into his shirt; Severus closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. 

“Harry stop it…please” Severus pleaded. 

Harry clenched his hands tighter into Severus shirt and pressed his face firmer against the chest and continued to sob. 

Severus threw his head back, a look of despair on his face; everyone was completely silent, watching; “Please Harry, stop…” He tried to pull Harry off him, but he couldn’t; the brat had clung himself tight against him. 

His eyes went from side to side thinking, he bit the inside of his mouth; “Lupin, my jar…” 

Remus started, then rushed into the kitchen proper then handed him the jar. 

Severus shook his head, “Hand me one” He held out his hand, currently not trying to pry Harry off himself. 

Remus handed him a cookie, continuing to hold onto the cookie jar. 

Severus nodded at him, “Thanks” 

Remus nodded back. 

“Harry, Harry…I got a cookie for you?” Severus said gently. 

Harry screwed his eyes up tighter and pressed his head closer, he took a fist away and swiped at the hand holding the cookie; it fell to the floor. “I don’t want it.” 

Severus eyes went wide and his eyebrows flew up his head, “what?” 

“I…Don’t…Want…It!” Harry screamed, stood up straighter and flung his arm and hand towards Severus bruised cheek. 

Severus watched it come towards him, without flinching he took the slap; full force. 

Harry made a sobbing noise in his throat and spun on his foot, running up the stairs. 

Severus was breathing heavy and his eyes were closed; his face stinging, but he didn’t complain, he just stood there. 

Everyone else stood and stared, Remus head had turned to where Harry had run up the stairs. 

Remus shook his head, “He’s not better…” He muttered quietly, but in the silence everyone heard it. 

Severus shook his head and whispered, “No…” 

Remus looked at him, “And this didn’t help…”   
Severus shook his head again, swallowing thickly; “Excuse me” 

Severus stalked off down the hall to his room, closing the door loudly in the silence and slumped in front of his wardrobe; he pulled out his chest. 

~~

Draco looked down at the cookie; he bent and picked it up. “You know…All of a sudden, I really don’t like these cookies…” he muttered. 

Remus looked at him, “Pardon?” 

Draco shook his head, “Don’t worry, someone should go check one of them…or both of them?” 

Hermione and Ron, quite through all of this nodded; “We’ll go up and try and talk to Harry” Hermione said, Ron nodded fervently beside her. 

Remus nodded and looked to Draco, “I’ll go see about my Godfather” 

“Alright, I’ll be right back…”Remus walked to the Floo as the rest walked to their chosen person to talk with. 

~~

Remus sighed heavily beside his wife and son, they’d been talking together for sometime; Harry was Remus honorary Godson and Teddy’s Godfather. 

“I think we should go to St. Mungo’s…” Remus muttered into his hand, Teddy tugged on his Dad’s arm. 

“Yes Teddy?” 

“Harry really isn’t better?” Teddy sounded really miserable, he sighed heavily and pulled his son onto his lap and hugged him, muttering into his now raven hair ~much like Harry’s, it was usually blue, it was his favorite color.~ 

“No…But he’ll get better, maybe he just needs more help. We’ll go to St. Mungo’s Ted, ok? Harry’ll get better in no time” 

Teddy rubbed his cheek into his dad’s chest and nodded. 

Remus stood, his son clinging to his shoulders; “let’s go…” 

~~

Ron and Hermione knocked on Harry’s bedroom door, “Harry can we come in?” Hermione asked gently. 

“No…” 

“Please mate, we just want to see if you’re ok…” 

“I’m fine…”   
“Harry please, just let us in” Hermione pleaded, her hand resting on the door handle. 

“No…” 

Hermione and Ron side behind the door; they held their breath when they heard movement and shuffling beyond the door, but it was only Harry moving from the door to the bed. 

Ron looked at her, “Was he sitting against the door?” he whispered. 

“I think so…” She murmured back; she took his hand, “Harry please” 

“No, Hermione…Just go away” There was a pleading not to his voice. 

“It’s like last time…” Ron muttered looking at the door, “It’s just like last time…I thought he was getting better…he hasn’t, has he?” 

Hermione hmm’d. 

~~

“Severus? Let me in” Draco pounded on the door. 

Severus scowled at it, a moving picture of Lily Evans clasped in one hand, one of Harry in the other; clasped in his fingertips. 

“Please?” Draco pleaded. 

“Draco, go away” Severus quietly answered him. 

“But Severus, I need to talk to you…and you need to go talk to Harry” 

Severus sighed on the floor, his fingers crushing the edges of the photos. 

“Open this door!” Draco shouted, his fist slamming hard against the wood. 

Severus raised a brow to himself; Draco’d cursed, Severs the boy right for slamming his fist against solid oak wood doors. 

“Damn it Severus! Open the frigging door” Draco scowled and snapped, nursing his injured hand. 

Severus shook his head and continued to look through his chest. 

~~  
Flooing back to Grimmauld Place with Nymphadora on his arm and Teddy clutched to his chest, he walked up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom; where they found Ron and Hermione, hands clasped together on the floor in front of the door. 

“Remus!” They said in unison, “Harry wont open the door” Hermione announced, standing and pulling her husband with her; standing aside for him to try. 

“Harry, Harry open this door” Remus knocked against it with his hand.   
“No” 

“Harry James Potter, I WILL push down this door. Let me in. NOW” Remus snapped authoritive. 

“NO!” Harry shouted at the door, and then found something to throw at the door. 

Remus reared back hearing the shout and something smacking the door with a loud Thud!

“Harry grow up, you are not a child. Open this door, now.” 

“You don’t want me to be a child, Remus; Fine. FUCK YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” 

Remus eyes widened and he covered Teddy’s ears in time. 

“Harry Potter” Remus growled threateningly. 

Teddy sniveled, “Harry” he said quietly to the door, his face half still in his dad’s shirt. 

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply; Teddy was out there?

“Harry, dad just wants to help…” 

Harry sobbed brokenly behind the door, his Godson sounded so miserable; why?

Harry stood from the bed and stumbled over to the door; “I’m alright Teddy…” Harry whispered; his hand on the door. 

Remus looked down at Teddy then back to the door, he whispered to his son. 

Teddy looked at him then nodded slightly; “Harry, please come out…” 

Harry bit the inside of his mouth, “I’m sorry Ted, I won’t do that…” 

“Don’t use Teddy against me, that’s cruel!” Harry yelled at Remus. 

“I just want to help you Harry, you’re like another son to me…let me help you” 

“I don’t need your help, I’m fine.” 

Teddy looked to the door, “No you’re not…Please Unca Harry?” Teddy pleaded. 

Harry rubbed his face with his hand and slid sideways down the door; Teddy sounded so sad, so upset, should he really go out there?

He took a deep breath and stood, his hand twitching slightly as he slowly turned the doorknob and creaked open the door. 

Seeing this Teddy untangled himself from his dad and flung himself at Harry through the gap; Harry widened his eyes and flung the door open, catching Teddy as he slammed into him and he fell to his butt. 

“Teddy…”Harry looked at the raven brown head under his chin. 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarryy…” Teddy sobbed into his shirt, making it wet. 

Harry hugged him tighter, sighing; he looked up into the faces of his friends; Remus, Nymphadora, Ron and Hermione…where were Draco and Severus? 

“Why is Teddy here?” Harry croaked. 

“I went home…Then to St. Mungo’s and back here with them both…” Remus announced. 

“St. Mungo’s? Why’d you go there…?” Harry asked, confused. 

Remus sighed, closing his eyes a moment, “You’re not well Harry, and everyone wants you better.” 

“And what does that have to do with St. Mungo’s?” Harry’s expression wasn’t happy in the slightest. 

“You need help, Uncle Harry…I want you better” Teddy sobbed quietly. 

Harry looked down at him then back to the boy’s father; “What did you do?” 

Remus stared at him, “What did I do?” 

Harry nodded, standing with Teddy attached to his waist; “What…did you do?” 

“Harry I don’t understand what you’re asking…” 

“Did you sign me into Mungo’s” Harry shouted at his face, making Teddy flinch and Remus to rear back. 

“Harry calm down…” It didn’t come from any of their lips, but a husky silky deep voice. 

Harry swallowed, staring over Remus shoulder at Severus and Draco beside him; clutching his arm, like he thought Severus would run if he let go. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something then closed it again; someone in green scrubs was behind him; Harry turned his gaze to Remus, and if he’d looked close enough; Remus would of saw it was one of hatred. 

“Mr. Potter?” Everyone turned to the direction it was spoken from. 

“What do you want?” Harry sneered at him. 

The man’s eyes widened, “I was told to come collect you. You have admitted to St. Mungo’s for some help” 

Harry’s eyes filled further with anger and hatred, his head turned back to Remus, “Fine” He spat. 

He pushed Teddy from him roughly and turned, throwing things into a bag angrily once he found one. 

He stamped out the door, past everyone staring at him sadly; “Alright then, come now Mr. Potter” The Medi Wizard reached for his arm, but Harry yanked it away. “Don’t touch me.” He said venomously. 

The Medi Wizard held up his hands, gesturing to the fireplace; he threw in the powder, “After you then?” He smiled. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him; he stepped in the grate; “St. Mungo’s, Therapy Division Quarters; Mr. Potter’s rooms” The Healer said, before Harry could mutter something else. 

Harry, his eyes still narrowed looked at the people watching as he disappeared from the fireplace, whooshing through the grates till he got to St. Mungo’s. 

Harry huffed and cursed when he fell out, then stood and dusted himself off; he narrowed his eyes around the room and sneered. “Thanks Remus…I thought you cared…” 

“Mr. Potter, glad to see you made through the Floo on your own…Now if you will follow me.” 

The man’s hand itched to grab hold of the man’s arm and pull him along, but with the venomous way he got told off before, he didn’t dare. He just waited for the man to follow him. 

Harry trudged after him, muttering darkly to himself. 

~~

“Right, here you are Mr. Potter” The healer said kindly, “You can place your things anywhere you wish, and if you soon want your friends and family here that can be arranged.” 

Harry turned his head to him, his eyes narrowed darkly. “Why would I want them here, I don’t even want to be here.” 

“Hmm, another healer will come see you later for your daily therapy session and examination” He said over his shoulder, closing the doors behind him. 

‘Therapy Session, Examination?!’ ......’Well at least I get my own quarters, that’s something I guess…?’   
Harry thought to himself and sighed heavily, throwing his bag to the bed and sitting in the corner of the room. 

~~ 

“Why did you do that Lupin?” Severus asked unkindly. 

“He needs help Severus, the best help is Mungo’s. I’m sorry, it’s the best choice.” Remus said to him quietly, gently. 

Severus shook his head, “You realize, you now have just lost your Godson, doing that?” 

Remus frowned, “Pardon?” 

“If you had looked at all closely, you would have noticed his eyes filled with hatred when he looked at you” Severus sneered. 

“He was angry; I understand that…he’ll calm down” 

Severus snorted, a smirk on his face; “You don’t understand do you? I haven’t seen Harry that angry since that wench was here…I realize that wasn’t long ago, but this…even compared to that, this is worse. And it was directed at you, Lupin.” 

Remus stared at him and shook his head, “He’ll calm down, you don’t Harry” 

Severus still mostly open eye twitched slightly, “Perhaps you don’t either” Severus said quietly and turned on his heel. 

Remus closed his eyes, “Severus wait…” 

Severus turned around, “Till Harry is back in this house, you are no longer allowed here…any of you. Get out.” 

Severus turned and walked to his potions lab, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Everyone was quiet and they all sighed in varying degrees and left, none of them the slightest bit happy; especially Remus, he was worried that what Severus had said might well have been right; Harry was capable of holding a grudge. He had just wanted to do something to help get Harry better again. 

~~

He sighed when he reached his home, going to his sitting room cabinet and pouring a decanter of Fire whiskey into a goblet; he didn’t usually indulge in drinking, but it was there for the occasional times he chose too, much like the need for it now. 

~~

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, walking to where he’d set up his own potions lab sitting room off to the side and behind an Oaken door. 

He unlatched his liquor cabinet and pulled out a decanter of scotch and a glass and sat heavily in his favorite dark green leather armchair; pouring the scotch he swallowed it thickly; usually it went down smooth enough but tonight it was agony. 

As was the fact that he’d not apologized to Harry and now the wolf had sent him off for help at St. Mungo’s, for who knows how long; and the best guess would be that Harry wouldn’t want to see him at all. 

Sculling down half the liquor in the bottle he stood and stumbled his way out to his lab; half way out of the door he stopped a foot still in the air and spun, snatching up the scotch and then walked through to his potions, closing the door behind him. 

He set to work half drunk on preparing the fertility potion that would help get Harry pregnant with their child; it’d keep till he worked out a way to get Harry out of that Hospital and back in their home and he could apologize… 

~they’d wait a bit of course, till Harry got somewhat better, then make their child…~


	6. Harrys Time in St. Mungos, Teddy Visits.

  
Author's notes: Harry gets a visit from his Godson and Teddy visits Severus too.   


* * *

It’d been quite a while till Harry’d asked to see anyone, even then he’d only asked to see his Godson; Teddy Lupin. 

He needed to talk to somebody and he really didn’t wish to speak with Remus or his wife or any of his friends and especially not Severus; though he did miss him. 

When he’d arrived there, he’d been examined promptly and told that he was depressed and needed to be on certain medication for it; they’d also told him that he might need some for temperament issues, if that didn’t improve with the depression medication. 

And he’d thought he’d been getting better?

Be the sound of what the Medi Wizards and Witches had told him, he’d just been getting worse. 

And the thing with Ginny and whatever that moment of anger was with Severus after the sex hadn’t helped him one bit. 

Hearing a noise from outside his Oak doors, he stopped playing with the piece of cotton he’d found attached to his pajama pants; for a moment while he waited to see if it would be Teddy. 

It was…

“Hey Teddy” Harry said quietly, going back to playing with the piece of cotton in his fingertips. 

“Hi Unca Harry…” Teddy muttered, walking quietly and slowly over to Harry in the corner of the room; Teddy sat down opposite Harry, his legs pressed tightly up against his own chest. 

~Harry’d not slept once; and he’d not gone anywhere near the made med, all he usually did was sit in his corner and sit quietly till a healer came to check him or give him medication. ~ 

Silence was the only thing heard for moments before Teddy broke it hesitantly, his eyes trained to Harry playing with the piece of cotton. 

“Are you ok?” He asked attentively. 

Harry shrugged a shoulder, “I’m fine, you?” 

Teddy looked at him, his mouth open to say something but he closed it a minute, then reopening it he spoke, “I’m ok…da—I won an award the other day…” Teddy smiled nervously. 

Harry looked up at him, he knew what Teddy’d been about to say; but he let Teddy go with it, he didn’t want to hear about his Godfather; Remus Lupin. “Yeah? An Award?” 

Teddy nodded slowly, “Yeah, it Uhm…best team player in younger year Quidditch…” 

“That’s nice” Harry watched him. 

Teddy nodded quietly, clutching his knees to his chest tighter. 

Silence reined for another couple minutes before a coughing from the Oak doors interrupted it; “Mr. Potter?” The healer smiled politely and held up a small plastic cup, sloshing the liquid inside gently when he shook it, showing it to Harry. 

“Perhaps it is time you went home Mr. Lupin?” He went on, his smile starting to look fake to Teddy. 

Harry looked from Teddy to the healer then back to Teddy then to the healer once more as he pushed himself up from the corner, his hands sliding up the wall; he walked over to the healer, who handed him the cup and he swallowed the medicine inside. 

Finished swallowing, Harry handed the cup back to the healer and walked back over to the corner sitting down roughly. 

“What was in the cup? What were you drinking?” Teddy asked, watching him carefully. 

Harry shrugged a shoulder, “It was nothing…” 

Teddy scowled at him, “No it wasn’t, otherwise you wouldn’t be taking it…what was it?” 

Harry could feel the effects of the medicine, the potion working; “You don’t have to worry Ted; I’m fine” he smiled, a laugh coming out of his throat; but to Teddy it looked and sounded fake. 

Harry’d not smiled or laughed since he’d shown up, and been sitting there in the corner together for his visit. 

Teddy furrowed his brow at it, at the sudden fakeness. 

~ He’d not known Harry to smile or laugh so fakely, it’d always been real when he’d seen him~ 

Starting to feel like he was about to cry, Teddy blinked twice and stood quickly; “I think I should probably go, like that healer said; I’ll see you again…” He walked quickly out of the room, heading for the healer that had picked him up from his house and brought him there. 

~~

“Thank you” Teddy turned and look at the man; dusting off the soot from the fireplace. 

“You’re welcome, are you sure you don’t want go home?” The healer asked. 

Teddy shook his head, “No…my…parents are here…”He lied. 

The healer nodded his head, “Alright, I’ll be off back to the hospital then” He waved and threw some more Floo powder into the grate, disappearing into the cloud of green flame back to Mungo’s. 

Teddy sighed, running his through his still raven brown hair; much the same like Harry’s always does; his habit of running his hands through his messy hair. 

~~

Harry sighed to himself, banging his head back against the stone wall. “Damn it” 

‘I wish I had one of Severus’ Dark Chocolate, Gooey White Chocolate Centered Cookies’

* * *

I know..it's only a short chapter..*shrug*

* * *


	7. Finding A Way to Break Harry Out of St. Mungos Hospital.

  
Author's notes: Severus Breaks Harry out of St. Mungo's with the help of Teddy. and Fred and George 'invisibilty cloak'   


* * *

“Sir? Mr. Snape?” Teddy called, wandering around the house; Grimmauld Place. 

“Are you home?” 

Severus was in the kitchen, his hand in the cookie jar and his eyes trained on the pages of a very old rumpled leather bound potions journal. 

Bringing one of the very last cookies to his mouth, he stopped mid-taking a bite; he furrowed his brows, sure he’d heard something. 

“Hello? Sir?” 

Severus tilted his head, his hand lowering the cookie; “Yeeees?” He called out slowly and enquiringly, raising an eyebrow. 

Teddy gasped, hearing an answer to his calling out; he’d been starting to think that no one was even there. 

He rushed to where he’d heard it; the kitchen and paused in the doorway, puffing. 

Pointing his cookie at the boy, he asked; “What are you doing here, boy? You’re not to be here” 

Walking over and sitting opposite Severus and his cookie jar, Teddy eyed the cookie jar and the cookie in the man’s hand. 

He leaned forward and looked inside the jar; there didn’t seem to be an awful lot left. 

“You know…I bet Harry hasn’t had one of these cookies since he left, I bet he’d really like one…” Teddy whispered. 

“I saw him just before…he asked me to visit” Teddy continued to whisper only it sounded more dejected then his earlier comment. 

“You saw Harry?” Severus asked, cookie forgotten in his fingertips. 

Teddy nodded, his head downcast and his eyes looking at his fingers in his lap; “Yeah…he—he looked terrible…” 

Severus brow furrowed, “He looked terrible, why?” 

Teddy shrugged, “He doesn’t want to be there…he didn’t smile the whole time I was there, though I guess he did after he took whatever it was in that cup. But it didn’t seem right, it seemed fake; forced.” 

“He wasn’t Harry…” Teddy trailed off. 

“Took something? Took what? ……wasn’t Harry?” Severus muttered, “Teddy are you sure it was Harry? He’s been there for a while now maybe he looks different…or they accidentally took you to someone else?” 

Teddy lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at him, “You think I don’t know my own Godfather? He looked like Harry, but wasn’t…he wasn’t the same anymore. He looked miserable and I bet anything that bed near him he hasn’t once slept in, the corner he was in playing with cotton looked like it was inhabited often. 

He just sat there, in that stupid corner playing with that stupid piece of cotton I was there for all of a couple minutes and we only spoke once or twice, it was crap” He yelled, taking a cookie from the jar and throwing it at the wall. 

Severus winced as he watched the cookie fly through the air and smash against the wall. “Don’t throw the cookies…and don’t swear” Severus muttered. 

Teddy looked at him angrily and took another cookie, aiming his arm in throw; Severus leaned quickly over the table, stopping him with a tight grip on his wrist. 

“DON’T THROW IT” There was a hint of desperation in the yelling voice. 

He pried it from Teddy’s limp fingers and placed it back into the jar. 

He sat back down in the chair, breathing heavily. 

Teddy watched him with a sad expression, his brow furrowed; “I’m sorry…you really miss Harry don’t you?” He was close to tears, watching Severus caress the cookie he’d had in his hand earlier when Teddy’d walked in. 

Severus sighed, swallowed thickly; his own eyes suspiciously cast downward and itchy. 

“I do miss him…but he wont see anybody, except you; I suppose.” He said huskily. 

Teddy bit his lip, “I’m sure he misses you, just doesn’t want you to see him that way…there has to be a way to get him back?” 

“And how would we do that?” Severus sighed heavily, looking up at the son of the man that sent Harry there in the first place. 

“I don’t…I don’t know…but there has to be a way” Teddy urged, desperation in his own voice. 

“He cant stay there, he looks terrible and miserable; he’d be better back home. He doesn’t look better, he looks worse and I hate it!” Teddy cried. 

“Shhhh, we’ll get him back…we just need to plan a way” Severus murmured, patting the young boy’s hand gently, awkwardly. 

Teddy looked up at him, tears falling from his eyes; “We can’ be the only ones that want him back and out of there?” 

Severus furrowed his brow, no he knew they weren’t the only ones; it was, Hermione, Ron and Draco too, as well as Draco’s lovers. 

“Your right, we’re not. I’ll Floo them, and we’ll make a plan.” 

“Don’t tell your father or mother though, understood? They’ll stop it, thinking Harry staying there is the best. Don’t tell anyone.” 

Teddy shook his head, “I won’t. Are you going to call them now?” 

Severus pursed his lips, thinking about the time; most of them would be at work. 

“Hmm perhaps later, most of them would be at work now” Severus told him quietly. 

“You want a glass of milk?” 

Teddy but his lip and nodded after a moment. 

Severus inclined his head once and stood, collecting a goblet and jug of milk from the fridge; he poured it then handed it to the boy. “There you go, you can have a cookie too if you wish…Do you not have school or anything?” 

Teddy sipped the milk then shook his head, “No…mom and dad let me have the day off, and thank you sir” He smiled slightly. 

“Your welcome, your allowed to call me Severus if you’d like” Severus smiled slightly, the lad was growing on him. 

“Severus?” 

Severus chuckled slightly and nodded an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

Teddy laughed slightly too and drank more of his milk and bit into the good cookie gently. 

~~

It was the next time Teddy came over that Severus Fire called; Hermione and Ron, Draco and the Weasley Twins. 

“Alright, so why are we here? I thought you told us all to get out till Harry came back?” Draco narrowed his eyes at his Godfather across from him. 

“Mmmn, I agree with Malfoy; you told us to not come back till he was here, so why are we?” Ron asked curious. 

“Hush Ronald…” Hermione swatted at his head. 

“Yes hush. All of you; Teddy and myself wish to break Harry out…So to speak” Severus inclined his head. 

“Break Harry out?” Fred asked.   
”From St. Mungo’s?” George continued. 

“Where he’s supposed to be getting help?” They said in unison. 

“Getter better?” Draco spoke. 

“Yes!” Severus shouted at the Twins and Draco, “Only he’s not; he’s getting worse the longer he stays there…” He trailed off. 

“And you miss him” Hermione continued the unspoken part of his sentence. 

Severus sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Please, you want him better? Then help us…” Teddy whispered, standing beside the armchair Severus was sitting in. 

Everyone looked at Teddy and seeing the absolute miserable look on his face couldn’t help but show him sympathy, “Ohh sweetie; don’t worry, we’ll help” Hermione cooed, climbing to her feet slowly and waddling her way over to hug him, or as good as. 

Teddy smiled and hugged her enormous belly. “Thank you!” 

“Do you have a plan?” Draco asked. 

Severus shook his head, “No, we needed more people to help; with the planning and the rescuing” He eyed Draco. 

“Well I can scheme…usually don’t get caught…but Ron, you’re good with strategy plans right? That should work here too” Draco said aloud thinking. 

Ron looked at him and nodded, “Yeah…so once this plan is all set, we get Harry out of there?” 

Teddy nodded firmly at him, “Yes” 

They all nodded and set to work on planning Harry’s escape from St. Mungo’s magical hospital. 

~~

“Alright so we’ll go in at night, make sure the coast is clear then sneak Harry out through one of the connected fireplaces; back here?” 

“It does sound very simple…”George announced to the group, sitting on the floor drinking scotch and pumpkin juice; in Teddy and Hermione’s case. 

“Simple can sometimes be the best” Ron told his older brother. 

“Yes but then sometimes, you need a more full proof plan younger brother; like…using one of mine and George’s inventions.” Fred smiled hugely, sipping down his Fire whiskey. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “We can’t have things exploding when we’re going to be sneaking somebody out…no big scenes” 

“No no, nothing like that…” George told him quickly.   
“No, it’s a new invention; a cloak. And not all our merchandise explodes dear Severus” Fred smiled mischievously. 

Severus raised his other brow and nodded slowly, “A cloak?” 

George nodded, “Yeah, like an invisibility cloak really; isn’t it Fred?”   
“Course George, but not quite; it has protection against dark spells and no one can hear you or see you of course.” He chuckled. 

Severus nodded slowly, “Anything else spectacular about this cloak of yours?” 

They shrugged in unison and spoke, “Some, but then their not needed for this; so no need to know those…it’ll help you get to Harry at any rate” 

Taking a sip of his scotch, Severus narrowed his eyes; their plans were all pretty simple but maybe that was all they needed; to rescue Harry. 

Teddy looked around the group then spoke, “So that’s it, that’s the plan we’re going to use? The cloak?” 

Everyone’s eyes turned to him at once but Severus spoke, “Yes Ted, that’s the one” 

Teddy nodded quickly smiling; “That’s the plan that’ll get Harry out of there…for sure?” 

“Well of course little kiddo, our cloak is the best” George laughed, crawling over to ruffle Teddy’s raven hair. 

Severus narrowed his eyes; he’d been meaning to ask about that, “Teddy?” 

“Mmmn?” Teddy’s eyes were wide and he looked at Severus. 

“Your hair isn’t usually raven brown is it?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

Teddy shook his head, “No…but then, I put it that way for Harry. My hair is usually blue because I like blue.” 

“How do you change the color?” 

Tilting his head Teddy scrunched up his brow in thought, “Uhm, I just do…Mom says something about it being to do with me being a Meta-Morpha-Magus…like her” Teddy struggled a bit through the big word. ~Give him a break, he was only 8. ~ 

“A Metamorphamagus?” 

Teddy nodded, “Yah, can change form and stuff” he shrugged. 

Severus other eyebrow rose, “I see…care to demonstrate, I’m curious”   
Teddy chuckled, “I can try, I haven’t really transformed into much before” he screwed up his eyes and concentrated; his hair turned a bright shade of pink. 

He opened an eye and looked at a piece of his fringe, “Pink…” He scowled, then concentrated again and turned it Green, then Blue, then back to Harry’s Raven Brown. 

Teddy opened his eyes to stare at Severus; eyebrows were up to his hairline and he had an amused smile edging at the corners of his lips. 

“Is that all, just your hair color?” 

Tapping his fingers against his lips he pursed them, Teddy hummed and shook his head, “Uh…I don’t think so…” 

He closed his eyes once more and concentrated a little longer then when he turned his hair color; he was now a tiny wolf cub; he barked and pounced on Severus. 

“Hey!” he pushed on the cub’s head, pushing him away from his lap. “You my turn back now, if you know how…” 

The cub barked and laid on its stomach and closed its eyes; it transformed back into the young wizard Teddy Lupin. 

“A wolf cub…” Severus scowled. 

Teddy shrugged uncomfortably; “It helps my dad when he turns…says it makes him happy his cub’s around him. Sorry; I’m not actually sure that has anything to do with me being a…a—that thing” 

“No?” 

He shook his head, “No, I don’t think so…Mom can’t do it, she can change her appearance…” 

“Oh I see…” 

Teddy nodded his head slowly, “So back to the plan, right? Get Unca Harry out of St. Mungo’s?” 

“Right you are Ted” Fred spoke cheerfully, coming over and ruffling his hair much like his twin brother had. 

Teddy scowled, “What is with everyone and touching my hair…” he shook his head and brushed it with his fingers, trying to put it back into place; it much like Harry’s hair in that regard, un-kept looking and messy; it probably didn’t help when people ruffled it. 

Severus chuckled and tilted his glass up for his scotch to trickle down his parched throat. 

“Don’t look so grumpy Teddy; your 8, you mustn’t need a nap do you?” Severus half drunken humor. 

Teddy narrowed his eyes and pushed at his knee; “No! of course not. Are we ready to get back Harry now?” 

“Now?” Ron asked.   
Teddy nodded his head frantically, “Yes, now!” 

They all looked to Severus; he sighed deeply and inclined his head once, “Yes, I think we could do it now…perhaps you’d like to go get that cloak of yours?” Severus asked of the twins. 

They nodded and rushed through the Floo; returning moments later holding a silken shimmering cloak; “Here you are, sir” They spoke together, handing over the cloak to his out stretched hand. 

“I suppose you’d all like to stay here, and wait our return?” He asked everyone, turning back from facing the fireplace. 

“More like wait to see if you’re successful…” Draco muttered to his lap, he wasn’t the only one. 

“But yeah, I think we’d all like to stay and wait for the both of you to get back; and see if Harry is alright” he continued, his head raised now to look around the group and at Severus. 

Severus inclined his head, “Make yourselves at home…actually, may one of you go get my cookie jar from the kitchen please?” 

Teddy jumped up before Draco could, “I’ll get it!” 

“Going to sneak one of my cookie’s in the process, Draco?” Severus smirked. 

Draco pouted, “Maybe…” 

Teddy came back with the cookie jar in his arms seconds later and handed it over to Severus’ out stretched hand. 

“Thank you Ted” Looking back over to Draco; he was pouting in his seat. Severus reached into the cookie jar and threw one at him. 

“There you go” He chuckled. 

Draco smiled and bit into it, closing his eyes and savoring the tastes; he mumbled “Tha’k y’u Sev’rus” 

Severus inclined his head, turning and walking into the fireplace; Teddy held the bowl of Floo powder in front of him; “Thank you Teddy; St. Mungo’s. Therapy Division Quarters; Harry Potter’s rooms” And he was off whooshing through the grates till he landed in the one he needed and stepped out, dusting his clothes of soot. 

~~

Looking around the rooms, Severus couldn’t see Harry anywhere; and certainly in no corner…

He didn’t look to be anywhere in the rooms at all, then he started slightly when he saw a door open to his left; the room was dark and the slight crack of the door showed a shimmer of light seeping through. 

“Hello?” Harry called out quietly, he didn’t want to walk the rest out of his bathroom; he was completely naked. 

“Anyone there?” he wasn’t expecting anybody and the healer’s and Medi Wizards and Witches wouldn’t of come through his Floo network. 

Severus walked quietly around the other side, staying out of the line of sight; the cloak firmly wrapped around his body. ~He believed in the twins, but just to be on the safe side…~ 

Harry shook his head, the medicine he was on must be going to his head or something; but he swore he’d heard the Floo flare up. 

He shook his head again and closed the door, continuing to hop into the shower and wash himself. 

Severus crept closer to the bathroom door; but stopped suddenly when he heard the main door to the quarters open with a creak. 

“Mr. Potter?” The healer called. 

Not getting a response he walked over to the bathroom door, right beside Severus and knocked; “Mr. Potter, your examination will be shortly; dry yourself and lay on the bed please” 

Severus heard the smack of something hitting tiles then a low moan; the door opened and Harry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel drying his hair. 

Severus swallowed, he hadn’t seen Harry like that in ages and this Medi Wizard was about to see him completely naked for an examination? Severus scowled, why would he need to be naked for that? They were magic. 

“Lay down Mr. Potter; towel off, on your front” 

Harry didn’t say anything, just obeyed the order of the healer without hesitation. 

The healer walked closer and started his examination. 

~~  
Severus unable to do anything stood there and watched as the healer continued to molest his lover. 

His teeth ground together every second he continued to watch.   
~~

The man had been pushing his hands between Harry’s legs for sometime, brushing his knuckles along his balls then back up along the crack and to his shoulders. 

It was more like a molesting message then an actual medical examination…

All Harry did through the whole thing was lay there and let the man touch him, inappropriately. 

“Alright Mr. Potter, push your knees up to your chest please” The healer said politely. 

Harry nodded his head and did just that; the healer beside him pushed his hands to his ass and pressed a finer to his anus; his pucker. 

 

~~   
Severus saw that the pucker of his lover was still very rosy red; he licked his lips, his throat becoming dry. 

His head flew up from looking at his hand pressing against his clothed half had erection, when he hard Harry moan.   
~~

The healer pressed the finger into the sweet red pucker and pushed it to his last knuckle, it looked as though he was moving it in and out slowly; his other hand pressed against Harry’s hip to keep him steady. 

~~  
Severus growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowed viciously at the healer  
~~

“Push back Mr. Potter” 

Harry pushed back hesitantly on the finger inside of him and rubbing his walls. 

“That’s it, push back a bit harder” The healer was starting to sound a little breathless to Severus; the perverted bastard. 

Harry pushed harder back, another finger slipped inside of him quickly in the process. 

~~  
Severus wasn’t liking this one bit, he’d come to bring Harry home and he was being molested by some perverted healer  
~~

“Good, good Mr. Potter; turn over now” 

The healer helped Harry turn around, the fingers still wedged deeply inside of him; still brushing his anal passage. 

~~

Severus couldn’t take this anymore, he moved forward quickly and moving the folds of the cloak aside a second, “Stupefy” he whispered and the man fell forward bonelessly; the fingers slipping out wetly. 

Harry screwed up his brow, what was that? “Healer?” Harry spoke dryly, his throat raw and he prodded the healer with a finger; the man fell to the floor proper. 

Severus moved the rest of the way forward and edged his way onto the bed, sitting in front of Harry and running a cloaked finger across Harry’s navel; Harry squeaked, his eyes wide. 

“Haa—Haaaaeello?” He stuttered, trying to push himself away from the invisible finger. 

Severus smirked to himself under the cloak and leaned forward, “Haaaaarryy” he whispered into his ear, feeling the shiver course through Harry’s body. 

Harry shivered and his eyes were wide, did someone just whisper his name? 

“Who…who’s there?” He whispered, stuttering and trying to curl up on himself; something wouldn’t let him and continued to stop his knees from moving towards his chest. 

Severus chuckled lightly and threw back the head of the cloak, “Harry” 

Harry opened his eyes, hearing his name spoken louder than a whisper in the silky smooth voice. 

“Sev’us?” 

Severus nodded, pushing Harry’s legs further away from his chest and towards his own instead; he rubbed the ankles, “How are you Harry?” 

He bit the inside of his mouth, his eyes flickered to the healer stunned on the floor to the plastic cup on his bedside table full of medicine, back to Severus; he swallowed thickly and opened his mouth; “I’m…I’m alright, I want to go home” He muttered, pulling Severus forward on top of him, hugging him tightly. 

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, “I’m here to bring you back home, love. I’ve missed you, everyone has missed you.”

“Really?” 

“Really” Severus muttered into the messy damp hair of his lover. 

“I missed you too Severus and everyone else…Please take me home” He sobbed quietly. 

“I am, I am love. I bought you something though, for you to feel a bit better before we get home; do you want it?” Severus asked quietly, lifting himself and edging towards the side of the bed. 

Harry, his hand clutching Severus’ hand, looked at him desperately; “I do but where are you going?” 

Severus smiled sadly, “I just need to pick it up from where I put it on the floor, Harry; let go?” 

Harry nodded and let go; Severus bent over and picked up the cookie jar, smiling when he saw the look on Harry’s face. 

“Cookies?!” he whisper yelled, his first real smile in ages spreading across his face. 

Severus nodded, an amused eyebrow raised on his forehead; he climbed back onto the bed, pulling Harry back and into his side against the headboard. He reached into the cookie jar and pulled out one of the freshly made cookie’s he made a week ago. 

The smile never left Harry’s face as Severus slipped a bite of the cookie through his parted lips; Harry licked around the fingers before they were removed and he chewed, his eyes closed in pleasure; savoring the tastes before he swallowed. 

He’d almost missed these cookies as much as he had Severus; “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” 

He head fell onto Severus chest heavily, tears leaking from his eyes; Severus brow furrowed, ‘sorry? What was he sorry for?’ 

“Harry why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, that falls to me love. I am sorry, truly”   
Severus petted the sobbing man’s unruly hair; he upturned the face with a finger under the chin and wiped the wet cheeks, placing a gentle but firm kiss on Harry’s lips. 

Another tear fell as they parted, “Imiss’dyouImiss’dyouImiss’dyouImiss’dyou” Harry hugged Severus waist tighter and Severus pulled him closer. 

They sat that way for ages, just close; silent, basking in being with each other again after such a long time for Harry to be stuck in St. Mungo’s. 

“I ‘ove you Sev’us” Harry mumbled sleepily into Severus chest. 

Severus stared down at him for a second in shock then he smiled, “I love you too Harry” Severus lifted the cookie to Harry’s lips and helped him finish the rest; seconds later he was asleep. 

Carefully edging towards the side of the bed, Severus lifted Harry and cradled him bridle style to his chest as he walked over to the fireplace he’d come through; the cloak shrunk in his pocket. 

Throwing in some Floo powder, with a little difficulty, he went to step into the grate when the powder was puffed back out onto the tiled floor; Severus frowned then closed his eyes in recognition; the fireplace was only one way, ‘In’ not ‘Out’…now how was he supposed to get out?

The next second, the fire flared to life with green flame and Teddy jumped out; hitting the floor face first. 

Severus hissed, “Teddy, are you alright?” 

Teddy stood unsteadily and shook himself, “Yeah, I hate Floo…I forgot the healer told me that we couldn’t go out this way when I asked, because it was only an entrance.” He bit his lip guiltily. 

“Not to worry Ted, any other way?” 

Teddy narrowed his eyes in thought, walking over to the beside table and picking up the cookie jar Severus would of left behind. 

“I think I saw one, on my way to visit Harry…just down the hall to the right” 

Severus nodded, “Check if the coast is clear” he ordered quietly. 

Nodding quickly with a glimpse at the unconscious healer on the floor he slipped out the doors to check. 

Seconds later he poked his head back in, “No one…” 

Nodding at him, Severus followed Teddy down the corridor towards the ‘Out’ fireplace. 

“Here, in here…” Teddy pulled on his sleeve and they stumbled into the room, throwing some Floo powder into the fire, they stepped in; “Number 4 Grimmauld Place” Severus whispered.


	8. Home Sweet Home

  
Author's notes: Harry returns home and everyone rejoices with orgasmic cookie pancakes.   


* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace into the sitting room, carrying a slightly starting to feel heavy sleeping Harry Potter in his arms; Severus tried not to stumble. 

“Teddy you should probably head home, it’s late; your parents will start to wonder where you are” 

“But…” Teddy muttered, looking at Harry. 

“Come back later, when he’s awake…For now, go home” Severus muttered back. 

Teddy sighed, opening his mouth to say ‘alright’, but Hermione beat him to it. 

“It’s alright, I took the liberty of fire calling and saying he wished to stay at our house. Remus and Dora said that was fine…So he’s alright to stay here Severus.” 

Teddy smiled at her then closed his eyes in a huge yawn; he hadn’t realized he’d been that tired. 

“Off to bed with you then, you can use Harry’s room; I’m sure he wouldn’t mind” 

Teddy nodded, “Where will he be?” 

“My room, if you need me I am just round the corner from the Library, now bed.” 

Teddy nodded sleepily, starting to sway where he stood; he headed out the sitting room door but was stopped mid-step. 

“Oh and Teddy?” 

He looked over his shoulder at Severus and yawned, “Yeah?” 

“Thank you” Severus smiled at him. 

Harry stirred partly awake and mumbled, “’ove y’u Ted’y too” 

“And I love you Unca Harry” Teddy whispered back sleepily, walked over to them and kissed his cheek. 

Teddy smiled back at Severus and headed upstairs for sleep. 

~~

“Come back later, when he’s awake; we can all have breakfast together” Severus blinked away his tiredness a minute while he waited for them all to nod and be on their way back to their homes. 

As Severus was laying Harry down on his bed, he stirred; “Sev?” Harry whispered sleepily. 

Severus snorted quietly at being called ‘Sev’. “Yes, love?” he whispered back, shedding his clothes then removing Harry’s gently; he slipped into the bed beside him, wrapping his arm around the lithe body. 

“’m l’ve youuuuu” Harry kissed him sloppily on the cheek. 

“I love you too, love. Sleep now…shhhh” Severus whispered, pulling him closer and hugging him tighter to his side. 

Harry murmured and yawned, snuggling even closer into him; a hand wrapped around his midsection and he smiled into the messy hair. 

 

Next Morning~ 

Harry woke up slowly; he blinked, feeling another taller masculine body next to his; he looked up and into the face of his lover and smiled, he was home! 

He bit his lip and leaned forward to press a light kiss on Severus relaxed in sleep lips. 

Severus moaned low, feeling softness against his own lips; he pulled Harry up, half on top of him and his eyes still closed, kissed him more firmly. 

Harry chuckled, “Sev’us” 

“Mmmmm…kiss…Shhhh…kiss…Harry…kiss” 

Harry smiled, “Sev…kiss…I’m…kiss…trying…kiss…too…kiss” 

“Harry!…kiss…shut…kiss…up…kiss” Severus pulled the rest of Harry’s body on top of him and pushed up, his hard length rubbing against Harry’s hard length. 

~~

Starting to get into it; Harry’s ass lifting up and down slowly on Severus cock, they were interrupted rather rudely by a knocking at their Oaken Door. 

Severus growled, “What. Do You. Want?!” 

Harry’s head was downcast and Severus narrowed his eyes at him, lifting his hand to place a finger under his chin and lift it; when he did he saw the amused expression on his face, the quirk of his lips trying not to laugh. 

The knocking had paused and finally someone spoke; “I just wanted to see if you were getting up anytime soon for breakfast?” It seemed to be Draco Malfoy on the other side of the door, answering hesitantly. 

“We’ll come when we’re ready, we are busy at the moment; Go away!” 

Harry couldn’t help it any longer, he let out an undignified snort and started to laugh, his head leaning forward to touch Severus chest and his butt now firmly pressed to Severus pelvis. 

“Love, that’s not funny; I’m sick of being interrupted…” Severus scowled at him as he continued to laugh; a laugh started to quirk at the corner of Severus mouth. 

“Hush Harry, move” Severus pushed his hips up, pushing his dick further into the channel. 

Harry’s laugher cut off into a moan and he licked one of Severus nipples firmly. 

Severus grabbing Harry’s hips firmly in his hands, he pulled him just to the tip of his cock and let him fall back down, earning himself a moan from his own throat and one from Harry’s; vibrating around his nipple. 

Harry licked and sucked, feeling as though he were trying to make a love bit around Severus nipple. Severus continued to pull Harry almost all the way off then let him fall heavily back on his length; he wasn’t sure if this could be heard from outside his oak doors, but perhaps he should find his wand just in case. 

Outside the Oaken Doors~ 

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head; he could hear their moans from just outside this door; not as bad as when they’d first done it but all the same. Teddy was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast; it probably wasn’t good if it reached his ears again. 

Taking out his wand he placed a silencing ward on the doors, keeping the sound inside and from traveling to anywhere else in the house. “There we go, have fun…” Draco muttered to the door and the couple having sex beyond it; they deserved a bit of time to themselves to do that. 

They’d not seen each other for months. 

Draco smiled and walked off back to the kitchen. 

~~

“Are they coming or do we have to have breakfast by ourselves?” Ron asked, annoyed that he had to wait for food. 

“Ronald grow up. I’m sure they’d want alone time together, they haven’t seen each other for so long am I am pregnant, you don’t see me getting irate because I haven’t gotten food yet.” Hermione scoffed, reprimanding her husband and swatting his arm. 

Ron held up his hands in a placatory way, “Sorry, sorry…I’m just really hungry…” he muttered quietly. 

“No ‘fraid not, their uhm…preoccupied at the moment, they’ll come later. Are we waiting or do we start breakfast now?” Draco asked of somebody. 

“I think we should wait…”Teddy said, picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a swallow. 

“Who’s with Teddy?” Draco asked, pointing at the boy. 

Fred and George half raised their hands and Draco raised an eyebrow at his lovers, “What’s that mean, your half with Teddy?” 

The twins snickered and Draco closed his eyes, a smile on his dace when he worked out how he’d fraised that. 

“Does that mean, you only half agree with that Teddy said?” Draco reworded slowly, precisely. 

The twins nodded, “Pretty much, lover” 

“Right…” He looked to Ron and Hermione. 

“We’re agreeing with Teddy, aren’t we Ronald?” Hermione eyed him. 

Ron nodded silently, picking up his own pumpkin juice and gulping half of it down. 

“Well ok, I’m with what Teddy said too.” Draco spoke, sitting down roughly in the seat beside his twin lovers’. 

Inside Severus (and now Harry’s) Bedroom~ 

 

“Oooooooh Sev!” Harry moaned, he was now lying on his back against the pillows, Severus pounding into him, his cock repeatedly grazing over his prostate. 

“Faster! Harder, Sev’us!” Harry yelled, pulling at Severus arms; Severus fell forward and grunted, complying with Harry’s request. 

“Oooooooooooh OHhhhhhhh OHHHHHHHH!” Severus, already leaning forward over Harry, lowered his head and attacked his neck, biting and nibbling; making a love bit, claiming him. 

“Ahhhhhh! Sev’rus” Harry screamed, clawing at Severus’ shoulders and sides; Severus pounded harder into Harry, his dick banging harder into the bundle of wonderful nerves inside Harry. 

~He knew where the limit seemed to go for roughness in sex with Harry…he was never going to cross that limit again~ 

“Faster SEV’RUS!” Harry screamed out ‘Sev’rus moved faster, his dick deeper and his balls started to slap harder against Harry’s arse cheeks. 

They were both getting closer to release, their breaths coming in heavy pants, their bodies as taught as bow strings; they moaned together, moving together faster. 

Their bodies pressed closer together, Harry’s hand was crushed between them; but he continued to pull on his aching dripping cock, Severus thrust once then twice, grunting and moaning lowly; vaguely he heard Harry moan too, at the same time and they arched together off the bed. 

Both coming down from their post orgasmic bliss together; they puffed and curled into each other, holding each other tightly through the shuddering. 

“I love…puff puff…you…puff…Sev’rus…puff puff” Harry huffed, not quite gotten his breathing back under control yet. 

Severus chuckled softly, “I love…puff…you too…puff…Harry” He smiled at his lover and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

“We should probably go to that breakfast?” Harry asked quietly, inquiringly into Severus neck. 

Severus sighed, his escaped breath ruffling Harry’s messier raven hair under his chin.   
“Yes, I think we probably should, love.” 

Harry nodded into his neck then pulled back pressing his lips to Severus then sat up and slid off the side of the bed. 

Severus watched with a raised eyebrow, amused as Harry looked around the room. 

Turning his head to look at his lover, “Are we in your room?” he asked. 

Severus nodded, smiling and making a chuckling sound in his throat; “Yes Harry we are, I’d like it to be our room from now on though” 

Harry slid back across the sheets and kissed Severus again, this time instead of pulling back before Severus could do much else; he pulled on Harry’s arms and kissed him hard, a bruising passionate kiss. 

“I’d love to share a room Sev, but I need my things?” 

Severus nodded, “Of course, we’ll bring your things down later…for now, use the ones on that chair over there, somehow someone must of got in here earlier and placed them there…” 

Harry looked to the chair, they were indeed his clothes; Severus let his arms go and let him slip from the bed, but before he could change Severus was behind him and grabbing his arms and placing them behind his back. 

“Not so fast Potter, we should have a shower before we change into clean clothes. Don’t you think?” Severus snarked amused behind him. 

“Lead the way Severus” Harry laughed, smiling as he was led backwards into the bathroom a joining Severus rooms. 

~~

They showered, dressed and headed for the kitchen; Harry’s hand firmly grasped in Severus’ own, Harry was blushing sweetly so Severus continued to hold it as they walked in. 

“Good morning” He raised his eyebrow at everyone and their empty plates. 

“Morning” They chorused. 

“How come you haven’t eaten anything?” Harry asked confused, staring at the empty plates and the untouched food on the table; even Ron hadn’t eaten anything. 

“We were waiting for the both of you” Teddy replied, giving him the answer. 

“Oh…” 

“Hmmm, strange friends Harry; but never mind that, we’re here now. Let’s eat” Severus announced, pulling Harry over to a chair and sitting him down in it; he sat himself in the one beside Harry and next to Draco. 

They started to eat, piling their plates high with yummy breakfast foods; filling their goblets full of juice or any other such drink. 

There were greetings and ‘how are you’s’ and ‘are you feeling better’s’; mostly Harry told them he was fine; which he was. 

He felt much better then he had the whole time he was at Mungo’s and he’d only just gotten home. 

Severus smiled at him, “Eat your cookie pancake Harry; it’s delicious, and I’m sure Draco would heartily agree with me, wouldn’t you?” 

Harry and Severus looked over to Draco; who have it be known wasn’t actually listening at all, he was shoveling forkful after forkful of cookie pancake into his mouth, barely even swallowing the last bite before he added another. 

“I guess that means it’s amazing” Harry laughed and took a bite full of his cookie pancake. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” He moaned, oh it wasn’t just amazing, it was down right orgasmic. 

Severus chuckled, “Glad you love them, I got up earlier and made them; left them in the fridge for these guys to pull out when it came to breakfast time.” 

Harry nodded speedily, gulping down some juice and piling in more cookie pancake; just not as fast and unappetizing as Draco was still currently doing to his pancake. 

“Sooooo Good, Sev” Under the table Harry grabbed Severus hand and moved it to his rock hard aching after one bite of the cookie pancake; cock.

Severus eyes went wide, “Oh Harry, love” Severus whispered, his fingers caressing Harry’s aching hard on through his trousers. 

Harry moaned and Severus knew that it wasn’t just for the cookie pancake this time. 

Harry pressed his hand to the hand rubbing his cock harder and moved it along his length, fast. Severus a quirk to his lips complied and rubbed his lovers cock harder under the cover of the table.


	9. Harrys Getting Better, Draco Gets His Son Back.

  
Author's notes: ^ What the title says. Pretty self explanitory.   


* * *

“Severus?” Harry asked, walking into the potions lab of his lover, munching on the corner of one his favorite cookies. 

“Yes Harry?” Severus asked distractedly, he was in the middle of making a very delicate potion that if made wrong could possibly make all his potions ingredients to burst on their shelves and his clothes to ooze into nothing…Possibly even make the entire room explode. 

Harry was silent for a moment; Severus placed a monitoring charm over the cauldron and turned to face his lover. “Yes, Harry?” 

Harry licked his lips and moved over to him, wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist and leant his head against his chest. “I was wondering…”   
Severus stroked Harry’s hair, his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist; “Wondering what, love?” 

“Was wondering…if you still wanted a baby?” Harry asked hesitantly, mumbling into Severus’ ‘Working in the lab’ shirt. 

“Well of course love, anytime you want, anytime you think you’re ready” Severus kissed the top of Harry’s hair. 

“Can you make the potion now?” Harry muttered. 

Severus smiled; he’d forgotten he hadn’t told Harry yet. 

Removing one of his arms around Harry, he tilted his chin up and kissed his lips; pulling back he smiled, “I’ve already made it, love. Months ago in fact; when you were sent to St. Mungo’s…” 

“You did?” 

Severus nodded, “Yes, I did…it’s up to you when we make our baby, Harry” 

Harry bit his lip, his hands in front of Severus shirt now; his fingers bunching in the material. 

“Perhaps you should make amends with Lupin?” Severus suggested lightly, he didn’t like the wolf but he was part of Harry’s family; he needed him. 

Harry screwed up his eyes, “He meant well love, and it just wasn’t the right choice. I’ll come with you, and we’ll visit him at his house. He’ll see how much better you are and know that the reason for that is because you are home” Severus told him gently, tilting the head back up to look at him. 

Harry nodded, “Alright…I guess; that potion?” Harry looked at it then to Severus. 

Severus looked at it too, his eyes narrowed; it should be fine for a while under the monitoring charm. He cast another to tell him if something went wrong with the first charm or the potion. He’d rush right back it did. 

“It should be fine, as long as we’re not overly long…” Severus trailed off. 

Harry nodded and headed out the Potions Lab door, his hand clasping Severus tightly in his own; he walked them to their bedroom where he ordered Severus to change, in no uncertain terms. 

Severus raised an amused eyebrow, but changed never the less. 

Both dressed appropriately; they headed out to apparate side-along to Remus Lupin’s Manor. 

~Apparating seemed to the right way when you wanted to apologize or something of that nature. Instead of just popping into someone’s house uninvited through the Floo, especially if those people were in the midst of a fight~ 

~~

Arriving at the front gate Severus opened it and led a wobbly stumbling Harry to the doorway, knocking once or twice repeatedly on the door.   
“Okay, Love?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, just apparating…” 

Severus nodded in understanding. 

Teddy answered the door, “Hey!” He smiled at them, “What are you doing here?” 

“Teddy, who’s at the door son!?” Remus Lupin yelled from somewhere inside the house. 

Looking to them he raised both his eyebrows and looked back into the house; he wasn’t sure if he should say. 

“It’s alright Teddy, you can tell him we’re here. We want to come in and talk to him and your mother actually…” Harry smiled slightly at his Godson. 

Teddy nodded, “It’s Harry and…Se—Mr. Snape!” He yelled back into the house. 

All of a sudden Remus was standing behind his son in the doorway, holding the door open above much like his son was lower. “Hello?” 

“Can we come in?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Remus asked a quirk of a smile to his lips. 

Severus sighed rolling his eyes, “May we come in Lupin?” 

Remus looked from one to the other and nodded slowly, “You may, Teddy get out of the way” He moved to the side as well and they came in; standing silently in the entrance hall. 

Remus sighed, rubbing his face and closed the door. “Teddy go in and see to your friend and his pet would you?” 

Teddy widened his eyes and rushed into their living room. 

Harry furrowed his brow, “You have visitors? This isn’t a bad time?” 

Remus shook his head, “Not at all, you know them; well one of them I should think. They shouldn’t mind at all.” 

He inclined his in that direction, “Come on…” 

Harry and Severus looked at each other and followed him into the living room; when they reached the door Harry’s eyebrows shot to his hairline; Draco Malfoy was laughing almost hysterically with a little tiny boy clutched to his leg; Teddy was almost the same as Draco only not quite so much and he was rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach. 

“What on…?” Remus was staring confused at the scene before them, and then he saw the kitten dressed up in a green tutu and bunny ears; rolling curled around a ball of green string. 

He snorted.   
Draco took a deep breath and wiped tears from his cheeks, calming down when he saw who had been at the door. 

“Hey Harry, Severus” 

“Hi Draco…” 

“Hello Draco…” 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked perplexed. 

Draco shrugged, “Remus has a son, and Rose wasn’t home so I came here. I thought it might help mine…if he had someone to play with…” 

“Yours?” Severus asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Draco looked between them and shook his head, “You use that expression way to much Severus…” leaning down he picked up the boy clutched to his trouser leg and settled him on his hip; he walked over to them. 

“Harry, Severus meet Alzaien` Lucian Draconis Malfoy; Alzaien` this is Harry and Severus; they’re daddy’s friends.” He muttered at the 5 year old clutched to his chest, his face buried in the shirt material. 

“Alzaien`; Hermione got him back for you??” Harry asked looking extremely excited for Draco. 

Draco chuckled, “Sort of…” 

“What do you mean ‘sort of’ Draco?” Severus inquired. 

“Well she looked at the papers and stuff, I don’t know it was very professional; then we went and saw his mother…the most unpleasant experience…and I got more custody and I’m entitled to name him a Malfoy; actually he was always a Malfoy, she just wouldn’t acknowledge it and named him a Greengrass. I had that part removed from his name; he’s just a Malfoy baby now.” 

“Daddy, ‘m not baby” Alzaien` mumbled into his shirt. 

Draco chuckled, “Course not, Zai; But your daddy’s little boy though?” 

Zai nodded into his daddy’s shoulder and Draco smiled down at him, full of joy. 

“More custody how Draco?” Harry asked smiling and watching the duo. 

“Most the time now actually, she gets him some weekends or something; it’s in those papers over there…” He pointed with his free hand at some parchment wrapped with green ribbon. 

“When was this finalized?” Severus asked, breaking the parchment seal. 

“Just earlier, I’ll probably be more annoyed later that I haven’t got complete custody; but for now I’m great!” Draco smiled and sat down with his son in his lap, still clutched to him. 

Harry tried to peak, but Zai just buried his head deeper when he realized. 

Draco chuckled, “He’ll come out eventually, so no point Harry; you won’t see his face till then…he’s shy, aren’t you Zai?” 

Zai nodded slightly into his Daddy’s shirt, Draco patted his back softly. “Take your time” 

“Why not full custody, surely Mrs. Weasley would have been able too—“ 

Draco was shaking his head, “No, something to do with the papers Greengrass put through, he can’t fully be mine; he has to be at least partly hers…we looked; thoroughly.” 

“Hmmm” 

“What’s pissing me off the most is that; He has to go back there and he said he doesn’t want to go back home, he wants to stay with me; I get that I’m better…but…well he actually said, ‘I don’t wanna stay with her, I wanna stay with you’.. But he’s 5 he should want to see his mother right? I don’t know what that wench does when he’s there, or even if she cares for him at all…but I’d rather he didn’t go back to that house and I know I can’t help him not going back…it sucks…” 

“She’s good, Hermione; but not perfect. I searched for a way to get him back for years, I finally have but it’ll not ever be completely…which pisses me off greatly, I don’t want that wench to hurt him…” 

“He’s 5 Draco; he could just be exaggerating some fight they had…” Severus trailed off at the look from Draco. 

“He’s never once lied to me; I don’t see why he’d start now.” Draco sounded angry and he hugged his son tighter to his chest. 

Harry through all this conversation was going through his pockets trying to find the tin of cookie’s he’d shrunk in them. He’d been even more addicted to them of late then he’d had in well, since he’d first tried one. 

“Aha!” He muttered, finally finding the tin and unshrinking it; he took out a cookie and bit quietly into it. 

Zai furrowed his little brow, smelling something yummy; it smelt like a cookie. He lifted his head and stared at the man that was trying to look at him before; he was now munching on a yummy looking cookie. 

Zai leaned forward away from his daddy and towards the man with the cookies; Harry, he thought. 

“Cookie?” Zai held out his hand. 

Draco’s head looked down to his son and over to Harry and his eyebrows shot up his head, “Yeah cookie?” He chuckled. 

Harry smiled and bit his lip; he looked down and grabbed two cookies, he handed one to Draco, watching as Zai watched the movement intently, then handed one to the little boy. 

Zai smiled and crawled out of his daddy’s lap and into the middle of Harry and Draco, munching on the cookie like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted; which it probably was. 

“’ummy” Zai licked his fingers and around his mouth with his tongue, “You not give ‘eddy one” 

Zai leaned over and pulled out a cookie; Harry watched him, an eyebrow raised as Zai gave the cookie to Teddy, his hand already outstretched for it. 

“Thanks Zai” Teddy smiled, poking his tongue at his Godfather and popped the cookie into his mouth. 

“Harry why do you have those?” Severus asked tiredly. 

Harry looked to him, about to pop another one into his open mouth; he shrugged, “I wanted one?” 

“You wanted one? If you had wanted one you would have settled for the one you ate before we got here. And I’m sure the many one’s before that.” Severus said sarcastically, walking over and closing the cookie tin quickly and pulling it away from reaching out hands. 

“Naa, I have cookie?” Zai pouted, much like his father. 

Draco chuckled, “I’d do the same but I probably shouldn’t. For…parent responsibility’s sake…Just one Zai” Draco nodded to the cookie tin and Severus, rolling his eyes opened it and handed the little boy one more. 

He saw the look Draco gave the cookies though, he so wanted one. 

“Harry” Severus warned, his eyes trained back on the leaning forward male. 

“Come on Severus…” 

Severus shook his head at the whine, his brow furrowed; Harry’d been incredibly more addicted to his cookies for a while now…

“Harry…” This time when Harry’s name was spoken from Severus lips, it wasn’t a warning it was questioning. 

“What? Are you going to give me another cookie?” 

Severus shook his head, “No…” 

“Then I don’t care, give me a cookie and I’ll answer whatever it was you were questioning about…” 

Draco blinked, “You know each other really well now…” 

Severus looked to him and smirked, “very well Mr. Malfoy” 

Draco laughed, cuddling his son into his side; who was be it noted, still munching slowly and quietly on his cookie, watching the adults talk intently. 

“Harry just tell…I want to know why you’re more addicted to these cookies. I haven’t added anything, so I don’t understand why” Severus said quietly, holding the tin tightly in his fist.   
Harry pouted, “I don’t know…Give the cookie” 

“No. You don’t know?” 

Harry shook his head, “No…Give me a cookie…please?” He said ‘please’ sweetly. 

“No. How could you not know? It’s strange…perhaps I should have looked more into your addiction to them…and the batter…maybe it’s some kind of allergic reaction?” Severus was starting to think to himself out loud now, instead of actually talking to Harry. 

Harry pouted, “I don’t know, I don’t think so…I’d know if I was allergic to something, wouldn’t I?”

“Hmmm, yes usually you would…but, I have no idea what it could possibly be; Draco’s even restraining himself.” 

“Oh believe me Severus, that’s harder than it currently looks to you” Draco added. 

“Mm, I suppose it can’t be all that easy; still you’re doing it though and Harry is worse and he barely contains himself from eating these” Severus held up the cookies and Harry’s eyes followed diligently. 

Draco shrugged; he had no idea why Harry’d be even more addicted to the cookies. 

“Tickles…” Zai whispered. 

“Sorry son?” Draco asked, looking at him. 

Alzaien` looked at his daddy; “No’hing daddy” 

“Hmm, ok” He kissed his son on the head. 

“Shiny…powerful…bright…glowing…blue…” 

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son but didn’t say anything this time he just shook his head and smiled, returning his head back to Severus. 

Severus brow was furrowed at Zai, his head tilted slightly; “What did he just say then?” 

Draco shrugged, “Not sure…he’s 5, probably some gibberish he picked up” 

Severus raised a brow and looked back to Zai; who was sitting there looking at his socked feet, his fingers clenching and unclenching around his toes. 

“Does your son have any abilities Draco?” Severus continued to stare at the youngest Malfoy. 

“He’s magical of he does!” 

Severus shook his head, “That wasn’t what I was asking, anything special; or is it just average?” 

Draco tilted his head and looked at his son; as far as knew he was an average 5 year old pureblooded wizard. 

“I don’t think so…” 

“Hmmm” Severus hummed, quietly.

“Like me…special…powerful…” Severus started, “He did it again…” 

“Can you hear what he’s saying?” Draco asked hesitantly, “Because I’m sitting right here, and I can’t…” He muttered. 

“No, I can’t…but I know he just said something…” Severus face scrunched up in frustration. 

“Remus can I use your bathroom?” Harry asked, he desperately needed to pee. 

“Sure Harry, you remember where it is?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, down the hall to the left, second door?” Harry asked quickly, standing to his feet and already rushing that way. 

“Yeah, got it in one go” Remus muttered, laughing. 

Severus watched Harry rush to the bathroom; he’d been doing that a lot more frequently than most would go normally. 

Something was definitely going on with Harry; he just wasn’t sure what that was yet.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I should say for them to be laughing hysterically...so i just put the kitten dressed up and rolling around like crazy attacthed firmly to a ball of string...not that funny? got ideas??

* * *


	10. Harry Gets Better, Zai Knows Something Special.

  
Author's notes: 'Zai' (Draco's son) has a special gift, he can see the magic and he knows what Harry has.   


* * *

On his way back from the bathroom, Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway to get himself under check; he was carrying a glass of water to rinse his mouth of the foul taste of bile. 

~He’d thrown up in the bathroom and he’d been doing it for almost a month and a half already. He was unsure why~ 

Placing the water on the table he was standing next to and removing his arm from his stomach, he walked the rest of the way to the living room where everyone was. 

The doorbell rang on his way there; his foot stopped in mid-air in front of the living room entrance and he looked at Remus. 

“I’ll get it” Remus smiled gently, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder; he could smell something and it didn’t smell good either; it smelt like throw up, and it was coming from Harry. 

Perhaps after all those cookies; he not felt well. 

Walking and opening the door; Hermione, Ron and little Rose Weasley were standing there smiling. 

“We thought we’d drop by, Rose wanted to play with her friend” Hermione smiled. 

~Even though Rose was only 5 and Teddy 8, they still got on well~ 

“Come in, you’ll be surprised I think and little Rose will have another; her own age, to play with” He chuckled, beckoning them inside towards the living room. 

~~

“Harry, Draco, Severus and little Alzaien`!” Hermione yelled once she saw them, smiling. 

“Hey Rosie look, a little friend you can play with” Ron muttered to his daughter, pushing her towards them; she was a bit shy around new people too and they’d not met yet. 

Zai’s eyes were wide and he tried to hide back in his daddy’s shirt but Draco chuckled and held him still, stopping him from hiding. 

“You can’t go all your life hiding behind me when you meet new people Zai; especially when you go to Hogwarts, daddy won’t be there. He’ll be at home with Fred and George.” Draco told his son gently. 

“Zai this is Rose; Ron and Hermione’s daughter. Say hello” Draco nudged him. 

Zai drew himself back, pushing his back into the couch and away from her; Rose watched him and realizing he wasn’t going to make the first move, she said it instead. 

“Hi, I’m Rose” She smiled, adorably in that 5 year old way. 

“Zai…” Alzaien` muttered, continuing to look at her; a pout on his lips. 

She nodded fervently, “Wanna play?” She held up her bag and tipped the contents onto the floor in front of her and plunked her bottom on the floor. 

“Oh ‘ay” Zai pouted and slid from the couch, his back pressed to his father’s trouser’d legs. 

Draco chuckled and shook his head; in time, in time. 

~~

“So you’ve made up with Remus then?” Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa still vacant. 

Harry looked to Remus; he hadn’t really said anything but he’d been smiled at…

Remus smiled again and nodded, “Yes, I think so. Harry?” 

Harry opened his mouth; leaving it open for several seconds while he thought about it. “Your, uhm…not angry I got taken out? Or you know…sorry, you put me there?” Harry muttered awkwardly. 

Remus closed his eyes, “I am sorry for making you go to Mungo’s, I realize that wasn’t the right choice. You look much better now. Teddy spoke to us and said how terrible you had looked when he’d visited. I am glad you are better Harry” He smiled. “Do you forgive me?” 

Harry nodded smiling back at his honorary Godfather, “Yes of course” He got up and hugged him and felt a jolt go through his body suddenly and frowned; what was that?

Remus pulled him back at arms length and looked him up and down with is own frown; “Harry…”   
Harry looked at him, the confused frown still on his face. “Yeah?” He muttered. 

Remus really wasn’t sure; he’d felt the young man shiver against him and could still smell the bile a tad when he was closer. “Are—are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine…why?” 

Remus shook his head, Harry looked at him confused. 

~~

Over by the couch, Zai had stopped playing and placing blocks with Rose and looked up at Harry the moment he’d shivered; feeling it himself, the baby. 

His hands itched to touch that magic, that little bundle inside of that young man; it was so magical, so powerful, so bright and sweet. And it wasn’t just the baby, he could feel the man’s as well; his magic, oozing off of him and around him and in him. 

It seemed strange, normally it never bothered him that he could feel and see the magic, he’d had the ability since he was 2; but now it was everyone in this room and especially inside that man…oozing everywhere. 

Every time he blinked he saw the silver, the green, the gold. 

Every time he blinked he saw the magic swirling, waving, and dancing. 

His hands itched to reach out and touch the magic, but he knew he couldn’t; he could see it and feel it but never touch it. 

The magic was extraordinary; it used to make him giggle when he was younger; but now, knowing what it was, it was just plain beautiful and it made him happy and smile. 

“Zaaaaaaaai?” Rose pouted into his face, pressing on his chest. 

He ignored her and muttered to himself, “You’re even more powerful than I realized…you’re going to be beautiful aren’t you…” 

Rose frowned in front of him and pushed again, her face closer; “Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!” She whined, pouting. 

“What!” He snapped, pushing her away and onto her blocks; her eyes started to water and lip started to tremble. His own eyes screwed up and he bit his lip guiltily. 

“Alzaien` Lucian Draconis Malfoy! You apologize this instant” Draco Malfoy shouted at his son, appalled that he’d push a young girl and snap. 

“Now!” 

Zai pouted, his own bottom lip trembling and his eyes watering; “’m ‘orry” He muttered, on the verge of tears. 

She pouted and threw a block at him, “Meanie!” 

He blinked and rubbed his cheek where the block had nicked him, “Ow…” 

“Rose Weasley, you do not throw blocks!” Hermione Weasley reprimanded her child angrily. 

~~ 

Harry looked over to the scene; it did look an awful lot to handle, being a parent…

The jolt passed through his body again and he shivered, taking a step or two backwards. 

“Harry?” Remus asked gently. 

He shook himself, ‘What is that? What keeps doing that?’ he thought. 

Severus was looking over at him questioningly when Harry looked over to him. 

“Harry love, are you alright?” He walked over and placed a hand around his waist, guiding him back to the couch. 

“I’m alright” Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Harry. Don’t lie to me” Severus warned, kneeling in front of him.

“I’m not. I’m fine…now, I’m perfectly fine.” 

Remus sighed and opened his mouth, “Your breath smells of vomit, Harry…” 

Severus narrowed his eyes, “You were just being ill in that bathroom weren’t you? Why are you telling me you are fine?” 

Harry looked at him; Severus whose face was one of anger, his mouth closed in a tight line. 

“Harry Potter. You just lied to me, telling me you’re not lying to me.” Sighing he rubbed his hand on his lovers knee. “How long have you been doing that?” 

Harry muttered something quiet, making Severus lean closer to try and hear; but it did no good. 

“What was that?” 

Harry bit his lip and ran his hand through his messy hair; making it more so. “I don’t know…” 

“You don’t know…” 

He shook his head, he really didn’t.

Harry bit his lip again, if he told Severus, would he send him to a healer? He really didn’t want to see a healer; he’d seen enough of those thank you. 

“Harry, love. Tell me, please”   
“I don’t know…” He knew Severus didn’t want to be lied to but…well; he didn’t know what his reaction would be, if he did. 

Severus shook his head and sighed, the man never learned. 

“Harry I want a straight answer, do you understand me? How long have you been doing that?” 

“Doing what?” 

“Being ill…” 

“Uhm…awhile…” Harry muttered, not really wanting to tell him what he thought. 

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb; if that’s the way they were going to play it. 

“How long is awhile, Harry?” 

“Not long” 

Severus growled, getting fed up; “Potter! How long!?” 

Flinching slightly, Harry pushed himself back further into the couch and gulped before replying; “Maybe since a couple weeks ago…?” 

“2 weeks ago?” 

“Maybe more…” He swallowed thickly, seeing the look Severus was giving him; from under his fringe. 

“Maybe more…” Severus sighed again and rubbed his temples, frustrated. 

Harry nodded slowly, not wanting to say more on the subject. 

“Harry listen to me, if you don’t tell me—“Severus muttered behind his hand, a sigh in his throat. 

“You’ll what?” Harry asked worried. 

“I’ll—“Severus looked over to the cookie tin, Teddy was currently holding and pointed at it. “I’ll take away these cookies…permanently.” 

Severus smirked a little maliciously at seeing the horrified look on his lover’s face. 

“You—you can’t do that!” Harry shook his head frantically. 

“Oh I think I can, Harry…” “Tell me the exact time when you started being ill and I’ll think about not taking them away from you…permanently.” 

Taking a big breath and letting it out; “4-5 weeks…I think, I don’t know for sure…I’m soooooorrry” He whimpered, hiccupping slightly. 

Severus eyebrow’s had climbed up to his hairline, “A month and a half” He spat.   
“Harry, what the…why didn’t you tell me!?” 

“I didn’t know how and I didn’t know what you would say…” 

Sighing he looked at the broken expression on Harry’s face; so miserable. He sighed again before replying, “I would ask you why for a start, and then if it didn’t diminish I’d seek some help in finding the problem…” He rubbed Harry’s knee gently, softly. 

“I don’t want to see a healer…” 

Severus took a moment to think; well no healers, but there was on they could trust; a Medi Witch, he’d not been back to Hogwarts for some years, since he’d quit his job. But perhaps it was time to return, for a visit at the very least. 

“Harry, I am not going to let some healer molest you. We’ll—“He thought a moment for show, “How about Poppy Pomphrey?” 

“Harry?” He said gently when he got no response but a whimper and a lowered head. 

“Noo…” Harry shook his head lightly, a pout to his beautiful lips; no matter the person, he still didn’t want to see a healer of any kind. He was perfectly fine. 

“Harry you need to see someone; she is someone you’ve known for years and wouldn’t possibly molest you; in any way. She’ll look you over and give the result, that’s it. Perhaps a tea and a ‘How are you’ and ‘How have you been’ as well. But no more than that, I’m sure.” 

“Can I have a cookie?” Harry asked quietly; his voice small, not sure if he’d be allowed to have one. 

Severus closed his eyes, his brow one more furrowing slightly and released a huge sigh. He stood, walked to Teddy, undid the tin lid and took out a cookie; replacing the lid and tin back into Teddy’s hands, he walked back over to Harry and handed him the cookie silently. 

Harry watched him through his fringe and took the cookie slowly and silently; raised the cookie to his lips and bit. 

Severus sat on his haunches and watched his lover eat another cookie; his lips pursed and he sighed again quietly. 

It can’t have been healthy to eat so many cookies; perhaps he should stop making them or simply just hide them and protect them better. 

He did love his own cookies; but he supposed not nearly as much as Harry obviously did. Even being sick earlier hadn’t spoiled his appetite for them, to be ingested as quickly as possible. 

~~

Zai had stopped playing slightly, his hand still moving and placing blocks but his mind distracted on what the grown ups were talking about. 

He could see the Harry man’s stomach glow brighter with Blue each second. 

Could see the Harry man’s magic swirl around them, it seemed wild; but it wasn’t all the time, just now with that powerful magic, powerful magical baby inside of him. 

The Severus man’s magic reached out to them, swirling around them as if to encase them and protect them with all its power; and there was a lot of it. 

The Greens, Silvers, Gold’s and that wonderful Bright Blue. They reached out to each other and the men didn’t even know; just him, just Zai and the magic itself.


	11. Something Strange and A Very Powerful Magical Baby Is Known.

  
Author's notes: Draco's magic rages when he learns of something he wishes he hadnt and tries to suffocate his son with it's intensity. 

The power of Harry's young unborn baby saves Zai's life.   


* * *

Rose was looking at him, her head tilted side ways; “Do you wanna play somethin’ else?” 

She scrunched up her eyes when he didn’t respond and poked his hand still holding the block. 

“Hey” Rose yelled in his face, hers once again mere inches from it; he looked to her and scowled. 

“What…” Zai didn’t push her this time or snap, it was quiet but the warning was still there and she moved from him, muttering, “Do you wanna play somethin’ else?” 

Zai looked at her properly and nodded, “Kay” 

Rose smiled and nodded quickly and looked around, she really had only brought her blocks. 

Zai sighed, his head titled back on his father’s legs; waiting for her to actually say what they were going to play now. 

“Uuuuhmm…” She looked around the room again, her finger starting to tap her lips. “I don’t know…” She shrugged with a pout. 

“How ‘bout we play hide ‘n’ seek?” He nodded at her fervently and she nodded back smiling. 

“Kay, go hide” He shooed her off and climbed up onto the couch, snuggling into his daddy’s side. 

“Zai, did you just send her off to hide, without bothering to go look for her?” Draco asked his son a little annoyed. 

“I don’t want play anymore” Zai pouted, his fingers pressing on his feet. 

“Zai be that as it may, that isn’t nice. You should of told Rose so, she’s a very nice little girl. Go find her.” 

“But—“ 

“Now Alzaien`” There wasn’t any room for but’s or disobeying, so Zai hopped up to go find her; which pretty much meant he was about to play hide ‘n’ seek; even if he didn’t want to, which he didn’t. 

He scowled and poked out his tongue, making a slight noise. He didn’t do it at his father; just incase he’d get the same treatment from him as he got from his mother, when he did it to her. 

He shivered, it wasn’t pretty.   
~She was a nasty bitch and because his dad hasn’t got full custody he had to continue to go back to her every now and then. She’d never cared about him, only when it suited her. He did something rude or bad and he would always be punished severely for it. He was glad he knew what her magic did when she was in a mood like that, he’d always try and run and hide~ 

~~

Draco sighed, seeing his son shiver a moment and continue to walk out the living room door to find Rose Weasley. 

“I swear…I think that bitch did something to him” Draco muttered, only half under his breath. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Why would you think that?” 

Draco shook his head, “Not sure…but he doesn’t like to talk about her or what he does when he’s there…it’s just whenever you mention her or just I don’t know, something he did there? He’ll shiver or draw up into himself, you know? Just worried…” 

“Hmm, perhaps you should ask him?” 

He shook his head again, “No, bad idea. Like I said, you mention it or anything to do with it and he draws up into himself and doesn’t answer you…pretty much just blocks you out and ignores you.” 

“Hmm” Severus shrugged a shoulder. “If you want to know, then ask. Don’t let him draw back…don’t give him an option, if you do you wont get an answer. Obviously something does go on there when he’s with her and it’s probably not good if he shivers anything like that…” 

Draco nodded a sigh on his lips. “Uhm daddy? Found her…” 

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked around; “And where is she?” 

Zai made a face and there was a blush starting to taint his cheeks, “In the toilet…” 

His eyebrows rose at his son’s words and his body shot forward from the chair slightly, “What?” 

“In the toilet…” Zai muttered, coming over and rubbing his face into his dad’s trouser leg. 

Draco blinked several times then scowled when he heard Severus snicker. “That. Severus is not funny.” 

Severus continued to chuckle quietly, his body spasming. “It is a little bit actually…did you walk in there Alzaien`?” 

Zai nodded into the leg his face was still shoved into and he made a noise in his throat. 

“Oh dear Merlin” Draco threw his head into his hand, his other comforting his son and rubbing his back. 

“Mommy…” Rose came back in, her shirt slightly tucked into her skirt; her mother pulled it out for her and smiled awkwardly. “Are you alright darling?” 

Rose face was flushed and she was smoothing down her skirt every two seconds, her head started to turn in Zai’s direction and she a paused a minute. 

A second later, she was stomping her way over to him and hit him on the head, “Dirty” She smacked again, “Naughty” 

Zai, his eyes screwed shut, clung to his dad’s leg tighter as he was smacked on the head by an angry embarrassed little girl. 

“Rosie stop that.” Hermione tried to pry her away but before she did, Rose got one more smack to Zai’s head. 

She pouted, clinging to her mother’s leg. 

Severus and Harry looked at each other their lips quirked in a laugh as yet unleashed. 

Remus head was down and his lips were quirked much the same. 

Teddy was gripping the cookie tin and trying desperately not to laugh at his little friends. 

“Geeez Merlin Zai; Thought you weren’t meant to try and perv till you were older…” Teddy muttered, making a chocking noise to keep in his amused laugh. 

Zai murmured and shook his head; still on his dad’s trouser’d leg, his hands gripped tighter. 

Ron and Hermione were trying to comfort their daughter as Draco was trying to comfort his son. 

“Teddy shut up, will you? It’s not funny” Draco groused. 

He bit his lip and nodded, “Sure…” 

Draco scowled at him and grabbed his son, placing him into his lap; Zai pushed his face into his shirt and latched on there instead of his leg. 

“Ohhh Zai shhhh, it’s ok…You didn’t see much right?” Draco asked awkwardly, not wanting to explain what that might have been to his 5 year old…yet…or ever…

Rose screeched, “He’s dirty and gross. He saw my girly parts, mommy says they shouldn’t be seen because their private” 

Draco chocked and coughed, looking back to his son. “Zai…” He whispered, his mouth open in shock. 

“Oooooh whoa, you’re going to have to explain that now” Teddy chuckled. 

Scowling Draco looked at him, “Teddy…I mean it shut up” 

Teddy shrugged, not the least bit daunted by Draco’s scowling. 

“Remus will you tell your son to be quiet.” 

Remus smiled, “Teddy shut up”  
He pouted then smiled at his dad, but nodded the tiniest bit, “Kay” 

“You sure you want to go through with this baby business? Even though your son or daughter could possibly go through this too and then you’d be stuck like me, not wanting to actually tell him what he just saw…” 

Harry laughed and nodded, “Yeah I think we still do, it’s funny but I’m sure when or if he or she does do something like that…I’m sure it wouldn’t be.” 

Severus nodded along with him, his hands rubbing Harry’s thighs. 

“I’m glad she didn’t see anything, imagine having to explain that…” Ron spoke quietly with a small smile on his face; he still spoke it a little awkwardly and uncomfortably. 

“Hmm, yeah well lucky you…” Draco sneered at him and Ron laughed a moment before his wife smacked his arm. 

“Sorry Draco…” 

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, “Mmmmhm…” 

“Zai…Alzaien`?” he brushed the hair from his son’s face gently. 

Zai shook his head and buried it deep, or tried too; into his daddy’s chest. “Noooo…” He whined. 

“No? Well alright, glad I don’t have to explain that then; why say it if he doesn’t want to know? Wait ill he’s old enough and the Professor’s at Hogwarts tell him…” Draco nodded to himself, his hand patting his 5 year old son’s head. 

Suddenly Draco frowned, feeling his shirt go wet; was his son crying? 

“Zai? Zai are you alright?” he tried to push his son’s head away from him to look at him, but he wouldn’t move. 

“Zai, sweet heart; look at Daddy please” Draco asked gently. 

He heard a hiccup and rubbed Zai’s back softly, wondering why his son was crying. 

He looked to Severus and Severus raised his eyebrow, “Perhaps one of those things? Ask him…” 

Draco gave him a worried look, horrified to think that something like this would make his son cry and think anything to do with his mother. 

“Zai, look at me” Draco said commandingly. 

He heard his son whimper, but closing his eyes and ignoring it he pulled his son’s head forcibly away from him and tilted his head; taking out a handkerchief he wiped his son’s face and blew his nose. 

“Ewwwww…” Harry muttered. 

“Get used to it; it’s what you’ll be doing…” Draco muttered, tilting his son’s face up again to look at him.   
“Alzaien` listen to me and answer me, understood?” He waited a second and asked it again, this time Zai nodded blinking and rubbing his eyes. 

“Alzaien` why were you just crying? And saying ‘nooo’ instead of asking what you saw?” naturally a young child his age would be curious about it. Getting no answer after a full minute he narrowed his eyes in warning. 

Zai rubbed his eyes harder and muttered something. 

“What?” 

“I know what it was…” Zai rubbed harder, seeing his dad’s magic swirl dangerously. 

Draco sighed, “You what…” 

“I know what it was…” Zai mumbled louder. 

“You know…what it was?” 

Zai nodded slowly, his head lowered; his fringe covering his eyes. 

Draco placed his finger on the bridge of his nose, “Whhhhhy? And what is it…” 

He was afraid to know how his son already knew what it was he’d seen. 

“’tis a girl’s private thingy…and Uhmmm…” Zai made a noise in his throat, he hiccupped again; he didn’t want to tell his daddy, he didn’t know what he’d do if his magic was already like this. 

“A private thingy…Well yes, do you actually know though? And what Alzaien`; give me an answer” 

He kept quiet, not answering.

“Did you—did you see your mother’s…?” Draco asked, his eyes closed and he sighed deeply. 

Zai started to play with the buttons on his dad’s shirt, his magic was all over the place; it was raging the longer he stayed quiet, but he was afraid if he spoke it would only get worse and do something drastic. 

“Zai…please answer me” 

Zai sobbed and nodded slowly, jerkily; un-wanting too. 

Draco saw it though and his eyes went wide; angry. “That bitch!” He snarled, removing his son from his lap to stand and pace the floor. 

“I can’t believe she…and then he…that bitch…she…Ahhh” Draco ran his hands through his hair and tried to rip it out every couple of steps. 

“That wench…he’s 5…that cow…he’s our son…my son… that complete bitch.” He kept muttering, kept trying to rip out his hair; everyone watched, completely silent. Zai watched his father pace, watched and heard him mumble angrily and inappropriate things and started to breath heavily. His dad’s magic was everywhere and it kept washing over him in waves every two seconds when his dad paced. 

His breathing was starting to get even heavier the longer his dad’s magic raged; and shallower; it was hard to even take in a lung full of air, it was washing over him, around him and in him so much. 

It was almost suffocating… 

“Daddy…” He breathed. 

Draco didn’t hear him and continued to rage as he paced; his magic getting angrier and wilder; things around Zai started to shake and hum. 

Zai was taking shallow breaths and clutching his stomach, “Daddy…” He whispered, it was the only sound that would come out of his mouth. 

“I can’t believe she…that, that complete bitch, utter cow. I should have her locked up, yeah, yeah that’s what I’ll do. Then she’ll never see him again that BITCH!” 

“Dad—da—daddy…” Zai muttered, the word barely leaving his mouth before he collapsed. 

Severus who’d been watching Draco with some alarm for sometime with a raised eyebrow as he muttered angrily to himself about Zai’s mother; turned when his hair was yanked. 

“Ooow…” He scowled at Harry, but the look on his lover’s face stopped him. 

“Harry?” 

“Zai…” his head turned that way and he pointed, his hand shaking. 

Severus brow furrowed and he slid down the couch to the lad, “Zai?” 

The boy didn’t even twitch, “Alzaien`?” He put his hand on the small boy’s shoulder and rocked him but he didn’t respond. 

Placing his finger on the boy’s pulse point, his brow furrowed deep; he could barely feel a pulse there, but it was there. 

“Draco stop!” 

Draco stopped and stumbled a second, his feet catching up to his stilled body; “What?” He sneered at Severus. 

“Don’t sneer at me boy, your son is barely breathing…” Severus said none too gently. 

Draco’s face cleared and he rushed over, pushing Severus away on his arse. 

“Very nice, Mr. Malfoy…thank you” Severus scowled, sitting back up on his haunches. 

“What the—why is he—I don’t understand?!” Draco’s voice was frantic as were his hands on his son, so worried he didn’t know what to do.   
“Severus do something!” 

Severus raised a brow, “What am I supposed to do? I don’t know the cause for it in the first place and I am a potions master not a healer or a Medi Wizard…Draco just calm down alright?” 

“Calm down, calm down!? My son is barely breathing and you expect me to calm down!?” Draco shouted into Severus face, un-realizing that his son’s body was twitching spasmodically and there was a whimper. 

Severus narrowed his eyes, pushed himself forward and grabbed Draco by the shirt. “Calm down or I shall do it for you! Lupin get a healer!” 

Remus didn’t move and Severus shot him a glare, “Now, you idiot!” 

Jolted into action, Remus rushed over to the fireplace and called for a healer through the Floo; they waited a couple minutes till someone arrived and Draco got worse; as did Zai. 

~~

As the healer showed up, Severus had enough and slapped Draco across the face; Twice. 

“Will you calm down you insufferable little twit!” 

Draco, rubbing his face glared, “That was uncalled for…” 

“Not it wasn’t, you are making your son worse” 

“What…How…” 

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, “I’m not sure…but…I have an idea” 

“Mr. Malfoy, is it? Please move aside while I check your son…” the healer spoke calmingly, a hand on Draco’s shoulder; Draco shrugged it off and moved to another bit of couch, still close to his son. 

“Hmm…” The healer muttered, his wand running over Zai. 

He sighed then turned to Draco, his wand by his side; a sad look on his face. 

Draco’s eyes were bugging out of his head, “What?” 

“Mr. Malfoy…uhm…” The healer looked so uncomfortable; Draco was freaking out. 

“How do I put this…?” The healer muttered quietly but Draco heard it and he screeched. 

“Put what, what!!?” 

“Draco calm down…” Severus grabbed his arm, restraining him. He could feel Draco starting to shake and he heard chocking hiccupping noises from his throat. “Draco?” 

Draco shook his head and continued to shake it. 

~~

Harry looked to him and to Zai sadly then felt a sharp jolt of pain in his stomach. “Ahhh” 

Severus head whipped over to him, “Harry? What’s the matter?” 

Harry’s face was screwed up and he was doubled over slightly in his seat, clutching his stomach.   
“Oooooooow Ahhh” 

Draco looked to Harry, “Harry??” 

Harry, tears running down his face; huffed and crawled over to Draco’s little boy and blinked, shaking his head. 

Another jolt of pain shot through his stomach and he clutched at it; the healer butting in the way leaned over to him, “Are you alright, do you need some help?” 

Harry clenched his teeth, he didn’t want help from some unknown healer; another jolt and he placed his hand on Zai’s chest. 

Another of those jolts and bright blue light left his hand and entered through to Zai; the boy jerked and made a strangled noise; the light got brighter and Harry closed his eyes. 

Those in the room closed their eyes too as the light got brighter and bluer; the longer it took to wake Zai back up. 

He coughed a couple times and sat up, rubbing his head. “Whaa—what?” 

Harry puffed out a breath and sat heavily back on the seat, on his knees. 

Draco’s eyes were wide, “Harry…” He made a noise, his mouth open in shock. 

Zai closed his eyes, his hand still pressed to his head. “Daddy…” He murmured, feeling light headed again. 

“Shhh Zai, it’s alright; your ok now” He laughed but it sounded strangled; he picked his son up, hugging him to his chest. 

“Nooo…Daddy…” 

Harry watched then shook his head, feeling that sharp pain. “No Draco, stop” He clutched his stomach. 

Draco looked to him confused; he wasn’t allowed to hug his son? “Harry, are you telling me to stop hugging my son?” There was an edge of warning in his tone. 

Harry shook his head, clutching at his stomach harder; “NO…I just—your magic…dim it down” Harry breathed unsteady. 

“My—My magic?” Draco shook his head, confused even more. 

Harry nodded, “Dim…puff puff…down…puff puff…”   
Severus stood from Draco and went to Harry, “Are you alright?” He pushed his own hand to Harry’s stomach then felt a sudden jolt go up his arm and his eyes widened. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

Harry shook his head, “I…puff puff…don’t…puff puff…know…” 

“It…hurts…”Harry whimpered. 

Draco his eyes closed concentrated on dimming down his magic and his son started to sit up, “Zai?” 

“Daddy…”Zai nodded and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s daddy’s magic…it’s upsetting him” Zai half whispered. 

Turning Severus looked at the boy, “Upsetting who?” 

He stood from his daddy and walked slowly, unsteadily to Harry and pressed his hands to his stomach.   
“Him…” He muttered. 

Severus was confused, “Him? You mean Harry?” 

Zai shook his head frustrated, “No! Him!” 

Harry’s eyebrow was furrowed, trying to understand what the young Malfoy was saying; he started to say the words and think back a bit quietly. Then his eyes widened unbelieving. 

“Him…you mean this?” Harry said quietly, patting his stomach. “Him…” 

Zai frustrated tapped the stomach too and pushed at it; there was a jolt again. 

To Zai’s eyes the babies magic swooped around him and it tickled, made him want to smile and giggle like it used too when he was little. This baby, though not born yet had powers beyond belief and he’d saved Zai. He’d saved from his dad’s suffocating magic. The bright blue magic swirled more as he watched, as he started to feel less frustrated and he rubbed the baby from outside. 

Harry was smiling and he couldn’t stop. 

“Harry?” 

“Him…Severus…” He whispered awed. 

Severus shook his head, completely confused. “I don’t know what you mean Harry, or Zai. Enlighten me, perhaps?” 

Zai turned and face him, “Him, tiny little him” He patted his hand on the stomach of Severus’ lover. 

“Baby, Severus…” 

His eyes looked from Harry to the stomach to Zai back to Harry then his stomach, “Baby?” He breathed.   
Harry nodded, “Yeah baby…” 

Zai grabbed his hands and pressed it to Harry’s stomach and smiled. 

…They couldn’t feel what he could or see what he could, but maybe he could help them. 

He put his hands on top of theirs; just a few moments later he heard them gasp. 

“Whoa…Zai this is what you see?” Severus asked, his head turned every which way in the room then back to his baby inside his love. “We have a baby…without potions…” he whispered awed. 

Harry laughed and smiled, tears just on the edges of his vision. 

Zai nodded at both of them slowly, “This what I see…” He was nervous to actually be showing them what he saw everyday, but maybe he should; if it helped them see the true magic of their little baby boy. 

“This—this blue, this is our son?” Severus asked. 

“Yes…” Zai whispered. 

“He’s so beautiful and he hasn’t even arrived yet” Severus throat felt as though it were closing up on him and his eyes were itchy; but this was joyess, they had a son with the help of actual gifting magic, without potions; So what if he shed a tear?

Zai moved his hand away and let them see what they usually saw; his smiled and tapped the baby once more before moving and snuggling up to his daddy. 

“Draco? You have a very talented son there, to have such a gift at the age of 5—“ 

“2…” Zai muttered loud enough for everyone to hear in the quiet room. 

Severus eyebrows rose up his head, “Two?” 

Zai nodded. 

“Well a very rare gift at the age of two…very special son you have Draco. You should be very proud; but watch your magic” Severus informed him. 

Draco nodded, he was proud. He he’d certainly do that from now on; he never, ever wanted to hurt his son intentionally or unintentionally. He hugged Alzaien` closer to his body, his face buried in his son’s white blonde hair; though if he looked closer he would see strips of light blue, that hadn’t been there before.

* * *

Author's note; Hi, sorry I havent updated any chapters, but i havent had any inspiration so if you'd like. I'm free to suggestions on where to take this story. :) Send me a review and such telling me if you want to help out. I'd much appreciate it :D

* * *


End file.
